


Стальная птица-буревестник

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Недалекое «ржавое» будущее. Планета Земля захвачена Алтеей.«Кит повернул голову к иллюминатору у мониторов. Земля будто заглядывала в кабину корабля, такая огромная, что видна была лишь ее часть. Голубая, в перламутровой дымке облаков, планета медленно плыла в абсолютной черноте. И сейчас он остро ощутил тоску по Широ – его не хватало, он остался там, в сотнях километров внизу, а Кит парил над ним в невесомости, как стальная одинокая птица».





	Стальная птица-буревестник

**Author's Note:**

> beta: skunsa
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения:  
> 1\. «Ржавое» будущее  
> 2\. Канонические физические увечья (шрамы, потеря руки), упоминание смертей второстепенных персонажей  
> 3\. Медицинские манипуляции  
> 4\. Смена раскладки в эротических сценах: Кит/Широ, Широ/Кит  
> 5\. Рейтинг за эротику и лишь немного - за физические увечья  
> 5\. Фоновый пейринг: Ханк/Пидж
> 
> Иллюстрация автора:  
>   
> [Full](https://i.imgur.com/l0TXxMO.png)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/babushkaHiHi)  
> [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7641745)

В шлемофоне шелестели помехи, мигали датчики на панели управления, а за плексигласом кабины были видны редкие звезды в рассветном небе.  
– Центр управления полетами вызывает. Борт «Погрузчик-21», ответьте.  
– «Погрузчик-21» на связи. Иду на высоте четырнадцать тысяч. Передаю данные телеметрии, – громко ответил Кит, но не услышал себя из-за грохота. Снова сбоили маневровые двигатели, и тяжелый, неповоротливый грузовой шаттл мощно вибрировал.  
– Данные телеметрии некорректны, ваши системы неисправны, – холодно звучал голос в динамике. – Приготовьтесь к ручному управлению при посадке. Диктуйте показания приборов...  
Кит не успел ничего сказать, перехватило дыхание, ремни безопасности сдавили тело – шаттл резко ухнул вниз, провалился на сотню метров и пробил брюхом тонкие перья облаков. На мониторе у схемы корабля красным загорелись закрылки – они раскрылись сами собой и встали под углом.  
Голова закружилась, сердце будто остановилось, зависло в груди, а потом начало продираться вверх, к горлу.  
– ...отрицательная продольная перегрузка 10 g... Увеличение перегрузки до критической ожидается через семь минут, – спокойно сообщил голос из далекого Центра управления полетами.  
Шаттл падал. Обшивка раскалилась от трения о воздух, и в смотровом окне мелькали искры в сером дыму. Земля приближалась, наползала, будто вырастая в размерах. Справа – синие пятна озер и зелень. В центре – бурые и красные рытвины каньонов. Слева – оранжевые пески пустыни и серая платформа космопорта.  
– Сбросьте скорость, – безразлично прозвучало в шлемофоне. – До столкновения с Землей осталось...  
– Освободите. Шестую. Полосу, – раздельно, с каждым выдохом выталкивал из себя Кит. Грудную клетку жгло, воздух походил на раскаленную воду в легких.  
Шаттл все ускорялся, но теперь падал не брюхом вниз плашмя, а наклонился и встал носом под нужным углом. Кит не чувствовал свои руки на рычагах, он только надеялся, что делает все верно. Он будто тонул в рокоте, треске, дыме и боли. Плясали разноцветные огни приборов и флажки в посадочной зоне, что-то бормотал Центр управления.  
Шасси выскочили вовремя, со скрипом многотонный корабль осел на опоры, завращались десятки колес. Полоса была слишком короткой, чтобы такой гигант успел затормозить сам собой. Корабль неуклюже перевалился с боку на бок, за секунды проскочил полосу, пробил корпусом два ряда ограждений и выскочил в пустыню. Крылья срезали верхушки дюн, и наконец он зарылся горящим носом в песок.  
Кит открыл люк, отмахнулся от оседающего внутрь песка и медленно выполз наружу. Перчатки скафандра прижались к обшивке и оплавились – он с трудом отодрал их, сполз на обломок крыла, прошел сквозь черное марево гари и побрел по дюне, оставляя глубокие следы. Он стащил шлем, глотнул сухого воздуха и закашлялся. Убрал с лица мокрые от пота волосы и, щурясь на солнце, посмотрел вперед. От космопорта уже ехали две пожарные машины – с подножки одной из них спрыгнула маленькая юркая Пидж в белой униформе медика. Она подбежала к Киту, посмотрела снизу вверх большими карими глазами за линзами круглых очков. Ее губы двигались, но беззвучно.  
– Не слышу, – он прикоснулся к уху и увидел на рваной перчатке кровь. – Повредил перепонки, наверное.  
Пидж нахмурилась, взяла его за руку, как ребенка, и повела к машине. Он покачивался и шагал аккуратно, чтобы не оступиться. За их спинами сухим раствором из шлангов забрасывали шаттл, смесь пенилась и стекала по темному корпусу, пузырилась в трещинах. А впереди из-за гор в сизо-голубой дымке поднималось маленькое алое солнце. 

В медпункте Пидж скальпелем медленно срезала с тела Кита скафандр, который местами приварился к коже так, что остались красные ожоги. Синтетическая ткань пластами сползала, обнажая внутренний защитный слой с тонкими трубками для кислорода и искусственных смесей. Трубки подтекали вязкой синеватой жидкостью, как кровеносные сосуды.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, вбежал растрепанный Лэнс, заметался по медпункту, что-то закричал – беззвучно открывал рот. Наклонился и заорал прямо Киту в ухо:  
– Глухня! Ты разбил нашу птичку! У меня вылет через сутки!  
Он сердито уставился глаза в глаза, его смуглая кожа побледнела, губы подрагивали. Они с Китом оба были пилотами «Погрузчика-21» и сменяли друг друга. Их грузовой неповоротливый корабль стартовал с природными ресурсами Земли в трюмах. Он поднимался к орбитальной станции «Аллура», пристыковывался и становился на выгрузку. А после возвращался и садился в космопорту. Старый «Погрузчик» был в аварийном состоянии уже в конце войны с Алтеей. На его корпусе виднелись глубокие борозды и металлические заплатки, а крылья были от другой модели шаттла. Но он стал единственным кораблем, который власти Алтеи разрешали использовать после капитуляции Земли. Все военные крейсеры, малые спасательные суда и даже мирные корабли-лаборатории были уничтожены. Их обломки заносило рыжим песком на планете, а в космосе они дрейфовали поясом мусора. Остался лишь старина «Погрузчик».  
– Лэнс, не ори в медпункте, – Пидж погрозила ему пальцем в перчатке. – И вообще выйди. Ты без медкостюма и респиратора.  
– Да что ему будет, – Лэнс резким движением указал на Кита. – Что я, его заражу чем-то? Их же, галра, никакая зараза не берет.  
– Я землянин, – огрызнулся Кит. Слух возвращался, зрение прояснилось, только голова немного ныла от воплей Лэнса.  
– Лэнс, от него все еще фонит радиацией, – строго сказала Пидж. – Так что в опасности тут только ты.  
Он молча всплеснул руками, как девушка в старинном немом фильме, но ушел.  
– Лэнс переволновался, – улыбнулась Пидж, взяла Кита за локоть и уложила в узкую камеру для полной дезактивации – металлический цилиндр с маленьким смотровым окошком. – Ты поспи там, отдохни. Я включу систему электросна – пусть твоя центральная нервная система восстановится как следует. Ты электроды ко лбу подсоедини сам, если не сложно. Я на полчасика поставлю таймер.  
Кит видел сквозь толстое стекло, как Пидж садится за стол и быстро от руки заполняет бланки, щурится даже в очках. А камера наполнялась сероватым сиянием, и прохладный воздух скользил по обожженной коже. Кит дремал, и его тревожили обрывочные видения. Его сознание всё никак не могло избавиться от одного эпизода. От сцены, что в памяти была, как темное пятно на металле, вытравленное кислотой.

***

Кит отчетливо помнил, насколько тогда было жарко – кожа от пота стала липкой. Охлаждающие системы скафандра не справлялись, а установки жизнеобеспечения корабля вышли из строя. Шаттл разогревался под солнечными лучами и не мог сманеврировать, чтобы укрыться от нагрева в тени Земли.  
В иллюминаторах кабины пилотов была чернота космоса, звезды и пылающий диск солнца, на фоне которого проплывали обломки кораблей. Кит не видел алтеанский боевой крейсер-истребитель, а приборы сбоили. Но он знал, что сейчас огромный многопалубный корабль заряжает пушки энергией – ее зарево розовым маревом разгоралось справа.  
Кит с трудом повернул голову и посмотрел на Широ, но не увидел лица за стеклом шлема, только ослепительные блики и отражение космоса.  
– Мы последние, – тихо прошелестел сквозь помехи голос Широ в динамике. – Остальных они уже сбили.  
Кит тяжело сглотнул и, глядя, как розовое сияние наливается кроваво-красным, спросил шепотом:  
– Что делать?  
Но он и сам уже знал – что. Они с Широ одновременно отстегнули ремни, и их мягко оторвала от кресел невесомость. А дальше в памяти лишь смутные вспышки-фрагменты. Кит помнил свое тяжелое дыхание и громкий стук – биение собственного пульса и шум крови в сосудах. Помнил неловкие руки в больших защитных перчатках – пальцы никак не могли ухватиться за перекладины в коридоре, соединяющем кабину пилотов и отсек эвакуации. Свет мигнул и погас. Загорелись красные аварийные огни тусклой дорожкой до шлюза отсека, но через мгновение померкли и они. В спину недолго сияло кровавое зарево, а потом двери шлюза автоматически сомкнулись, и стало абсолютно темно, только зеленым фосфоресцировали поручни.  
– У меня заканчивается кислород, – спокойно сообщил тихий голос Широ среди сухого треска помех. – Минуты на две еще будет. Кит, прости.  
– За что?..  
Кит почувствовал, что его дернуло и с силой швырнуло вперед. Распахнулся вход в отсек эвакуации, там зеленым теплилась только одна спасательная капсула, вторая была где-то в черноте – Кит ударился об нее спиной. Смутно виднелся Широ с вытянутой вперед правой рукой. Он толкнул Кита вперед, а самого его потащило назад, и он медленно плыл, будто его затягивала чернота коридора.  
– Я знал, что вторая капсула неисправна. Успел увидеть до отказа приборов, – прошептал Широ. – Давай, Кит, не медли.  
– Широ! Широ, не дури!  
Кит изо всех сил потянулся к нему, но Широ ударил правой ладонью по механическому рычагу внутри отсека. Двери стремительно сомкнулись, беззвучно смяли его руку у плеча, сдавили скафандр, как жестяную консервную банку.  
Кит услышал далекий крик, заглушенный шумами. Он автоматически, ни о чем не думая, быстро, как их натаскивали в учебке, забрался в маленькую капсулу и повернул колесо запирающего механизма. Что-то ударило по смотровому стеклу с внешней стороны. Это была оторванная рука Широ и круглые капли крови, разлетающиеся в невесомости.  
«Приготовиться к запуску», – мигнула надпись на узкой приборной панели, капсула нырнула в шлюз и, всё ускоряясь, пулей вылетела из корабля. Полыхнуло. Это алтеанский корабль начал обстрел, красные лучи прошивали корпус шаттла и выходили наружу.  
Была абсолютная тишина, как и всегда в космосе, да только Киту казалось, что он все еще слышит далекий хриплый крик Широ.  
Капсула медленно возвращалась на Землю, уносила его дальше и дальше. Он думал: пожалуйста, пусть Широ умрет от лазера – это быстро и легко, это лучше, чем минуты агонии в разгерметизированном скафандре, в облаке из крупных капель крови и осколков кости.  
Слезы и пот в невесомости скатывались в шарики и застилали глаза так, что Киту казалось – он тонет.

Его капсула сбилась с курса и тяжело рухнула в узком каньоне. Кит долго не приходил в себя, его засасывала чернота с тусклыми красными всполохами и далекими шумами. Он висел горизонтально, лицом вниз, и слабо ощущал свое тело, скованное ремнями безопасности. Слышал тихий звук – это кровь из носа капала на приборную панель сквозь разбитое стекло шлема. Он словно дремал и не хотел просыпаться. А неисправная, искореженная капсула никак не раскрывалась, только глухо скрипели механизмы. Кислород заканчивался. Кит дышал все реже, поверхностно, легкие уже жгло. Он поднял руку и сначала неохотно, а потом быстрее и судорожнее стал отстегивать ремни. Пальцы плохо слушались, карабины помяло, они заедали и никак не расцеплялись. Кит извернулся и высвободился, упал лицом на приборную панель, вцепился в ворот люка, но тот не поддавался, так его смяло при падении на камни.  
Кит со всей силы ударил по приборной панели. Капсула резко дернулась, и ее протащило назад, она со скрежетом впечаталась в склон каньона. Кита с силой бросило головой вперед, хрустнуло в шлеме, а может быть, в шее, словно между позвонков сломалась сухая ветка. Некоторое время он просто лежал неподвижно и не знал, закрыты ли его глаза или он просто ничего не видит. Он дышал тихо-тихо, экономя каждый глоток воздуха, и чувствовал, как теперь через пробоину в корпусе капсулы тянет горячим воздухом каньона. Пахло гарью, кровью и пылью, нагретыми на солнце камнями.  
Он вяло думал: вероятно, капсулу так тряхнуло потому, что механизмы отстрелили головной обтекатель и сбросили баки с горючим для маневровых двигателей. Теперь осталась лишь помятая оболочка, запаянная, как тесный металлический гроб.  
У Кита больше не было сил. Он дышал – это главное. Радары гарнизона точно засекли падение капсулы, так что, как только бой на орбите Земли закончится, начнутся спасательные работы.  
– Тшш, – шепнул он себе, едва разлепив спекшиеся губы, – ты крепкий парень, верно?  
Он, наполовину галра, был прочнее любого землянина – другой пилот уже умер бы, не от перегрузки при падении, так от трещины в шейных позвонках.  
В небе грохотало, и слышались глухие удары, капсулу потряхивало от вибрации. Кит знал, что так сталкиваются с поверхностью сбитые шаттлы, которые не смогли приземлиться и рухнули, разгоняясь и пылая в атмосфере.  
– Так, чего доброго, на меня упадет корабль, – процедил Кит и чуть снова не скатился во тьму, со всей силы укусил себя за губу, только бы не отключиться. – Ну же, Кит, надо выбираться!  
Он вынул из ножен кинжал, который показался сейчас неподъемно тяжелым. Лезвие царапало по металлу у пробоины, но трещина все никак не расширялась.  
– Сильнее, – приказал себе Кит. – Сильнее!  
Кинжал из галрийской стали достался ему от матери и был прочнее земных металлов и сплавов, да только руки дрожали, а пальцы едва-едва сжимали рукоять. Кит сдавленно взвыл от злости и бессилия. Во рту было горько от крови. Приземлиться, но сдохнуть в разбитой капсуле – обхохочешься!  
«А впрочем, не все ли равно? Ведь Широ больше нет», – мелькнуло в голове, и Кит похолодел, сердце замерло и будто сжалось в комок. Все это время он не думал и не вспоминал о Широ, сознание обходило страшную мысль, как поток воды огибает камни.  
Широ нет. Нет большого и сильного Широ, который мягко улыбался маленькому Киту и обещал, что всегда будет с ним. Всегда-всегда. У Широ были широкие теплые ладони, он клал их на плечи Киту, низко наклонялся к нему, заглядывал в глаза. Он был слишком близко – на расстоянии дыхания, от него пахло мылом, горючим и цветами вербены, которые ароматом напоминали цедру лимона. Кит становился старше, а Широ – все ближе. Он вставал вплотную, горячий и жесткий на ощупь, будто ему было важно чувствовать Кита. Широ переглядывался с ним на утренней поверке и мельком улыбался на планерке...  
– К черту! Прекрати, слышишь? Потом поревешь в подушку, как девчонка!  
Кит навалился на рукоять. Лезвие чиркнуло, прорезало пластик, впилось в металл и со скрежетом вошло на две трети. 

Когда Кит вырезал себя из капсулы, словно вскрыл банку консервным ножом, был поздний вечер, а грохот в небе и на земле стих. Ветер перебирал песчинки, шуршали редкие кустарники. Кит медленно шел по руслу пересохшей в летнее время реки, под ногами хрустела красная почва в сетке трещин. Он то и дело останавливался и устало приваливался плечом к отвесному склону узкого каньона. Смотрел вверх – в обрамлении багровых скал небо тянулось вперед, как извилистая темная дорога. Сияли редкие мелкие звезды – и ни единого огонька патрульных шаттлов. Плохой знак. Видно, все в укрытии и ожидается новая атака крейсеров Алтеи.  
Кит двинулся дальше. Кое-как перебрался через фюзеляж небольшого космического судна. Заглянул в кабину – в ответ на него уставился выпученными глазами мертвец с обгоревшей до костей челюстью. Зрачки были сужены и походили на два продолговатых черных зернышка, а белки покраснели от лопнувших сосудов.  
– Извини, – буркнул Кит, протянул руку мимо трупа и отстегнул от сиденья целехонькую флягу с водой. – И спасибо.  
Он надвинул шлем на мертвые глаза, чтобы закрыть их. А потом еще долго шел по каньону и видел больше трупов, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, словно ступал долиной смертной тени. Ему не было страшно, только одиноко до одури, до боли, до желания упасть на колени и заорать во все горло. Но он каждый раз одергивал себя и спокойно, без суеты, слез и попыток выблевать свои внутренности, обшаривал останки пилотов и кабины шаттлов. И когда вдали вспыхнул первый зеленый луч зари, у Кита были и рюкзак, и медкейс, и вода, и паек на несколько дней. Сухое горючее и даже теплый плащ. А сам он так пропах дымом и кровью, будто заживо жарился под огнем из дюз. 

Кит тогда не вернулся на базу гарнизона – некуда было возвращаться, корпуса и полосы космодрома лежали в руинах, над ними курился черный дым. Кит шел домой по оранжевой сухой равнине с желтыми клочковатыми кустарниками, а на его плечи падал, как снег, серый пепел. Он шагал сутки напролет и к новому утру, еле переставляя ноги, заполз на крыльцо старого деревянного дома. Миновал припорошенную пылью комнату с кроватью, столом и компьютером, отпер люк в полу, спустился в черноту подвала и запер за собой тяжелую крышку. Если будут бомбить – бетонный остов подвала и мощные балки выстоят. Возможно.  
Кит с грохотом поставил рюкзак на ступени и сам сел, привалился к нему спиной. Мог бы зажечь фонарь, но устал от света и палящего на пустошах солнца и хотел побыть в темноте. Он вздрогнул, когда что-то с шорохом коснулось его руки. Пошарил по полу и нащупал свою старую детскую игрушку – мягкого бегемотика, что, видимо, упал с полки. Кит бездумно потискал бегемота и почувствовал, что у того нет одного глаза-пуговки и оторвана правая передняя нога, только нитки торчат. Кит тяжело сглотнул, горло перехватило и сжало, он задышал часто-часто, со всхлипами.  
Прочный клинок, плюшевый бегемотик и старый маленький дом среди красных равнин и каньонов – вот и все, что осталось от мамы и папы. А от Широ – ничего. Его будто никогда и не было. 

Маму Кит не помнил, только смутно ее голос с хрипотцой. Она прилетела на планету двадцать пять лет назад, когда народ галра объединился с землянами против империи алтеан. Тогда война только-только начиналась, и никто не знал, что она затянется на десятилетия, а планеты альянса галра в первые же семь лет будут захвачены Алтеей. Папа ничего не говорил о маме. А сам погиб под обстрелом, когда один из крейсеров впервые пробил оборону Земли.  
Маленького Кита передавали с рук на руки, про него говорили: мрачный, замкнутый ребенок, злой и агрессивный. Он на всю жизнь запомнил тесную игровую комнату сиротского приюта. Стены там были четко разделены на два цвета: серый сверху и грязно-коричневый внизу. За единственным окном виднелось лишь высохшее черное дерево, бетонный забор и ни клочка неба. В памяти отпечаталось, как в расплавленном воске, – Кит сидит на стульчике в углу комнаты. Он наказан за то, что слишком громко разговаривал. У него забрали самое дорогое – игрушечного бегемота – и спрятали в коробку. Потому что Кит не должен играть, он должен скучать. Бесконечная, липкая и тягучая скука – главное, чему научил приют. Кит тогда в первый и последний раз не выдержал и расплакался при всех. Он задыхался и беззвучно ревел оттого, что понимал – он никому не нужен. Скука, тоска и одиночество вырывались из него горячими, горькими на вкус слезами. Он обнял себя за плечи, зажмурился и почувствовал, как колотится сердце, стучит, будто бьется о ребра. А потом из глубины души, с черного дна, волной поднялась обжигающая злоба, огромная, больше самого Кита, она не помещалась в нем и будто расползалась вокруг тяжелой аурой. Дети шарахнулись от него, один мальчишка закрыл голову руками и весь сжался. Тогда Кит впервые почувствовал свою силу – нечеловеческую, дикую и темную, силу народа галра. Он вытер мокрые пылающие щеки рукавом рубашки, тихо поднялся, прошел к коробке, взял своего бегемота. Уверенным шагом миновал воспитательницу. Та повернула к нему красное испитое лицо и посмотрела бесцветными глазами. Кит резко поднял голову и поймал ее пустой взгляд. В ее лице что-то дрогнуло, зрачки расширились, она отпрянула и отвернулась. Он усмехнулся и покинул игровую комнату. В коридоре Кит ступал тихо, и рассохшийся деревянный пол ни разу не скрипнул под его ногами. Он поднялся на носки, снял с крючка плащ, сам без труда обул ботинки. В мутном зеркале у дверей Кит мельком увидел свое бледное детское личико – острый подбородок, чуть вздернутый нос, большие темные глаза, кровоподтек на скуле и дорожки от слез на чумазых щеках. На мгновение ему показалось, что физиономия перекосилась, глаза сияют, как у кошки, а под верхней губой торчат клыки – оскал зверя. А может, он и правда выглядел как чудовище. Во дворе никто не заступил ему дорогу. Он пересек песочницу со свалявшимся серым песком, обогнул ржавые металлические качели. В будке на проходной охранник читал газету и не заметил, как Кит пролез под турникетом и рванул изо всех сил к голым холмам за бетонной стеной. Кит бежал домой, туда, где во дворе он закопал мамин кинжал, чтобы клинок не отобрали. Он бежал и думал, что никто и никогда больше ничего у него не отнимет. Пусть только попробуют – он отрежет им руки по локоть. 

Его рано определили в курсантское училище при гарнизоне, да и там недолюбливали. Он много времени просидел в белом пустом карцере. Потому что всегда бил первым и как можно больнее. И только Широ, его куратор, всегда был приветлив, терпелив и ласков. Самый сильный, красивый и добрый Широ. Лучший пилот на свете.  
Подростком Кит помнил его ласковые руки – Широ расправлял форменную куртку на его плечах, убирал со лба пряди волос, смотрел глаза в глаза. Широ так низко наклонялся, что иногда Киту казалось – сейчас поцелует.  
Кит уткнулся лицом в пыльного бегемотика, сладко пахнущего тленом и чайным листом. Плечи часто вздрагивали, его трясло, и будто вместе с ними сотрясалась Земля. Сверху загрохотало, и с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Алтея снова атаковала.

Кит больше недели провел в подвале и на девятый день услышал заунывный и протяжный вой сирены. А потом механический голос без всяких интонаций произнес:  
– Сообщение. Сообщение. Алтея принимает безоговорочную капитуляцию Земли. Военные действия прекращены. Приказ всем землянам: в течение суток явиться в пункты сбора для получения чипов и дальнейших инструкций. За исполнением приказов будут следить дроны. Уничтожение после первого предупреждения...  
Кит отпер люк и выбрался из подвала в комнату, сощурился от непривычно яркого света: солнечные полосы лежали на полу и перечеркивали кровать. За окном прямо в небе виднелись алые строки – список пунктов сбора и координаты.  
Кит ни о чем не думал, мысли были пустыми и серыми, а движения замедленными и неточными. Он не торопился. В пристройке у дома принял душ из очищающей химической пены. Прошел в комнату, оставляя за собой следы в толстом слое пыли. Переоделся. Кое-как расчесал густые спутанные волосы. Долго сидел на крыльце и не шевелился. А кровавая надпись все сияла в небесах.  
«Надо бы в доме прибраться, – пришло Киту в голову. – Вот вернусь и все вымою».  
Он поднялся, прошел в сарай, где справа были дрова на случай похолодания и отказа генераторов, а чуть поодаль – канистры горючего. Слева стоял старый красно-черный мотоцикл, он не завелся, мотор надсадно взвыл и затих, из выхлопных труб вырвались темные струйки. Кит думал, что как обычно расстроится, с досадой хлопнет ладонью по седлу: вот черт! Но ничего в душе не шелохнулось, ему было по-прежнему сонно и спокойно. Он собрался, взял рюкзак и все необходимое, натянул плотную куртку, уложил очки и респиратор на случай ветра с песком. Тщательно запер дверь. И ушел.  
Он шагал вдоль трещины каньона, и впереди был оранжево-багровый хребет и синяя густая дымка. Миновав желтоватую пустошь, Кит поднялся к многополосному хайвею. Абсолютно пустая трасса темным полотном уходила за горизонт. Ни единой машины. Он ступил на мягкий от палящего солнца асфальт и двинулся вперед, прошел огромную, похожую на лист клевера, развязку, под которой с моста виднелась железная дорога. На путях застыл состав с частями сборной ракеты, сияли блики на корпусе и обтекателе. Локомотив был раздавлен куском моста с белой разметкой. Кит мельком глянул на него и двинулся дальше, нырнул в тень от скалы.

Через шесть часов пути Кит спустился по дороге в красно-оранжевую долину и услышал за спиной нарастающий шум двигателя. Сел на рюкзак и стал ждать. Вскоре в облаке желтой пыли показался старый зеленый пикап, он ревел мотором, да и дребезжал, словно жестяное корыто. Развалюха подкатила к Киту и, дернувшись, остановилась. От пикапа сильно разило бензином и жженой резиной. Окна были такими грязными, что салон не просматривался. Со скрипом дверца открылась. Высунулась тощая девчонка в разбитых очках и с бинтом вокруг головы – ткань уже пропиталась кровью и побурела. Девчонка широко улыбнулась и звонко крикнула:  
– Запрыгивай, прокатим!  
– Рюкзак кидай в кузов. – Выглянул водитель, курносый крепкий парень с широким добродушным лицом. Его кофейного цвета кожа поблескивала от пота. Он сначала нахмурил толстые черные брови, а потом тоже просиял улыбкой: – О, да это же Кит Когане! Наш лучший пилот!  
– Когане и Такаши Широгане сбили, – возразила девчонка. – Это не он, ты чего.  
Кит пристроил рюкзак в кузове, а сам забрался в кабину, на горячее от солнца и липкое кожаное сиденье. Девчонка подвинулась ближе к здоровяку. Она была такой худышкой, а он таким крупным, что они уравновешивали друг друга, и в душной кабине еще оставалось немного свободного места.  
– Вы кто сами-то? – спросил Кит, когда пикап с надсадным кашлем мотора и скрипом ручника кое-как двинулся с места.  
– Пидж, – представилась девчонка и энергично потрясла ладонь Кита тощей прохладной рукой. – А это Ханк.  
– Я Ханк, да, – подтвердил тот и басовито рассмеялся, будто смутившись. – Послушай, друг, ты уверен, что ты – Когане?  
Кит неопределенно пожал плечами под пристальным и подозрительным взглядом Пидж.  
– Ты, случаем, не помер? – спросила она. – Тебя в плен алтеане не брали, а?  
– Наш корабль сбили, верно, – медленно проговорил Кит, глядя на пустую дорогу. – Но я... мы... Да, мы успели к спасательным капсулам.  
– И Широ?.. – настойчиво расспрашивала Пидж.  
Кит снова пожал плечами и проворчал:  
– У меня была жесткая посадочка. Больше ничего не знаю. Вы первые, кого я вижу за последние девять дней.  
Он не хотел вдаваться в детали, чувствовал, что расспросы неспроста и лучше держать язык за зубами. Да и не их это дело.  
– Ну-ну, – протянула Пидж задумчиво. – А мы всю атаку просидели в убежище под казармами. Всех мелких из казарм туда согнали.  
– Может, ты нас не помнишь, Кит, – тихонько вставил Ханк. – Но мы учились вместе, только на курс младше. А я даже сидел напротив тебя в столовке. Только ты на меня никогда не смотрел – ты всё с куратором общался, с Широ.  
– Они же у нас лучшие пилоты! Широ и Кит, – фыркнула Пидж. – С мелкими типа нас не водятся. Зазнайки.  
– Не надо так, – мягко попросил ее Ханк. – Надо быть добрее друг к другу. Сейчас тяжелые времена.  
Они долго молчали, а солнце лупило по капоту пикапа, и ветер гонял пыль вдоль дороги. Наконец Пидж взяла кусок тряпки, утерла Ханку мокрый лоб и будто через силу заговорила:  
– Кит, такое дело... Алтея жестом доброй воли возвращает пленных. Вроде как алтеанцы у нас такие гуманные и добрые. И... короче... – она сбилась, закусила губу и вздрогнула, будто подавляя всхлип. – Они и правда вернулись. Да только не такие, как прежде. Они изменились.  
Ее голос сорвался, она сипло вздохнула, а вместо нее продолжил Ханк:  
– Мы сами видели, как одному парню размозжило голову. Рухнула часть потолка в убежище. Он умер на месте. Его кремировали в общей могиле, не было времени хоронить. А потом он вернулся, понимаешь?  
Кит молчал. В жаркой кабине вдруг стало холодно до дрожи и так тихо, что слышно было тяжелое дыхание троих.  
– Они все твердят одно и то же, – хрипло произнесла Пидж, – мол, они были в плену, ничего не помнят. Наверное, их пытали. Но мы им не верим. Они другие. Они чужие. Слух прошел – они все клоны и биороботы. Их послали следить за Землей там, где не справляются дроны.  
Она с неожиданной силой вцепилась в плечо Кита скрюченными пальцами и отчетливо сказала:  
– Если ты видел Широ, Такаши Широгане, мертвым – скажи нам. Мы должны знать, что он был мертв и вместо него теперь биоробот.  
– Я не видел его мертвым, – честно ответил Кит и сглотнул вязкую горечь. – А почему вы верите мне? Может, я сгорел в атмосфере при падении?  
– Злые глаза, – тихо сказала Пидж, посмотрела на него и повторила: – У тебя злые глаза. А у биороботов они пустые и мертвые, а иногда фальшивые такие, добренькие. Эти клоны не сердятся и ни с кем не спорят. Некоторые даже считают их милыми, как домашних роботов. Это мерзко, бве-е-е, – она сделала вид, что блюет на приборную панель.  
– Тебе плохо? Укачало? – всерьез забеспокоился Ханк. – Остановить?  
– Да нет. Шучу я, – отмахнулась она, но тут машина дернулась, резко сбросила скорость, еще немного проехала по инерции и встала.  
– Перерыв, – вздохнул Ханк. – Двигатель перегрелся. Вылезайте, ребята. Вы уж простите, но нам придется дотолкать пикап до тени, а то он никогда не остынет.  
– Ничего себе перерыв! Это какая-то минутка физкультуры, – криво улыбнулась Пидж, перебираясь на место водителя, чтобы держать руль прямо. – Парни, помните, как в учебке было? Если на теоретической части отвлекались, то препод орал: «А ну упали и отжались! Физкультминутка!»  
– Помню, – кисло сказал Кит, упершись руками в пыльный раскаленный кузов пикапа.  
– Ох, и я. – Ханк встал рядом и прижал большие ладони к металлу. – А помните, один старый летчик был такой, ну... контуженный. Он нас за проделки заставлял в противогазе ползать по коридору. А коридор дли-и-инный, вдоль всего корпуса.  
Он умолк, налегая на кузов, а потом выдохнул:  
– Хотя тебя-то, Кит, никогда не наказывали. Лучший ученик.  
Кит только усмехнулся.  
– Поднажмите, парни! – крикнула им Пидж, стукнула по клаксону, и машина громко просигналила. – Тень сама не скоро сюда дотянется!  
И они поднажали. С шорохом колеса завращались, пикап медленно покатил к сине-фиолетовой тени, которую отбрасывал склон сплошь из красно-оранжевого камня и песка.  
– Уф, – Ханк утер тыльной стороной ладони потный лоб и размазал по лицу грязь с кузова. – Справились! А ты сильный, Кит.  
– Да вы оба у меня супермены, – похвалила Пидж. Она выбралась из машины поразмять ноги и смешно задирала острые коленки, трясла ступнями в больших, не по размеру, кедах.  
– Я отойду на минутку, – смущенно прошептал Ханк, показывая пальцем на большой валун. – Мне очень надо, ребят.  
– Ты отлить идешь? – громко спросила Пидж. – Не отходи, мало ли что случится. Опасно. Давай мы отвернемся? Кит, ты же не будешь подсматривать, верно?  
Кит повернулся спиной к ним обоим и скрестил руки на груди.  
– И мы сделаем вид, что ничего не слышим, – успокаивала Пидж Ханка. – Писай, не волнуйся.  
– Пидж! – взмолился он.  
– Молчу-молчу...  
Сначала только ветер перебирал песчинки, да сопел расстроенный Ханк, а потом раздался его громкий сиплый вопль.  
Ханк все-таки отошел за чертов валун. Там лежало на спине мужское тело – во лбу аккуратное небольшое отверстие с оплавленными краями. Открытые глаза были подернуты серой пеленой, а руки в красных рабочих перчатках раскинуты в стороны.  
Все трое молча стояли над трупом, словно их сковал страх – не пошевелиться. Пидж первая отмерла, кинулась в сторону, сложилась пополам, и ее шумно стошнило желчью. Ханк отошел к ней, гладил по спине, шептал что-то успокаивающее, дал глотнуть из фляжки. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Это казнь. Мы уже такое видели. Дроны на наших глазах застрелили куратора группы.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и добавил:  
– Поскорее бы остыл двигатель.  
Кит наклонился к телу, стащил одну из больших красных перчаток рабочего и осторожно положил на его лицо, чтобы закрыть мертвецу глаза, будто того могло мучить яркое солнце.

Они вновь ехали. Вечерело, вдали в синей дымке мерцали мелкие белые звезды. Стало прохладнее, и пикап резвее вращал колесами, а в окна дул сухой ветер.  
Пидж задремала, навалилась на Ханка и мешала ему вручную переключать передачи. Он осторожно наклонил ее в другую сторону, и она уперлась в плечо Кита. Ее короткие густые волосы оказались жесткими и пахли, как пепел от костра.  
Ханк внезапно всхлипнул – сначала еле слышно, а потом чуть громче. Кит в зеркальце над лобовым стеклом видел, как по чумазому смуглому лицу катятся крупные слезы.  
– Прости, – выдавил Ханк. – У Пидж отец с братом работали в космолаборатории. И всё. Того. Лабораторию взорвали, никто не выжил. Пидж умничка, боец, держится. Я не такой... Я не могу...  
Кит поморщился и отвел взгляд.  
– Мне кажется, – прошептал Ханк, – что все хорошее для нас закончилось.  
Он резко умолк. По пустой трассе к ним приближался дрон. Небольшой шар с круглым объективом.  
– Постарайся думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Лучше – ни о чем, – прошептал Ханк. – Говорят, они могут считывать мозговые волны и распознавать эмоции и отдельные мысли.  
Он остановил машину, а дрон завис у лобового стекла и долго сканировал пикап и людей в нем желтым тревожным лучом.  
«Вернусь домой, возьму канистру, налью полное ведро чистящей смеси, – про себя проговаривал Кит. – Надену защитные перчатки. Возьму тряпку. Начну оттирать пол. Вот я намываю у окна, вот под столом...»  
Дрон мигнул им зеленым огнем и улетел.  
– Надо было нам тело этого, за камнем, забрать. Нехорошо, что он там лежит, – сказал Ханк.  
Кит не ответил. Они все трое были слишком напуганы, чтобы заботиться о тех мертвецах, что спокойно лежат, а не разгуливают по планете. 

Ночью они прибыли к руинам космодрома в пункт сбора. Горели костры у палаток, в тишине люди стояли длинными очередями, которые медленно продвигались к двум большим шарообразным роботам с чужими символами на боках. Один робот рассчитывал для каждого норму продовольствия и выдавал манипуляторами пайки. Другой чипировал людей и распределял на обязательные работы. Все приказы они проецировали красными крупными буквами прямо в воздухе. Они не отвечали на вопросы и не шли на контакт, только выполняли свои функции, как автоматы на конвейере.  
Сонная Пидж немного приободрилась, улыбнулась, хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась и резко побледнела – ни кровинки в лице. От темной группы у палатки отделились двое и медленно приблизились. На отрешенных лицах играли блики костров, пламя отражалось в пустых глазах, похожих на стеклянные.  
– Папа? Брат? – хрипло проговорила Пидж, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Она попятилась, наткнулась на Ханка, вздрогнула, и он порывисто обнял ее за плечи. – Как вы спаслись?  
– Мы были в плену у алтеан. Ничего не помним, – без всякого выражения произнес отец, пожилой, в очках, с ранними морщинами и проседью. Брат, молодой парень, которого Кит помнил по учебке, отсутствующе улыбался. Они наступали, а Пидж все плотнее вжималась спиной в грудь Ханка, ее глаза расширились, огромные черные зрачки стали как два черных провала. Лицо на мгновение страшно исказилась, а потом она искоса глянула на дронов, глубоко вздохнула и внешне успокоилась. Усмехнулась невесело и только сказала:  
– Что ж. Добро пожаловать на Землю. 

Кит долго стоял в очереди на чипирование. Голова была пуста, и он радовался этой серой пустоте – дроны не обращали на него внимания. Наконец он приблизился к операционному столу под навесом из брезента и роботу с гибкими манипуляторами. Сильно пахнуло спиртом и кровью. Кит, как другие, разделся до пояса и лег – металлическая поверхность стола холодила спину. С шорохом из пазов выскользнули ремни и зафиксировали тело. Робот активировал сканеры, и на его корпусе загоралась то желтая лампа, то зеленая, словно он никак не мог определиться. Затем над ним высветилась фраза:  
«Метис галра и землянина. Агрессивен».  
Один манипулятор разбрызгал дезинфицирующую смесь, а на конце другого вспыхнуло лезвие лазера-резака. Третья же рука робота подхватила из пластикового контейнера крошечную капсулу чипа.  
«Сильная анестезия. Мышечный релаксант. Подавить сопротивление».  
Игла шприца ужалила Кита в шею, а потом его тело перестало принадлежать ему, стало чужим и тяжелым. Он заторможенно наблюдал, как лазерный резак расплавляет кожу под ключицей и делает крошечный, но глубокий надрез. Сияло алое лезвие, где-то страшно далеко белели испуганные людские лица, а в темно-фиолетовом небе проявлялась бледная луна.  
«Широ, мне так... никак», – подумал Кит. Он тонул во мраке, как в темных водах реки, опускался камнем на самое дно, а сквозь поверхность светила огромная мертвая луна. 

Кит пришел в себя около полуночи. Он лежал на брезенте у потрескивающего костра. Люди тихо переговаривались, пили чай из кипящего на огне котелка.  
– Держи, – кто-то протянул дымящуюся кружку. – Высокую же дозу тебе вкатили!  
– Угу, – прохрипел Кит и кое-как сел. Тело плохо слушалось, пальцы были будто из пластика и не ощущали тепла от кружки. Под ключицей слегка тянул свежий шрам.  
– Если больно – с пайком получишь немного таблеток.  
– Угу, – повторил Кит и посмотрел на говорящего. Знакомый. Приятное, но не запоминающееся лицо, узкие очки. Адам. С ним Широ вроде был помолвлен, и пару лет назад об этом ходили слухи в гарнизоне. Несколько парней и с десяток девчонок плакали навзрыд, они тоже хотели быть с Широ. Но что-то тогда не заладилось, и помолвку отложили. Кит помнил, как радовалась девчонка, его соседка по парте на теоретической механике. Она тогда подмигнула Киту и шепнула:  
«У нас есть шанс!»  
«Ты дура», – на ухо ей ответил Кит, но она не рассердилась, а почему-то покраснела.  
Сейчас Кит долго молча смотрел на Адама – тот смотрел в ответ, в светло-карих глазах плясали отблески пламени, блики скользили по стеклам очков.  
Кит негромко спросил:  
– Адам, Широ вернулся?  
Он думал о спокойном и отстраненном Широ с пустым взглядом куклы. Ненастоящем Широ. Биороботе – клоне со знакомой внешностью. Таком же, как брат и отец Пидж.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Адам. – Я давно не видел его. Он погиб?  
Кит неопределенно развел руками. Адам нахмурился и добавил:  
– Ничем не могу помочь. Единственное, что знаю, – с радаров ваш корабль исчез, а на Землю упала только одна капсула. Да если Широ и вернется – то не ко мне.  
– Почему?  
– Мы не вместе.  
– Почему? – упрямо, с нажимом повторил Кит.  
Адам с явной неохотой сказал:  
– Ты, возможно, помнишь, он был нездоров, но все равно хотел пилотировать истребитель. Я сказал, что против, но он никогда меня не слушал. Больше мы не общались. Такие дела.  
Он тоже сделал неопределенный жест.  
Теперь Кит смотрел удивленно: и это была причина для расставания? Он знал, что Широ измотан частыми перегрузками при взлетах и посадках, кости его деформированы, диски в позвоночнике смещены, а правая рука травмирована и ему нужен мышечный стимулятор. Широ был такой же развалиной, как и многие пилоты около двадцати пяти лет, которые налетали столько часов. И так же, как они, хотел летать, потому что не мог заставить себя отказаться от космоса.  
– Это взрослые проблемы. Видимо, тебе еще не понять, – заключил Адам.  
– Мне девятнадцать, – недовольно сказал Кит и отпил остывший горьковатый чай. Небо посветлело, а звезды поблекли, приближался рассвет.  
– Он мог умереть в любой момент, – жестче заговорил Адам, его глаза сузились. – Он хотел летать с тобой. Но в аварийной ситуации ты, галра, выдержал бы резкие перегрузки, а он – нет. Ты понимаешь?  
Он отвел взгляд и теперь смотрел только в костер, его голос стал глуше:  
– Если Широ вернется таким, как эти... биороботы, я его не приму.  
Кит ничего не успел сказать – молча подошел мрачный и бледный Ханк, протянул ему ладонь и помог подняться. Так же безмолвно они отошли в очередь на распределение.  
По небу разливался тусклый розоватый свет, появились перистые белые облака. Утро было на удивление прохладным, и Кит накинул на плечи куртку. Дул ветер, и Киту казалось, что порывы проходят прямо сквозь его тело, будто он стал пустой оболочкой, хитиновым панцирем высохшего насекомого. Иногда мелькала яркая, режущая, как лезвие, мысль: «Широ спас меня, потому что был уже не жилец?» Кит смотрел, как медленно ползут облака к оранжевым хребтам, и думал: «И да, и нет. Он бы в любом случае так поступил. Потому что это Широ – самый лучший из людей».  
Его мысли оборвались – внезапно и порывисто его и Ханка обняла за шеи маленькая женщина с измученным лицом.  
– Это мама Пидж, – шепнул Ханк, краснея. Мама так притянула его, что он наклонился и уткнулся мокрым от холодной испарины лбом в лоб Кита.  
– Мне так жаль, мальчики, – глухо сказала мама. – Мне так жаль.  
Кит неуверенно похлопал ее по узкой спине, а она прижалась и тихо заплакала в его плечо. Он замер, будто окаменел, и боялся пошевелиться. Его никто не обнимал лет пятнадцать. Кроме Широ – тот быстро стиснул на подходе к стартовой площадке шаттла в их последний вылет.  
– Кит, побудь с мамой, – так же тихо попросил Ханк. – Сейчас моя очередь чипироваться.  
Кит даже не кивнул, только согласно моргнул, но Ханк понимающе улыбнулся, осторожно вывернулся из объятий и отошел.  
– Я рада, что мои родные вернулись, – заговорила мама. – Знаю, что теперь к таким, как они, – к вернувшимся – плохо относятся. Но я чувствую, что это и правда они, только немного изменились.  
– Мам, ну хватит, – ее обхватила за пояс и силой увела Пидж, глаза которой покраснели и опухли. – Ты всех выживших решила затискать, что ли? Видишь, парням неловко. 

Кит получил от алтеанского робота большую картонную коробку с продовольствием и медикаментами – больше, чем остальные, и теперь на него посматривали завистливо.  
– Ничего себе! – присвистнул Ханк, когда Кит подошел к пикапу. – Это потому, что ты галра и много ешь?  
– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Кит и с грохотом поставил коробку в кузов. Он все еще был смущен и никак не мог забыть, как его обнимала хрупкая мама, а на куртке у плеча остались мокрые следы ее слез.  
– Тебя куда распределили? – спросил Ханк. – Меня – на стройку механиком и крановщиком.  
– И меня – на стройку. Высотником-сварщиком.  
– Значит, вместе будем отстраивать космодром, – преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Ханк. – О, а вот и Пидж!  
Она оттягивала ворот кофты и нервно чесала шрам под ключицей, ее глаза были алыми от лопнувших капилляров, а зрачки расширенными.  
– Меня запихали в медотряд. Да какой из меня медик? Я курсы электрики проходила! – зло сказала она. – Так что, парни, заболеете – лучше ко мне не приходите. Я знаю только градусник и клизму.  
Она подпихнула Ханка к водительской дверце:  
– Поехали, здоровяк. Я сказала родакам, что мы встречаемся. Так что уезжаю к тебе домой. К себе, пока там эти, я ни ногой.  
Она имела в виду брата и отца или тех живых кукол, которых Алтея прислала вместо них.  
– Но как же так? Ведь мы не... – растерялся Ханк, он, хоть и смуглый, легко краснел и теперь опять залился краской.  
– Да какая разница, «не» или не «не»! – закричала она. – Нам всем завтра к шести на работу. Так что – погнали! Или вы хотите тут жить, в палаточном лагере?  
Она поторапливала, и вскоре они выехали на трассу, а пикап несся так быстро, будто за ним гналась стая чертей.

Солнце вставало. Теперь в окно дул горячий пыльный ветер. Над дорогой волновалось марево жара. Пидж болтала без умолку и часто одна смеялась собственным шуткам – истерически громко. Но и она подустала, заговорила тише:  
– А мама? Вы знаете, что она сказала? Она сказала: «Я люблю их любыми». Но это же не они! – она судорожно глотнула из фляжки воды, закашлялась и вытерла рот ладонью. – У нас с братом, Мэттом, в детстве был секрет. Мы находили всякие милые мелочи и прятали в саду. Прижимали к земле, а сверху накрывали стеклышками. И однажды я сильно порезалась стеклом. Кровь текла и текла. А родители уехали по делам и оставили меня на брата. Я попросила брата не говорить, что я порезалась. Я была мелкая и думала, что иначе родаки больше нас вдвоем не оставят. Понимаете?  
Кит не понимал, но промолчал.  
– И вот я спрашиваю его: «Ты помнишь наш секрет?» – она все еще покашливала и махала незакрытой флягой, пока Ханк не отнял флягу и не передал Киту, мол, заверни крышку. – А он, знаете, что? Знаете? Он улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.  
Пидж наконец затихла. Около часа они ехали лишь под рев двигателя и сухой шорох песка у дороги. Когда выехали к многоуровневой развязке, Кит посмотрел на Пидж сверху вниз и заметил:  
– А если Мэтт специально удержал информацию? Ты бы стала выдавать секреты, когда кругом дроны?  
– А чего ты час молчал? Чего сразу не сказал! – она уставилась на него с надеждой, очки криво сидели на ее лице.  
– Да как-то только сейчас в голову пришло.  
Она всплеснула руками, а потом ухватила Ханка за ухо, потянула к себе и звонко чмокнула в щеку:  
– Обожаю вас, парни! Решено, мы будем лучшими друзьями. Я могу вам доверять?  
– Можешь, – ошарашенно согласился Ханк и отвлекся от дороги, у него дернулись руки на руле, и пикап вильнул.  
– Можешь доверять, – серьезно сказал Кит, а потом резко перегнулся через Пидж и вцепился в руль.  
Пикап взвыл, резко повернул и правыми колесами черпанул песка с обочины.  
– Ты чего?! – Ханк ударил по тормозам, всех троих сильно тряхнуло. Пидж приложило бы об лобовое стекло, но она только впечаталась в Кита, которого бросило на приборную панель.  
– Какого черта? – пискнула Пидж, у нее сбилось дыхание.  
– Смотрите, – только и сказал Кит, осторожно выпрямляясь.  
Прямо посреди дороги на белой разделительной полосе стоял человек. Его лицо и спецодежда казались смутно знакомыми, особенно выделялись красные рабочие перчатки.  
– Это не его мы видели мертвым за камнем? – прошептала Пидж и вцепилась одной рукой в Кита, а другой в Ханка так, будто Земля начала вращаться в сотню раз быстрее и их всех троих скинуло бы с поверхности, если бы они не держались. – Парни, может, уедем? Давайте уедем, ну пожалуйста!  
– Нельзя. Дроны наблюдают, веди себя как ни в чем не бывало, – Ханк натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку, похожую на гримасу боли.  
Человек неспешно приблизился, наклонился к окну с водительской стороны и дружелюбно заговорил:  
– Не подкинете до развилки у моста?  
Он выглядел совершенно обыкновенно, только взгляд был одновременно отсутствующий и сосредоточенный. Такой бывал у первых космонавтов, которые смотрели в вечность с черно-белых фото в учебниках истории.  
– В кузове поедешь? – голос Ханка дрожал.  
– Да. Спасибо, выручили! – человек залез в кузов, устроился и постучал ладонью по крыше, мол, можно трогаться. И они поехали. В полном молчании. Слышно было, как тяжело дышит Ханк и со всхлипами втягивает воздух Пидж.  
Через полчаса пикап миновал большой серый валун. Из-за камня торчала рука мертвеца с распухшей кожей и скрюченными пальцами – в красных рабочих перчатках.  
Пидж вздрогнула и прижалась к Киту, а Ханк посмотрел на него с надеждой, будто он был способен защитить их всех. А сам Кит подумал: «Широ бы смог, он бы не сдался и что-то придумал. А я не смогу».  
От ощущения бессилия он начал злиться и звереть. От самого сердца потек по венам огонь, словно пламя лесного пожарища. Выдвинулись клыки и удлинились ногти, впились острой кромкой в ладони.  
«Не смогу – но придется смочь!»  
– Кит, ты такой страшный. Я сейчас боюсь тебя сильнее, чем этого, хм, попутчика нашего, – со странной веселостью сообщила Пидж, изучающе заглядывая ему в глаза. – Знаешь, у меня аж настроение поднялось. Мы как красавица и чудовище. Мы с Ханком две красавицы, а ты – чудовище.  
– Пидж, – укоризненно сказал Ханк. – Это может звучать обидно. Мы три красавицы.  
Он кивнул на кузов, и стало ясно, что чудовище они везут там. 

Часть пути до дома Кит прошел пешком с рюкзаком за плечами и коробкой с пайком в руках. Солнечные лучи казались раскаленным свинцом, льющимся на голову и плечи. Воздух был пропитан пылью, и Кит надел респиратор и защитные очки.  
Дома он первым дело вымылся в растворе и переоделся, а потом долго убирался в комнате. Не то чтобы там было что убирать, кроме как стереть вездесущую желто-красную пыль, перетрясти постель да почистить окна от песка. Но он возился долго –устал за день. Даже для него это была слишком большая нагрузка, и мышцы ныли.  
Наконец, когда жар на дворе спал и солнце клонилось к горизонту, Кит понял, что хочет есть. Он распечатал контейнер в коробке с пайками и вздохнул. Внутри были пакетики с нечитаемыми надписями на алтеанском. Он порвал один, и на ладонь высыпался зеленоватый порошок, пахнущий болотом. Кит смешал порошок с водой, и в миске получилось много зеленой слизи, похожей на плесень.  
– Ладно, в приюте мы и хуже ели, – подбодрил он сам себя и взял ложку. И на вкус оно тоже напоминало плесень, но оказалось сытным и мгновенно прибавило сил. Кит протер миску, а потом отправился в сарай. Взял масленку и ящик с отцовскими инструментами, старыми, но прочными, каких сейчас не делают. Долго возился с мотоциклом. Проверил прокладки в головке блока цилиндров – так и есть, прогорели.  
За окнами уже давно стемнело, когда он закончил работу, но Кит не хотел уходить из сарая, где привычно пахло гарью и маслом, и не хотел отдыхать. Пока был занят – в голову не лезли ненужные и неуместные мысли. Он погасил свет и сел в углу, на деревянный ящик у лопат, топоров и связок веревки. Было тихо, со двора шелестел лопастями небольшой ветряк, дающий дому электричество, как и солнечные батареи на крыше и площадке у забора.  
Кит снял с крючка на стене старый отцовский шлем пожарного со следами копоти, нахлобучил на голову, опустил забрало и закрыл глаза. С детства его это успокаивало. Он и не заметил, как боком привалился к ящикам и уснул. 

Ему снился прохладный закат после сезона дождей. Фиолетовое небо и серо-голубая дымка в долине, где ливни наполнили русло сухой реки и поток нес свои воды на юг. Каменистые, голые летом, холмы покрылись зеленым мхом, расцвели кустарники. Сначала Кит сидел на плоском камне, смотрел вправо и видел свой мотоцикл с дорожными сумками, а потом медленно-медленно повернул голову и увидел Широ – совсем близко, вплотную. У Широ было красивое лицо с правильными крупными чертами. Высокие скулы, волевой подбородок и чуть тяжеловатая нижняя челюсть, которая странно гармонировала с полными, мягкими на вид губами. Его большие глаза были азиатскими, с высокими внешними уголками и густыми ресницами. Многие думали, что их радужки черные или карие. Но Кит точно знал – они темно-серые с редкими голубыми искрами у зрачков.  
Рослый Широ смотрел на Кита сверху вниз и слабо задумчиво улыбался. Ветер трепал челку его коротких темных волос. Он наклонился, положил теплую ладонь на щеку Кита и плавно, неторопливо поцеловал в губы, по-взрослому, с языком, горячо и влажно...

Кит проснулся. Он лежал на ящиках, а на полу валялся отцовский шлем. Сердце колотилось, было жарко, и жар этот будто стекал по его телу к низу живота. Он расстегнул ремень, сунул руку в штаны и тут же вытащил обратно – пальцы были влажными от спермы. Он кончил во сне, такое с ним бывало, но никогда при этом в дремотных грезах Кит не видел Широ и никогда так отчаянно и жадно не целовался с ним.  
– Наверное, я по нему скучаю, – самому себе сказал Кит по пути в душевую. – Да что там – точно скучаю.  
Он разделся и долго, закрыв глаза, отмокал под струями очищающего раствора, похожего на соленую морскую воду с примесями лекарств и трав. Он вспоминал, как первый раз в жизни поцеловался. 

Тогда небо было густого синего цвета с низкими белыми облаками. Он стоял на крыше одного из учебных корпусов, ладонями ощущал нагретый солнцем металл ограждения, а в лицо дул сухой ветер пустыни. У Кита болела скула от ушиба, а кожу тянули пластыри и пощипывал йод. Он снова подрался – костяшки в кровь. Рядом с ним стояла на самом краю девчонка, та самая соседка по парте на теоретической механике, он все время забывал ее имя, а теперь позабыл и лицо. Она тогда решительно повернулась к нему, обняла за шею, поднялась на носки и заглянула в глаза.  
– Я сейчас кое-что сделаю. Но ты никому не говори! – шепнула она и коротко прижалась теплыми губами к его губам. От ее волос пахло карамелью и медом. Ее ладони были маленькими и сильно дрожали. Он не шевелился пару мгновений, а потом осторожно отстранил ее от себя.  
– Ты дурак, – сказала она хрипло. – Все мальчишки – дураки!  
– Не обижайся, но мне не до этой всей ерунды, – с досадой ответил он. Ему покоя не давало то, что он узнал. Широ нездоров, он гораздо большая развалина, чем остальные пилоты, его мучают боли, возможно, он не сможет летать. А зачем вообще жить, если не летаешь?  
– Тебе что, и правда нравится наш герой гарнизона, Такаши Широгане? – спросила девочка и потрогала пальцами свои губы, будто пытаясь понять – изменилось ли что-то после поцелуя или все так же, как раньше. – Тогда вставай в очередь из парней и девушек. Он популярен – в отличие от тебя, мрачный ты дурень.  
– Он мой друг! – нервно и поспешно отмахнулся от нее Кит. – Это у тебя одна любовь в голове.  
Она хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась, ее глаза широко распахнулись, она ткнула пальцем в небо. Там, в южном направлении, синеву пересекли красные росчерки, землю тряхнуло, поднялись столбы пыли в пустыне, и лишь потом до корпусов докатился оглушительный грохот. Одновременно активировались силовые защитные поля гарнизона и зазвучал протяжный, все нарастающий сигнал тревоги. Алтея опять атаковала. Прямо из белых облаков выплывал огромный многопалубный корабль. А с космодрома уже стартовали первые шаттлы-истребители Земли. Один был сбит раньше, чем набрал высоту, и горящей грудой металла рухнул на соседний корпус, смял крышу, треснули перекрытия. Теперь ветер раскалился и пах удушающе горько.  
– Беги! – Кит схватил оцепеневшую девочку за руку и потащил по лестнице вниз-вниз к подземному убежищу и ангарам. Мелькали ступени, мигали аварийные огни. Кит видел страх на чужих лицах – совсем еще детских.  
Они, курсанты, тогда долго отсиживались под землей, и убежище трясло, а колонны и потолок скрипели так, будто вот-вот прогнутся. Мигнул и погас свет, даже красные аварийные лампы. Стало абсолютно темно, и слышался глухой грохот сверху да тяжелое людское дыхание со всех сторон. Кто-то тоненько заплакал.  
– Мне страшно, – горячим шепотом обожгло ухо Кита, рука девочки все еще стискивала его ладонь. – А тебе?  
– Нет. – И он не соврал, его даже пару раз тестировали врачи и пришли к выводу, что метисы галра менее восприимчивы к страху, зато более вспыльчивы, чем чистокровные земляне без примесей.  
Снова загрохотало, теперь ближе и громче, а потом с шорохом что-то посыпалось с потолка.  
– Пригнись! – Кит прижал девочку к себе и закрыл ее голову, по плечам стучали мелкие осколки бетона.  
И все стихло, только во тьме звучал гул испуганных людских голосов да кто-то ревел уже в голос, а его зло просили заткнуться.  
Так они и сидели, пока шлюз наверху не открылся и внутрь не просочился свет с верхних уровней, где лампы горели.  
– Без паники. Бой окончен, барьеры восстановлены, – прозвучал голос одного из офицеров. – Строимся в две шеренги и медленно выходим. Раненых не трогать, сейчас прибудут медики с носилками.  
Кит с девочкой вместе со всеми шаг за шагом поднимались по ступеням, пока не вышли в пронизанный солнечным светом холл – потолка не было, в перекрытии зияли пробоины и над головой синело открытое небо с темными полосами дыма. Сдохли системы кондиционирования, и потому было адски жарко и тяжело дышать сухим воздухом. Кит потерял девочку в беспокойной, все прибывающей толпе – ее перехватил медик в белой форме и уже светил фонариком в глаза, проверяя рефлексы зрачков, а через мгновение их загородили серые спины офицеров.  
– Кит! – его кто-то крепко ухватил за локоть и выдернул из толпы в тень коридора.  
– Широ! – Кит вцепился в его плечи, пальцы проскальзывали по скользкому материалу легкого скафандра. Широ улыбался, его черные волосы были растрепаны, челка торчала из-под летных очков.  
– Ты в порядке? – Широ пригляделся к нему и нахмурился, стянул плотные перчатки и прикоснулся к его опухшей скуле. – Ранен? Голова кружится?  
– Да это я подрался. – Кита накрыло таким счастьем, что хотелось смеяться и трясти Широ за плечи. – А потом, наверное, случайно содрал пластырь. Мне не больно.  
Широ покачал головой и показал кровь на пальцах:  
– У тебя свежие рассечения.  
– А, ничего страшного. С потолка какая-то ерунда падала на меня. Да забудь! Ты летал? На какую высоту поднимался? На первую космическую скорость выходил?  
– Пойдем-ка, Кит.  
Широ снова крепко ухватил его за локоть и насильно отвел к группе врачей, там усадил на пол, сам взял из большой стопки медкейс и открыл.  
– Смотри на меня, – с этими словами посветил маленьким фонариком в глаза. – Не тошнит?  
– Нет же! Да перестань, чего со мной возиться. Расскажи, как бой прошел! Вы ведь сбили их корабль, так?  
– Нет, не сбили, он ушел от нас, как всегда... Не вертись, – сказал Широ, потом смочил антисептиком бинт и начал медленно и осторожно протирать лицо Кита. Сильно жгло. – Парень, у тебя вся голова в крови. Когда медбригада освободится, надо будет сделать рентген. У тебя может быть сотрясение мозга и трещины в черепе.  
– Да ну! – фыркнул Кит. Ему было с одной стороны больно, а с другой приятно оттого, что Широ касался его так мягко, почти нежно. – Моим черепом можно двери вышибать, ты же знаешь.  
– Перестань со мной спорить, я старше по званию, кадет. – Широ старался сделать суровое лицо, но не мог, уголки губ подрагивали, будто он вот-вот улыбнется. Сейчас он казался беззащитным, напуганным и счастливым одновременно.  
– Мы видели, что корабль обстреливает этот корпус с убежищем, – сказал он. – Я боялся – вас завалит. И не знал, где ты.  
– А я знал, где ты. В небе и в космосе.  
– У тебя нет жара? – Широ потрогал его лицо ладонью. Нахмурился, а потом убрал челку Кита и медленно коснулся теплыми обветренными губами его лба. И тогда Кит первый раз в жизни почувствовал настоящий поцелуй. И покраснел.  
– Ты горячий, – сказал Широ и поспешно отстранился, отвел глаза.

Было темно, сияли звезды, только вдали на востоке просвечивала тонкая зеленая полоса. Кит уже вывел мотоцикл из сарая, когда в небе показался серебристый дрон, который ненадолго завис над площадкой у дома, а потом опустил на землю большую бочку и улетел. На бочке были алтеанские значки и надпись «универсальное горючее», а внутри, если открутить небольшую крышку сбоку, можно было увидеть вещество, очень похожее на съедобную слизь. Кит закатил бочку в сарай и вернулся к мотоциклу. Надел толстые защитные очки и матерчатую маску на лицо и поехал. Пока солнце не взошло, на пустошах было холодно, ветер трепал волосы Кита и упруго обтекал непроницаемую плотную куртку. Громко шумел двигатель, мотоцикл мощно вибрировал и оставалось только надеяться, что он не сдохнет на середине пути.  
У многоуровневой развязки, похожей на лист клевера, Кит увидел в зеркальце у руля знакомый старенький пикап и притормозил у обочины.  
Пикап остановился прямо посреди дороги, на белой разделительной полосе, и пассажирская дверца распахнулась. Высунулась заспанная и помятая Пидж с опухшими глазами и торчащими в разные стороны волосами.  
– Доброе утро. – Она громко зевнула во весь рот и потянулась. – Поехали с нами.  
– Ставь моцик в кузов, – послышался хриплый со сна вялый голос Ханка. – Там это... Есть... как их? Слово забыл... Пидж?  
– Сходни, – подсказала она. – Вытащи их и закатывай моцик. Эй, ты чего... Ух, ну и дела!..  
– Чего он? – спросил Ханк, ему было не видно. Кит не стал возиться со сходнями, он просто поднял мотоцикл и поставил в кузов, а потом подошел к кабине, забрался на сиденье подле Пидж и хлопнул дверцей.  
– У тебя грыжа будет или пуп развяжется, – уверенно сказала Пидж и потрогала его плечо и предплечье. – Напряги мышцы.  
– Зачем? – Кит отодвинулся и отнял руку.  
– Затем, что я хочу понять, как ты поднял моцик, который тебя в три раза больше весит.  
– Я бы тоже поднял трех Китов, – заявил Ханк, снимая пикап с ручного тормоза. Машина затарахтела и поехала по пустой трассе к наливающемуся алым небу. Справа вставало красное маленькое солнце в пыльной дымке. – А вот ему не поднять трех Ханков. Ханки – большие парни!  
Он нервно рассмеялся, а Пидж фыркнула и сказала:  
– Кит, не хотели тебя прямо с утреца расстраивать, но все мы, в смысле – все человечество, в полной жопе.  
– Меня это не удивляет. – Он только покачал головой и снял маску, сдвинул очки на лоб и теперь смотрел сквозь мутное грязное стекло на восход.  
– Да ну тебя, – она будто обиделась. – Ты хоть знаешь, что мы всю ночь пытались выйти на радиосвязь с людьми из других стран? И знаешь, что мы выяснили? Давай, спроси меня: что вы выяснили!  
«Она может быть невыносимой», – подумал Кит, но вслух послушно повторил ее фразу.  
Пидж глубоко вздохнула и выпалила:  
– Связи нет. И мы не можем точно сказать, сколько людей осталось на Земле после атаки Алтеи.  
Кит отвернулся от окна, потому что красное солнце слепило, и посмотрел на бледную Пидж, уголок ее правого глаза нервно подергивался, губы были плотно упрямо сжаты.  
– И чего ты так смотришь! – с нажимом произнесла она.  
– Да как мне смотреть? – он уже слегка злился. – Если связи нет, то и данных нет.  
– У тебя глаза светятся? – Пидж тут же переключилась и с интересом придвинулась к нему вплотную и ухватила за уши, чтобы не отворачивался. – Зрачок фиолетовый, в радужке желтые огни... Ханк! Ханк, глянь, как интересно!  
– Пидж, – укоризненно сказал тот и не стал отвлекаться от дороги, хотя за лобовым стеклом и не было ничего, кроме пустого хайвея.  
Дальше они болтали уже только о глупостях: мама Ханка испекла пирог из алтеанской слизи, Пидж случайно увидела Ханка голым в душе, а он завизжал, как смущенная девица.  
Они так заразительно хохотали, что и у Кита поднялось настроение. Они ехали к рабочему лагерю, были на оккупированной и порабощенной Земле, но все равно смеялись до колик в животе. Так было проще жить.

Небо было серо-синим от пыли в воздухе и жаркого волнующегося марева. Белое солнце приближалось к зениту и раскаляло воздух. Кит снял одну рабочую перчатку, чтобы поправить карабин страховки, и чуть не обжег пальцы о разогретый металл крепления. Он висел на высоте пяти этажей, упирался ногами в балку между колоннами и думал, что скорее помрет и протухнет от жары, чем закончит сварку кровли ангара.  
– Эй! – заорал ему Лэнс, который работал метрах в шести от него на своем участке. – Водички не хочешь?  
Он размахнулся и швырнул Киту бутылку, но не докинул – та с плеском грохнулась на бетонный пол внизу.  
– Идиот! – в ответ крикнул Кит и сдвинул защитное забрало, по лицу тек пот. – Косорукий!  
– От такого и слышу, дурень! – еще громче заорал Лэнс и покачнулся на страховке, его смуглое лицо было красным от жары и мокрым от испарины, короткие каштановые волосы перьями прилипли ко лбу. – Спорим, я раньше закончу свою часть?  
– Не закончишь! Ты и к вечеру это не приваришь.  
– На что спорим, а? – как всегда завелся Лэнс, он был младше Кита, но ходил вместе с ним на курс по основам навигации и уже тогда порядком доставал. – Если продуешь – голым пробежишь по лагерю!  
– Я-то не пробегу. А вот ты – да! – Кит всегда велся на его подначки, вот и теперь опустил забрало, взял электродержатель и зажег сварочную дугу, посыпались искры.  
– Ты проиграешь! – рявкнул Лэнс и взялся за дело с утроенной энергией.

Они не ладили еще с того невыносимо жаркого лета, когда после лекций попадали в одно и то же время на силовые тренировки в спортзале. Лэнсу отчего-то было важно пробежать круг по стадиону быстрее Кита, и гранату швырнуть дальше, и ловчее пройти полосу препятствий. А однажды им обоим пришла в голову на редкость идиотская идея – дождаться, когда все уйдут из раздевалки, и втихую подрочить в душевой. Там-то в липком белом паре и струях воды они и столкнулись. Прятаться было бессмысленно, да и некуда – лишь кафельные стены в просторном зале, льющаяся с потолка вода и чистящий раствор.  
– Я отвернусь, – сказал Лэнс, у которого щеки и уши были ярко-красными, а глаза черными и шальными. – И ты отвернись, понял? А как сделаешь свои дела – вали отсюда.  
Он сам прикрылся мокрым полотенцем и уставился на голого Кита – скользнул взглядом сверху вниз, дрогнул и резко отвернулся, встал к нему спиной:  
– Ну, я отвернулся! Твоя очередь!  
Кит уткнулся горячим лбом во влажную от капель стенку, по макушке и плечам били упругие струи, пахло химией. Он закрыл глаза, обхватил ладонью твердый член. У него все чаще по утрам стояло так, что хоть вой, иногда он кончал во сне и часто возбуждался после тренировок. Сегодня в спортзал приходили офицеры, показывали приемы рукопашки. Был и Широ. Он легко бросил Кита через себя, сделал захват, заломил руку за спину и всем весом прижал его лицом к матам. Кит дергался, он был чертовски сильным, но Широ – сильнее и гораздо тяжелее, так просто не сбросишь. Он горячо прерывисто дышал Киту в затылок и все больше наваливался, будто хотел смять и сломать. Киту пришлось сдавленно простонать: «Сдаюсь». Широ отпустил не сразу, отчего-то промедлил и просто лежал на нем, но все же отстранился и помог подняться. Улыбнулся и хлопнул Кита по плечу: «Ты так вырос, парень!»  
– Не то слово вырос... – пробормотал Кит, ладонь скользила по члену. Он слышал тихие, приглушенные постанывания Лэнса – тот всегда и во всем был шумным. Кит вспомнил жаркое дыхание Широ, вес его тела и дрожь мышц, дернулся и тихо, безмолвно кончил в кулак. Еще немного постоял под душем и вышел, не оборачиваясь на Лэнса.  
В пустой раздевалке он плюхнулся на лавку и стал остервенело сушить полотенцем отросшие за лето волосы. Нужно было торопиться на лекции. Он вытирал горящее лицо, когда почувствовал легкое движение прохладного воздуха – кто-то зашел в раздевалку. Кит поднял голову и увидел Широ, который на ходу стаскивал майку.  
– Можешь пока не заходить в душ? – тихо попросил Кит и прикрылся полотенцем, хотя раньше не особенно стеснялся Широ или других парней.  
Широ сел напротив и посмотрел вопросительно, его влажная от испарины челка прилипла к лицу, обнаженная грудь все еще тяжело вздымалась после тренировки. На коже видны были белые нити старых шрамов.  
– Лэнс комплексует, – не нашел ничего лучше сказать Кит. Прозвучало глупо.  
– Я понимаю. У вас возраст такой, – хрипло отозвался Широ. – Который год просим у начальства хоть пару кабинок в душевых, но пока все никак.  
Он не раздевался дальше, а Кит не одевался. Так и сидели. Когда молчание стало напряженным, Широ сказал:  
– В спарринге ты должен был использовать мою слабость – правую руку. И свое преимущество – скорость, ведь ты быстрее меня. А когда вырастешь, то станешь и сильнее меня, гораздо сильнее.  
– Я уже вырос, – буркнул Кит, ему было неловко, и чертов Лэнс все никак не возвращался. – И я никогда не стану бить тебя по больной руке. Никогда.  
Широ мягко улыбнулся ему и хотел что-то сказать, но тут вышел Лэнс в халате, полотенце на голове и маске из серо-зеленого крема на лице. Широ только хлопнул Кита по плечу и, как был, без майки, но в тренировочных штанах скрылся в душевой. Еще мгновение была видна его широкая спина в каплях влаги и стройные бедра, а потом фигуру заволокло белым паром.  
– Офицеры нынче в одежде моются? – Лэнс плюхнулся на лавку, достал из рюкзака зеркальце и стал придирчиво разглядывать себя так и этак.  
– Парни нынче мажутся масками из глины или что там у тебя? – в тон ему проворчал Кит и начал торопливо одеваться.  
– Я, в отличие от тебя, красив и слежу за внешностью. Девчонкам нравится, – самодовольно заявил Лэнс и добавил: – На следующей тренировке я тебя сделаю по всем нормативам, усек?  
– Ага, мечтай! – огрызнулся Кит, застегнул форменный китель, закинул рюкзак с учебниками на плечо и широким шагом пошел между рядами шкафчиков и лавок.  
– Зато меня девочки любят! – вслед ему донесся голос Лэнса. – А тебя никто не любит!

– Закончил! – одновременно заорали Кит и Лэнс.  
Кит погасил сварочную дугу, откинул защитное забрало и сердито уставился на Лэнса, лицо которого было красным и блестело от пота. Солнце зависло прямо над головами, и казалось, что оно льет с неба им на головы белую раскаленную лаву. Листы металла на крыше ангара ослепительно сияли в этом свете.  
– Я раньше! – они опять кричали в унисон.  
– Врешь! – Лэнс размахнулся и намеренно швырнул в него бутылку с водой, но промазал, и она звучно шлепнулась на перекрестье балок и застряла. – Раздевайся и беги голым по лагерю! Такой был уговор.  
– Сам раздевайся, – рыкнул на него Кит и начал медленно спускаться на страховке вниз, упираясь ногами в бетонную колонну. На уровне ниже он поднял бутылку, зубами открутил крышку, жадно отпил, а остальное плеснул себе в лицо.  
Внизу их обоих ждала Пидж с двумя мисками зеленой похлебки в руках, одетая в светлую робу медика. Ее кожа обгорела на солнце, а на щеках и носу высыпали яркие веснушки. Очки сидели криво, а волосы стали, как воронье гнездо.  
– Вы что, не слышали сигнала к обеду? – спросила она и сунула им в руки миски, стоило отстегнуться от страховки. – Так можно и свою порцию клювом прощелкать.  
Она потерла обгоревшую переносицу и громко чихнула. От ее одежды и волос сильно пахло лекарствами и табачным дымом.  
– После обеда – второй раунд в нашем споре, Кит, – заявил Лэнс, кривясь от мерзкого вкуса съедобной слизи. – А сейчас, дамы и господа, разрешите откланяться. Прямо по курсу симпатичная девушка.  
Он широко улыбнулся, сверкнул белыми ровными зубами и отошел к группе отдыхающих у палаток.  
– Я тоже вообще-то симпатичная девушка, – сказала Пидж. Она содрала с носа тонкую обветренную кожицу и с интересом разглядывала. – Пойдем, Кит, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Отличный мужик, доктор. Теперь он мой куратор.  
Они пересекли лагерь. У полевой кухни помахали усталому Ханку, которого, видно, припахали помогать поварам. Он мыл миски в большой бадье с чистящим концентратом, и его фартук весь был в зеленой слизи.  
Пидж вошла в густую тень от брезентового навеса, где на ящиках сидел и дымил сигаретой немолодой мужик с проседью в темных волосах и щетиной на щеках. На шее у него висел стетоскоп, а из кармана мятого медицинского халата торчала початая бутылочка спирта.  
Он молча протянул руку, и Кит пожал холодную ладонь. Теперь доктор держал сигарету в левой, и стало заметно, что у него нет двух пальцев – только обрубки мизинца и безымянного.  
– У дока есть теория, – шепотом, будто секрет, сообщила Пидж, ее глаза сияли.  
Доктор в сторону выдохнул белую струю дыма и низким, скрипучим голосом сказал:  
– Пидж, ты уверена, что ему можно доверять?  
– Ну, мы ему уже доверяем. Вроде бы, – она пожала плечами, а потом глянула на Кита с подозрением. – Он чертовски сильный, хорошо, если будет с нами и на нашей стороне.  
– Вот как? – доктор издал короткий сухой смешок, взгляд его выцветших глаз обратился к Киту. – Тогда слушай...  
– Погодите! – дернулась Пидж, а на лбу доктора появилась красная точка лазерного прицела. Дрон завис прямо у края тени от брезента.  
– Ох, да не тряситесь вы так, – вяло махнул рукой доктор, он оставался таким же лениво-расслабленным и флегматичным. – Давайте, ребятки, дышите глубоко и ровно. Подумайте о чем-нибудь приятном.  
Несколько липких долгих мгновений дрон сканировал их одного за другим. Пидж сильно дрожала, дышала загнанно и смотрела только прямо перед собой. Кит очень медленно положил ладонь на ее плечо, она прерывисто вздохнула, посмотрела на него снизу вверх, а потом расслабилась и будто обмякла. Лампа на корпусе дрона из красной стала желтой, а потом зажегся и зеленый сигнал. Дрон беззвучно поднялся в небо, стал серебристой точкой, а затем и вовсе исчез.  
Доктор затянулся, пыхнул дымом и сказал:  
– Они не улавливают наши мысли – это я уже выяснил на своем опыте. Дроны только считывают всплески активности в разных частях мозга да фиксируют сердцебиение. Пока вы ведете себя как паиньки, можете спокойно думать о массовом геноциде алтеан. Только при дронах не говорите об этом вслух, они неплохо распознают и конвертируют земную речь, могут читать по губам. И еще кое-что важное, – продолжил он и теперь смотрел вдаль на желто-красную пустыню и синее небо, а сигарета дымилась, и оттого у него слезился один глаз. – Мы с Пидж проводим медосмотр всех работников лагеря и точно можем сказать, что у нас тут процентов двадцать пять биороботов. Часть из них – похожи как две капли воды.  
– Клоны одного человека, – пояснила Пидж и села рядом с доктором на ящики. – По нашей теории, алтеане могут клонировать гуманоидов. Но не просто создавать одинаковые тела. Они каким-то образом считывают, сохраняют и тиражируют информацию из человеческой памяти.  
Доктор опять сухо хохотнул, будто это было смешно, и протянул пачку сигарет:  
– Закурить не хотите, малышня?.. Ну нет так нет. Здоровыми помрете, значит. Так о чем мы говорили?.. Алтеане могут воссоздать тело даже из одной клетки, была бы ДНК. Но вот для записи информации из мозга им нужен, собственно, живой, не сильно поврежденный мозг. Поэтому, думаю, они действительно держали и, может быть, все еще держат пленных. Ценных людей, у которых есть что извлечь из памяти – воспоминания, навыки.  
Он еще что-то говорил о том, что, когда алтеане возвращают мертвецов, они используют генетический материал умершего, а вот сознание пихают – какое уж есть в базе. Кит слушал невнимательно, его будто рубильником перемкнуло, выключило из жизни. Он смотрел на ослепительно-яркое небо и думал, что, может быть, где-то там, в вышине, на корабле алтеан, есть не один, а десяток Такаши Широгане, да только у них внутри чужие воспоминания и чужая память. А настоящего Широ и даже его воспоминаний больше нет.  
– Кит, – Пидж тронула за руку, и он рассеянно посмотрел на нее. – Мой папа и брат, возможно, живы.  
– Будете? Разбавленный, – теперь доктор предлагал хлебнуть из бутылочки со спиртом и сам сделал короткий глоток, утер губы тыльной стороной изувеченной ладони. – Я вам вот что скажу, малышня. Знаете, почему расу галра уничтожили? Потому что они смелые и вспыльчивые, хищники-одиночки. Таких трудно контролировать. А мы, людишки, что с нас возьмешь? Мы стадо травоядных. Нас легко запугать и заставить маршировать строем. Мы даже любим это, строем-то ходить. Этому в гарнизоне учат. Дисциплине и подчинению, разве не так?  
– На программировании нас, наоборот, учили мыслить творчески, – с обидой возразила Пидж. – Вы уж слишком обобщаете. И хватит сосать спирт. Вам плохо станет.  
– Мне уже плохо, дурочка, – он вздохнул и поскреб небритую щеку. – Всегда думал: вся наша жизнь – эксперимент высшей расы над землянами. А теперь так и есть. Они ставят опыты, понимаете? Как над группой лабораторных крыс. Знаете старинный эксперимент «Вселенная-25»? Четырех здоровых крыс разного пола поместили в клетку, где была благоприятная температура, много пищи и материала для гнезд. Крысюки размножились, озверели и выродились. Убийства, каннибализм, извращения, распад на фракции внутри колонии. А почему именно «Вселенная-25»? А потому что предыдущие двадцать четыре колонии уже погибли...  
– Доктор, ну хватит, – Пидж решительно отняла у него бутылку, закупорила и сунула в свой карман. – Кстати, все хотела спросить, а в каком корпусе госпиталя вы работали? Я вас до сегодняшнего дня не видела в гарнизоне.  
Доктор медленно поднял руку и указал подрагивающим пальцем на разрушенное здание вдали:  
– Работал в отделении для безнадежно больных. Занимался группой пилотов. Вылечить мы их не могли, только купировали симптомы. Все мои пациенты умирали.  
Он внезапно в упор посмотрел на Кита и сказал:  
– Мы со дня на день ждали Такаши Широгане, уже и палату подготовили. Ты же знаешь, ему недолго оставалось. Он тебя вписал в анкете в графу, кому отдать его вещи, – Киту Когане. 

С этого раскаленного жаркого дня они больше ни разу не видели доктора, а один медик сказал, что, кажется, заметил тело в белом халате за пустынными барханами на востоке. Но искать – бесполезно, уже занесло песками.  
Сутки сменялись сутками. Работа была монотонной и бесконечной. Космодром, корпуса гарнизона и госпиталя медленно вырастали из руин. Алыми буквами в небе алтеане отдали приказ отремонтировать один из грузовых кораблей, чтобы перевозить на нем ресурсы с Земли к станции на орбите. И теперь Кит вместе с Ханком и бригадой инженеров возился с огромным старым шаттлом в только что отстроенном ангаре. Пидж поселилась в кое-как восстановленной казарме, в маленькой комнатке-боксе, иллюминатор которой выходил на пустыню и каньон. Ханк и Кит часто ночевали в соседних боксах, слишком усталые, чтобы ехать по домам. Многочасовая каждодневная работа, строгий режим, питание зеленой слизью и постоянный надзор дронов измотали всех. Люди двигались в машинальном, автоматическом отупении. В столовой, которую перенесли в один из ангаров, в обеденный перерыв было тихо, только звенели металлические плошки. Люди молча ели, глядя каждый в свою миску, изредка переговаривались шепотом, односложно. Даже Лэнс притих, глаза его запали, а губы обветрились. Здоровяк Ханк за последние недели заметно похудел, комбинезон стал ему свободен и болтался на широких плечах. Пидж докрасна обгорела на солнце, ее светлые волосы вылиняли под палящими лучами, а сама она будто истончилась и состояла теперь только из кожи, костей и упрямства. Ее глаза лихорадочно блестели за стеклами очков, она пристально следила за перемещениями дронов.  
Прошло сорок дней с тех пор, как Земля была захвачена. На обеде мрачная Пидж еле слышно сказала Киту: на сороковой день раньше поминали усопших и душа умершего в этот день наконец отправлялась в рай или ад.  
– И сдается мне, что мы все уже в аду, – шепнула она ему на ухо и вяло поковыряла ложкой зеленое месиво. Запасы обычных земных продуктов уже подошли к концу, осталась лишь пара мешков крупы да, может, банка тушенки – и ту уже забрали себе офицеры.  
– Привет, Пидж! – В проходе между столами остановились два совершенно одинаковых человека, оба были один в один как брат Пидж, Мэтт. Этих Мэттов стало особенно много после начала ремонта космического шаттла, потому что, очевидно, понадобились их навыки. Мэттов не смущало то, что они клоны, их вообще ничто не волновало, их лица всегда были отстраненно-приветливыми, а глаза пустыми. Наверное, и правда существовали человеческие души и, чтобы вдохнуть в тело настоящую жизнь, мало было запустить процесс деления клеток, быстро вырастить организм и впихнуть в мозг информацию. Эти Мэтты были биологическими роботами – по-другому не назовешь.  
– Привет, Мэтт, – кисло ответила им Пидж, и они пошли дальше. Сначала при виде них она дергалась, пару раз плакала, уткнувшись в широкую грудь Ханка, и еле слышно подвывала. А потом что-то в ней надломилось и, как перелом кости, срослось, но неровно.  
Сейчас она повернулась к Киту и сказала с кривой улыбкой:  
– В такие моменты чертовски тебе завидую, что у тебя нет родственников. А то бегали бы вокруг тебя три одинаковых сестры с глазами, как у зомби. Врагу не пожелаешь!  
– Ребята, – негромко заговорил Ханк. Он сидел напротив них и уплетал уже вторую миску слизи. – Ешьте больше. Пидж, пожалуйста, ложечку за меня, ложечку за Кита, а?  
Он посмотрел на нее умоляюще, и Пидж запихнула в себя немного еды.  
– Поедем сегодня домой? – тихонько предложил Ханк, когда его соседи по столу доели и медленно побрели с тарелками к мойке. – Хочу своих повидать. И с вами потолковать по дороге. Да и неспокойно здесь.  
– Вчера кадеты с офицером подрались за провиант – тушенку и сгущенку, – на ухо Киту сказала Пидж и громко икнула. – Дроны не вмешивались, только наблюдали. Эта зеленая слизь уже всем поперек горла. Люди нервничают.  
– Кто победил? – спросил Кит, склонившись к ней. – Кадеты или офицер?  
– Дружба победила, – буркнула она. – Ящик оказался вскрыт, а внутри была только пара пустых банок. 

На закате они все вместе забрались в пикап и отправились в путь, и по правой стороне от машины за каньоном небо полыхало красно-фиолетовым огнем, а с севера наползали темные тучи. Ветер бил по кузову, залетал в окна, холодный и влажный, трепал волосы.  
– Сезон дождей начинается, – сказала Пидж, она сняла очки и протирала их краем футболки от капель, которые принес ветер. – Хорошо, что мы так быстро построили жилые модули и парочку ангаров. Дроны так мотивирует, ха-ха!  
– Ливень ночью зарядит, вот увидите, – с улыбкой проговорил Ханк, поглядывая на них. Он прибавил газу, и пикап взревел. – Утром трудновато будет вернуться на работу, но уж очень домой хотелось, сил нет.  
– Зато по холодку поедем, – Пидж улыбнулась в ответ. Закат окрашивал ее светлые волосы в нежно-розовый. – Так что ты хотел нам сказать, Ханк?  
Он сжал руль, набрал в грудь воздуха и громко спросил:  
– Вы хоть раз видели алтеан? Вот самих алтеан, не их корабли или роботов?  
– Не-а, – протянула Пидж. – Но это же была закрытая информация, может, их кто из офицерского состава видел. Или, вон, Кит, он же успел стать пилотом... Кит?  
Он почесал в затылке и почувствовал, что волосы влажные от мокрого ветра. Ответил:  
– Никогда не видел. Спрашивал у других пилотов, помню, но они отмалчивались. Один сказал, что дал подписку о неразглашении или что-то вроде того.  
– Ясно, – медленно проговорил Ханк, его темная кожа в закатных лучах отливала красным, и было заметно, как на похудевшем лице выделились скулы и четкая линия тяжелого подбородка. – Тогда предположу, что алтеан больше не существует. Я думаю, лет триста назад или, может, тысячу Алтею захватили алтеанские же роботы. И теперь эта империя машин порабощает обитаемый космос. Как вам идея?  
Пидж глубоко задумалась, глядя в приборную панель, а Кит сказал:  
– Не согласен. Их корабли и техника – автоматика и дистанционное управление, да. Но и сами алтеане не в Солнечной системе, они спокойно сидят на своей чертовой Алтее. А какая-нибудь компьютерная программа «Поработим космос» принимает часть решений.  
– Откуда нам знать, сидят ли они на своей Алтее? – сомневался Ханк. – Мы их планету даже не можем увидеть нашими земными приборами. Мы ведь не знаем, где она. Может, давно погибла, потому что их Солнце взорвалось? Вот у народа галра были хотя бы колонии в соседней системе, и сами галра прилетали на Землю. И ты, Кит, как доказательство.  
– Ваши теории могут быть верны, – со вздохом сказала хмурая Пидж. – Хотя... Вам не кажется, ребята, что эти роботы действуют слишком уж нелогично и странно для роботов? Все это действительно похоже на эксперимент и на рабочий лагерь для военнопленных, а такое свойственно гуманоидам, разве нет?  
– Может, у роботов развита собственная роболичность, похожая на гуманоидную? – Ханк не сдавался. – И разве гуманоиды не были бы еще более жестоки? Вспомним историю Земли и...  
– А может, они еще станут жестокими. Может, это только начало, – Кит отвернулся и теперь смотрел в окно – небо было сине-черным, как густая тушь, и проявились белые мелкие звезды. – Первая фаза эксперимента.  
– Тогда скоро и вторая фаза, – голос Пидж звучал глухо. – Люди начинают грызню. Сначала сплотились, а теперь – борьба за ресурсы, еду и воду. Зеленой слизи явно недостаточно для нормального питания. Так и до каннибализма рукой подать.  
– Ну что ж вы такие пессимисты, – расстроенно проговорил Ханк. – Может, наоборот, скоро найдут способ бороться с дронами! Люди не сдаются! Не мы же одни пытаемся во всем разобраться и что-то придумать.  
– А чего на других полагаться! – завелась Пидж. – Вдруг только мы сможем что-то сделать – и больше никто!  
Ханк натянуто рассмеялся:  
– Если б мы были главными героями фантастической книги, тогда...  
Кит перестал слушать. По черному небу среди точек звезд скользила тонкая светлая полоса. У него заколотилось сердце, словно он видел такое впервые в жизни – дыхание перехватило, возникла легкость и непривычное, теплое и одновременно тянущее чувство в груди.  
– Падающая звезда!  
– Где? – удивился Ханк.  
– Не вижу. У нас зрение хуже твоего, Кит... – Пидж засуетилась. – Где бинокль, Ханк?  
В бардачке?.. Ого! Ничего себе! – Пидж с биноклем навалилась на Кита и высунула голову в окно. – На минуту показалось – капсула падает или малый шаттл. Но нет, точно метеорное тело горит в атмосфере. Ерунда, но красиво.  
А полоска с пылающим, как головка спички, наконечником все тянулась по небесам в направлении большого каньона и дома Кита, пока не скрылась за холмами.  
– Падающая звезда – это к счастью, – серьезно сказал Ханк. – Все успели загадать желание? Только никому не говорите, что загадали. А то не сбудется.  
– Романтика! – громко засмеялась Пидж, все еще глядя в бинокль. – Я загадала!  
Ханк остановил пикап у развилки, где на ветру покачивались чахлые сухие деревья:  
– Кит, пора прощаться. Мы сейчас к Пидж поедем вдвоем, так что свернем на восток.  
– Будем Ханка с моей мамой знакомить, – покивала она. – И с клонами брата и отца, конечно. Чудесная дружная семья.  
– Слушайте, – внезапно начал Ханк, когда Кит уже открыл дверцу. – Давайте расскажем Лэнсу все, что узнали? Он ведь тоже наш друг.  
– Мы скажем, когда будем знать, что нам делать и как Лэнс сумеет нам помочь. Не раньше, – возразила Пидж. – Первое правило бойцовского клуба – не говори о бойцовском клубе.

Мотоцикл гнал по трассе, ветер в спину все усиливался и подталкивал вперед, а за Китом, как свора голодных псов, бежали мутные серо-черные облака, проглатывая звезды. Сердце все не унималось, колотилось, как после первого прыжка с парашютной вышки, когда Кит кричал от восторга, а его обнимал и отрывал от земли смеющийся Широ. И тогда и сейчас чудилось: вот-вот случится что-то хорошее.  
С первыми каплями дождя и далекими раскатами грома Кит взбежал на крыльцо дома. Второпях заварил зеленую массу и выпил жижу одним глотком, быстро принял душ и переоделся в чистую, но мятую и старую, пахнущую пылью одежду. В комнате все предметы лежали на прежних местах, только на подоконнике и на полу нападало мелких песчинок и они скрипели под подошвами. По окнам громко шуршали струи дождя. Кит погасил лампу в спальне, но включил оранжевый старый фонарь над крыльцом и сел на ступени в круглом пятне света. Навес вздрагивал от потоков воды, с края лило, и первые две ступени намокли, а вода подбиралась к ботинкам Кита. Было свежо и так влажно, что казалось – не дышишь, а пьешь холодный воздух. Теперь ветер с брызгами бил в лицо, раздувал волосы и рубашку. От влаги Киту казалось, что он плачет, только ледяными безвкусными слезами.  
Он навалился плечом на деревянные перила, вдыхал запах дождя и ждал, хотя не знал, чего ждет. Ему казалось, он просто взорвется, как топливный бак шаттла, если прямо сейчас не случится хоть что-то. Он помнил это чувство – так же его сердце стучало, когда он, еще младший курсант, ждал, когда Широ вернется с вылета. Вот-вот приземлятся легкие шаттлы, откроются ворота ангара и выйдут пилоты, а с ними и Широ – он будет на ходу стаскивать шлем скафандра, покажется его счастливое загорелое лицо и черная непослушная челка встанет дыбом...  
Кит не сразу понял, что задремал под шум дождя, а его лоб уперся в перекладину перил. Он вздрогнул, поежился от холода и потер глаза. И в этот момент в оранжевый круг от фонаря нетвердым шагом ступил человек. Он был высок и широкоплеч, но сгибался, будто от боли, его ноги подрагивали. Серая безликая одежда рваными мокрыми лоскутами облепила тело. Волосы были светлыми, будто седыми. Он медленно поднял лицо в прозрачных струях дождя, и капли сорвались с небритого подбородка. Спинку его носа пересекал глубокий горизонтальный шрам, а глаза казались черными от расширенных зрачков. И это был Широ. Такаши Широгане.  
Кит окликнул его, хотел встать навстречу. Но Широ лишь покачал головой, рухнул на ступени, навалился на Кита, обхватил его за пояс, уткнулся мокрой головой ему в живот и прерывисто с присвистом вздохнул.  
– Кит, – глухим и незнакомым, непривычно низким голосом выговорил он, его мощные плечи тряслись. Он был мокрым, холодным и очень тяжелым.  
– Широ? – прошептал Кит и неуверенно коснулся белых коротких волос, проверяя – реален ли он. – Это ты?  
Широ поднял лицо, его черные глаза были широко распахнуты и казались инопланетными, чужими из-за неровных темно-серебряных ресниц и бликов рыжего фонаря. По щекам к щетине на подбородке тянулись среди капель дождя две мокрые дорожки.  
– Я умер, – прохрипел он, и его губы дрожали. – Широ – умер. Прости меня, Кит, прости, малыш.  
Он порывисто стиснул его так сильно, что стало трудно дышать, пальцы правой руки были твердыми и ледяными, будто из стали.  
Кит медленно-медленно гладил светлые волосы на затылке и смотрел теперь только вперед, на шумное, шелестящее в черноте пустыни марево дождя. Он обмер, и тело будто закоченело, холод расползался от сердца, которое пропустило удар и билось теперь не в ритм.  
– Я чувствую себя Широ, – звучал незнакомый низкий голос. – Но я знаю, что я – не он. И не хочу тебя обманывать. Когда я осознал себя, первая мысль в голове была о тебе.  
– Пойдем, – вытолкнул из себя Кит и с трудом отстранил этого Широ от себя, тот цеплялся и не хотел разрывать объятия. Только теперь стало заметно – его правая рука из металла, тускло блестящего в свете фонаря. Механический протез.  
Кит обхватил его за пояс, поддерживая, и повел к пристройке у дома. Грязь чавкала под подошвами ботинок Кита и босыми ступнями Широ.  
– Вымойся. Есть подогрев жидкости для душа, – отстраненно сказал Кит, врубил свет и бойлер в пристройке – забурлил бак с чистящей смесью и зашелестели лопасти вытяжки на потолке.  
– Хорошо, но у нас мало времени, – ответил Широ, быстро, но неуклюже стягивая с себя мокрую рванину. Его спина и левая рука были исполосованы шрамами, будто бороздами на перепаханном поле. А правая двигалась так, словно он еще не освоился с ней, она оттягивала тело вбок, смещала центр тяжести. Он полностью разделся и попытался отвернуть краны душевой, но здоровая рука все никак не могла с ними справиться, пальцы проскальзывали. Он взялся механической ладонью, раздался скрежет, и металл ручки крана погнулся.  
– Черт возьми! – Широ обернулся через плечо и умоляюще посмотрел на Кита. – Я помню, как открывать кран, но мое тело этого никогда не делало.  
Кит подошел, оттеснил его плечом и открутил вентили, застучали по поддону капли. Размыло песок и красную глину на ногах Широ, и стало видно, что кожа содрана об камни, а ступни и пальцы стерты в кровь.  
– Почему ты сказал, что у нас мало времени? – спросил Кит, он старался ухватиться хоть за какую-то конкретную мысль, иначе ему казалось, что он вот-вот провалится в темную и страшную бездну паники. Он плохо контролировал себя, клыки то удлинялись, то снова становились человеческой длины. А зрение становилось то острее, и он видел каждый мелкий волосок на щеках Широ и неровную кромку у горизонтального шрама, то все расплывалось перед глазами. Кит психовал и сам знал об этом.  
– Я спустился на Землю в алтеанской капсуле, – твердо ответил чужой Широ. – И эта капсула сейчас в каньоне. Мы должны ее спрятать. Она пригодится... Можешь дать мне какую-нибудь одежду?  
Теперь он выглядел собранным и решительным – таким был Широ перед вылетами с космодрома. Говорил негромко и без нажима, но было ясно – отдает приказы. Он всего пару минут простоял под душем и тут же кое-как перекрыл краны, взял Кита за локоть мокрой, но теперь горячей живой рукой и потащил во тьму на веранде. По крыше бил ливень, струи бесновались так, что ни зги не было видно дальше очертаний крыльца. Ветер сменился, и теперь дождь заливал и ступени, и деревянный пол веранды, ручейками тянулся к порогу. Широ шагнул внутрь дома, зажег лампу – точно помнил, где выключатель. Его босые ступни оставляли следы на пыльном полу, в спину светил фонарь.  
– Есть тягач или трактор с большой тягловой силой? – деловито спросил Широ и пошатнулся, все же ему трудно было стоять, ноги плохо держали. Он сел на край кровати, и его плечи устало поникли. По телу можно было изучать анатомию – поджарый и стройный, но с мощной мускулатурой.  
– Хочешь оттащить капсулу? Но куда? – задавал вопросы Кит. Он достал из шкафа старый ящик с вещами отца – только эта одежда могла подойти рослому Широ. Отцовские рубашки и рабочие брюки сладковато-горько пахли дымом, одеколоном с древесными нотами и табаком – напарники-пожарные много курили. – Нет у меня техники. Только мотоцикл. И не в сарае же мы спрячем капсулу?  
– Думай, Кит, думай. – Широ потер виски и обхватил голову так, будто она раскалывалась, лицо исказилось. – Не могу сам сообразить. Когда пытаюсь вспомнить о чем-то, кроме тебя, – такая боль. А когда в голове только ты – мне хорошо.  
Он говорил со странной нежностью в голосе.  
– Откуда ты вообще взялся? – Кит отдал ему стопку одежды и теперь искал подходящую пару сапог и дождевики для них обоих. – Ты ведь клон, так? Биоробот? Я могу тебе доверять?  
Широ начал было отвечать, но осекся, сжал голову, откинулся на кровать и тихо-тихо, сдавленно завыл на одной ноте, как раненый зверь. Он вздрагивал и одновременно почти беззвучно кричал и плакал, слезы текли сквозь пальцы. И Кит никогда не видел ничего более интимного и вместе с тем отвратительного. Он не знал, что делать. Он наблюдал подобное только пару раз, когда на лекциях им, кадетам, показывали документальные фильмы о военных с посттравматическим синдромом.  
Он сел на кровать подле Широ, неуверенно погладил по трясущемуся плечу.  
– Голова так болит, да? Хочешь, я вколю тебе анестетик? У меня в аптечке есть несколько ампул.  
– Нет... Анестетик седатирует... – прошептал Широ, шумно втянул воздух и уже спокойнее продолжил: – Спать захочу от него. Но нельзя. Вколи мне адреналин.  
Он опять вздохнул, отвел ладони от покрасневшего лица и слабо улыбнулся, накрыл левой рукой руку Кита.  
– А если сердце не выдержит? У тебя и так наверняка не кровь, а сплошной адреналин.  
– Все будет хорошо, – приободрился Широ и медленно сел, посмотрел пристально и задумчиво на него сверху вниз и внезапно сказал: – Ты так вырос. Совсем взрослый.  
– Нет, никаких уколов, – покачал головой Кит, он прижал два пальца к шее Широ и почувствовал, как бешено бьется жилка. – Одевайся. И пока я не буду задавать тебе трудных вопросов. Но это не значит, что я тебе доверяю, понял?  
Широ кивнул.  
– Есть хочешь? Или пить? – спохватился Кит.  
– Позже, – отозвался Широ, торопливо одеваясь. Он никак не мог застегнуть пуговицы, руки не понимали, чего от них хотят. – Ты придумал, как сдвинуть капсулу?  
Кит сам быстро застегнул на нем мятую рубашку и ответил:  
– Я думаю... Я думаю... мы распилим капсулу. У меня есть мощный лазерный резак и обычная дисковая пила для металлов.

Ливень бил по их плечам изо всех сил, темнота казалась влажной и липкой, струи стекали по дождевикам, штаны быстро промокли, заливало за голенища сапог. Ветер с брызгами бил в лицо, словно морские волны. Под ногами расползалась грязь и скрипел мокрый песок. Свет фонаря Кита освещал только их сапоги, темно-красную землю и два кейса с инструментами.  
– Куда идти дальше? – Кит перекрикивал шум дождя и ветра, по лицу текли струи, заливаясь в рот, холодные и будто солоноватые. – Этот каньон или следующий?  
– Этот! – на ухо ему заорал Широ.  
– Тут не спустимся, надо в обход! – Кит потащил его за рукав в другую сторону, туда, где склон был пологим, а земля уходила вниз уступами. Они скользили в грязи, под подошвами осыпалась размякшая почва, их тянуло вниз, в каньон, вместе со струями проливного дождя. Слышно было, как бурлит вода, – это пересохшее русло реки наполнялось. Лучи фонарей тусклыми пятнами метались из стороны в сторону, Кит видел только край своего капюшона, капли прямо на ресницах и черноту. Он вцепился в мокрую ткань плаща Широ и боялся разжать пальцы. Оступился, взмахнул свободной рукой, фонарь выпал, пятно света дернулось, закрутилось и исчезло в темноте. Широ крепко ухватил Кита за пояс сильной металлической рукой. Так и спускались, держась друг за друга, до самого дна, где по щиколотки погрузились в ледяную, но бушующую, будто кипящую воду.  
– Туда! Кажется... – Голос был едва слышен, хотя Широ прижался к Киту и орал прямо на ухо. Они шли по дну каньона, который быстро наполнялся. Ноги еле двигались против течения мутной черно-серой реки. – Вот!  
Единственный фонарь высветил бок небольшой капсулы, она лежала на боку, глубоко зарывшись в землю. Крышка была откинута, и внутрь уже набралась вода, на поверхности лопались пузыри, вверх, как стебли растений, торчали обрывки проводов. Из глубины разливался слабый розоватый свет.  
Они долго распиливали неподатливый металл, капли шипели на оплавленных краях обшивки. У Кита было ощущение, что он потрошит крупного инопланетного зверя, а не демонтирует космический аппарат. Он не понимал толком строения капсулы и резал наугад, вытаскивал крупные куски, которые, как он надеялся, были приборами. Из проводов и трубок сочилась розовая жижа и оставляла светящиеся лужицы и пятна. Кит будто с мясом выдрал панель управления, положил на камень и взялся за какие-то баллоны – только бы не взорвались.  
– Здесь есть пещеры, верно?! – Широ снова кричал ему в самое ухо.  
– Там и там, – показал Кит, потому что хорошо помнил карту, да и часто ходил по этим местам пешком, иногда лазил по скалам.  
– Ты продолжай. Я буду таскать куски в пещеры. Спрячу в разных местах. – Кит скорее догадался, чем услышал. Он на мгновение обернулся и с ужасом увидел, как силуэт Широ тает во тьме. Сердце заколотилось в груди. Он не выдержал и заорал:  
– Широ!  
Душащий, оглушающий дождь, холод, мертвенно-розовый свет от капсулы, которая будто истекала кровью, и прибывающая, ползущая по ногам вода, – Киту вдруг показалось, что все это только жуткий сон, в котором он увидел мертвого Широ лишь для того, чтобы снова потерять – уже навсегда.  
– Широ!  
Ответа не было. Кит постарался успокоиться и работать дальше, но руки тряслись, лазерный резак двигался неровными зигзагами. Вода уже поднялась до колен, и застывшие от холода ноги были как чужие, хоть тоже отрежь их да выкинь. Он отсек пару крупных кусков обшивки, вытащил баллоны с розовой жижей и блок, похожий на блоки жизнеобеспечения земных капсул.  
Он оглядывался, но кругом была лишь тьма.  
– Широ!  
Кит сделал пару шагов, поднялся на камни. Здесь уже не хватало сияния розовой жижи. Он вытащил из кармана слабенький запасной фонарик и зажег. Зашарил лучом по сторонам, пятно прыгало по крутым склонам каньона – широкие потоки воды падали сверху, разбивались о дно и наполняли реку.  
У него перехватило дыхание, когда прямо в глаза ударил луч света, а на плечо легла тяжелая металлическая ладонь. Он сощурился и с трудом различил лицо Широ – тот улыбался, но быстро посерьезнел и спросил:  
– Кит, ты в порядке?  
Кит сжал его человеческую ладонь, будто хотел согреть холодные и мокрые пальцы. У Кита всегда кровь текла по жилам быстрее, чем у землян, и была горячее. Он помнил, как, еще ребенком, одним ненастным утром в сезон дождей взял в ладони большие руки Широ и грел их. Сейчас ощущения были те же. Это успокаивало и утешало. Кит через силу, но улыбнулся:  
– Порядок! Давай поскорее закончим.  
Но они простояли так еще немного и только затем взялись за фрагменты капсулы и поволокли их к пещерам. Небо на востоке над их головами слегка посветлело, наливаясь болезненным красноватым светом.

Времени на отдых не было – рано утром начиналась работа на космодроме. Но Кит включил старинный механический будильник, поставил его под жестяной таз для стирки, чтобы звонил громче и гаже. Кое-как стянул мокрую одежду, упал на кровать подле Широ и уснул – как в обморок провалился. Он забылся, может, на четверть часа, а когда с трудом разлепил веки, увидел потолок в блеклом свете и услышал, как монотонно шелестит дождь по стеклам окон. Мир казался плоским и размытым, серо-черным, без теней и ясных очертаний. Кит перевел взгляд – голый Широ сидел рядом, на краю постели, и пристально смотрел. Его лицо было застывшим и отстраненным, горизонтальный шрам казался трещиной на неживом лице киборга. Глаза без бликов, абсолютно черные, будто поглощали весь свет, а зрачки, наоборот, тлели в глубине, как фиолетовые светодиоды. Широ медленно поднял правую руку-протез и положил холодную ладонь на горло Кита. Сказал глухо:  
– Я бы мог убить тебя, малыш.  
Механические пальцы большой ладони легко обхватили горло и начали плавно сдавливать, сжиматься кольцом. Кит дернулся, вцепился в эти скользкие металлические пальцы, но их сочленения все сгибались, впивались в плоть. Протез нагрелся от тепла тела Кита и словно обжигал. Широ навалился всем телом, закрыл собой всю комнату, неподъемно тяжелый и горячий. Пристально смотрел прямо в глаза Киту и прерывисто, с трудом дышал с ним в такт все реже и реже.  
– Широ...  
У Кита темнело в глазах, он видел, как черные хлопья пепла падают ему на лицо. В груди жгло, он не мог больше сделать ни вдоха. Тогда Широ наклонился еще ближе, прижался теснее, застонал хрипло и поцеловал его в губы...

– Широ! – Кит распахнул глаза и дышал часто-часто заполошно открытым ртом. – Ты меня раздавишь!  
Широ во сне прижался грудью к его спине, обнял сзади механической рукой и стискивал невыносимо сильно. Сначала он еще плотнее приник к Киту, горячо выдохнул ему в затылок, а потом обмяк и ослабил хватку, пробормотал сипло спросонья:  
– Ох, прости. Плохой сон.  
– Отпусти. – Кит выдрался из его объятий, снял с себя тяжеленный протез и сел в кровати. Посмотрел на Широ – тот выглядел заспанным и смущенным, натянул простыню до самого подбородка и прятал взгляд.  
Кит убрал со лба волосы, потер глаза и признался:  
– Тоже видел кошмар. Что тебе приснилось?  
– Что я пытаюсь тебя задушить, – глухо отозвался Широ и беспокойно заерзал под простыней. – А потом делаю странные вещи.  
– Какие такие вещи? – Киту было не по себе, он наклонился к Широ и пытался поймать его взгляд.  
– Не могу тебе сказать, – тихо проговорил Широ и внезапно покраснел, а шрам налился алым и стал четче. – Но ничего кошмарного дальше не было. Честно.  
Кит начал снова спрашивать, но его прервало отвратительное дребезжание будильника в тазу.  
– У меня нет времени. – Он вскочил, чуть не запнулся о груду мокрой одежды на полу, стал судорожно рыться в коробках – где-то еще остались отцовские вещи, хотя бы майка и штаны. – Не выходи из дома, слышишь? Лучше всего – спустись в подвал. Я переночую в казармах и вернусь завтра вечером.  
– Кит, Земля захвачена, ведь так?  
– Ну да, – между делом бросил Кит и только потом осознал: они так и не поговорили толком.  
– Когда капсула падала, – сказал Широ задумчиво, – я пару минут глядел на планету. Обычно с такой высоты огни городов, как скопления звезд, тысячи огней. А сейчас – темнота. Я надеялся, это из-за облачности. Но никто не вылетел к месту падения капсулы. И пока я шел к тебе, ни один патрульный катер не подобрал меня. А в конце я увидел твое лицо – и все стало ясно.  
– Тебе повезло, что капсула упала близко к моему дому, – отметил Кит, быстро одеваясь. Отцовская одежда болталась на нем, как на пугале, но была сухой и пахла по-особенному, детством. В большой просторной куртке пожарного стало тепло и уютно.  
– Я помнил координаты и маневрировал, – пояснил Широ, теперь он сидел в кровати, укутавшись в простыню. – Хотел к тебе. Сильно.  
Кит бросил на него недоуменный взгляд, а вслух сказал:  
– У нас тут что-то вроде резервации для работников космопорта. Отлучаться нельзя дальше периметра. За нами следят дроны. И еще здесь много клонов – биороботов. Дело плохо, Широ. И скоро дроны найдут капсулу. Тогда все для нас станет еще хуже.  
Широ покачал головой.  
– Не найдут. Не паникуй. Алтеанская станция на орбите Земли, верно? С орбиты при сильной облачности нулевая видимость. А в этих каньонах такое содержание магнитных руд и тяжелых металлов, что трудно будет приборами определить, где небольшие фрагменты от капсулы.  
Кит хотел возразить, но Широ жестом протеза остановил его.  
– Не бойся. Если станем бояться – нам Землю не отвоевать.  
Он поймал Кита за запястье и осторожно привлек к себе, посмотрел на него внимательно и теперь уже тише, не так браво и уверенно сказал:  
– Черт возьми, что это?  
Пальцы его левой руки щекотно скользнули по шее Кита, ощупали. Кит вздрогнул, отпрянул и отошел к зеркалу, протер пыльную поверхность рукавом. На него уставилось темными глазами собственное мертвенно-бледное лицо. Ярко выделялись искусанные, припухшие губы и пятна на шее: одни – как отпечатки пальцев, другие – как следы от засосов. Он повернулся, отогнул ворот куртки и увидел, что и там наливаются синяки.  
Он перевел взгляд на Широ, их глаза встретились.  
– Так что снилось тебе? – глухо и мрачно произнес Широ, в его зрачках медленно разгоралось лиловое пламя.  
Кит не ответил, он решительно застегнул куртку под горло, схватил рюкзак, уже на пороге скомканно попрощался и просто сбежал от этого Широ в серое марево нудного дождя.

Пилоты тесной группкой стояли под тентом у казарм. Отсюда была хорошо видна площадка космодрома, по которой моросил мелкий дождь. На фоне белесого неба выделялся космический корабль, и алая голограмма над ним. Длинная занудная надпись в облаках гласила: «Алтея требует подготовить космический корабль грузового класса высокой вместимости и протестировать для дальнейшего челночного курсирования с целью обеспечения бесперебойных поставок природных ресурсов на станцию “Аллура-1469”».  
Старинный шаттл с вертикальным взлетом смотрел точно вверх, на плотные и густые тучи. Он крепился к огромному внешнему топливному баку, по бокам торчали твердотопливные ускорители.  
– Они назвали его «Погрузчик-20», как прозаично, – прошептал Киту Лэнс, который от нервного возбуждения покачивался и переминался с ноги на ногу, глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Я предлагал «Ласточку» или наоборот «Крушителя», но меня не слушали... Ты чего сегодня так поздно? Я уж думал, на поверку опоздаешь.  
Кит опасно гнал байк по мокрой трассе под дождем и все равно еле успел добежать до плаца и встать в шеренгу во время переклички. Его еще долго преследовал один дрон, светил красной лампой и наблюдал – назойливая металлическая муха. А Кит старался выкинуть все мысли из головы и думать только: «Дождь. Идет дождь. Вот капли стучат по тенту. Вот Лэнс мокрый и встрепанный. О, вот мне от палаток машет Пидж, помашу в ответ. Вот Ханк в рабочем комбинезоне, он мрачный, качает головой, весь перепачкан маслом и копотью...»  
– Отставить разговоры. Построиться, – негромко скомандовал Адам, старший по званию из выживших пилотов. Он выглядел утомленным, его очки покрылись трещинами, а у глаз залегли ранние морщины. – Нам нужен доброволец для первого полета.  
Десяток рук взмыл вверх.  
– Я первый, – буркнул Лэнс.  
– Нет, я, – огрызнулся Кит.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул, снял очки и долго протирал их рукавом униформы, взгляд его стал туманным и расфокусированным.  
– Чего он? – шепнул Лэнс и все еще тянул обе руки. – Уснул, что ли?  
– Заткнись, Лэнс.  
В этот момент Адам посмотрел сквозь них и сказал:  
– Зря руки тянете. Вы не осознаете реальной опасности.  
Он подозвал к себе Ханка, все еще чумазого от копоти, с мокрыми, торчащими в разные стороны волосами и темной кожей, блестящей от пота и капель дождя. Ханк неуверенно кашлянул и кое-как начал:  
– В общем, я и другие инженеры, ну и ученые тоже, навигаторы там... Короче. Ребята, это рухлядь, похожая на шаттл. Шанс удачного взлета – процентов тридцать. С телеметрией нелады. Системы жизнеобеспечения сбоят, возможны утечки топлива и всякой дряни в жилой отсек и кабину. Даже хорошо, если после зажигания двигатели не заработают. Плохо – если заработают, но взорвутся. Если и взлетите, может, обратно не сумеете приземлиться – расшибетесь.  
Он с досадой мотнул головой и умолк.  
– Тем не менее, – заговорил Адам, – у нас приказ от алтеанцев – осуществить тестовый взлет или попытку взлета сегодня. Добровольцы?  
И снова десятки рук – к дождливому небу. В пилоты никогда не брали трусов.  
– Что ж, – невесело усмехнулся Адам и достал из кармана спичечный коробок. – Тогда тянем жребий. У кого будет короткая спичка – тот полетит.  
Он очень медленно, будто неохотно раздавал спички, каждому заглядывая в глаза, безмолвно спрашивая: «Не передумали?»  
Кит посмотрел на Лэнса, и они одновременно со всеми разжали ладони – длинные спички. Вперед выступил один малознакомый рыжий парень, его поздравляли и напутствовали, хлопали по плечу. Он сел в электрокар и вместе с Адамом и техниками отправился к ангару у шаттла, чтобы экипироваться и подготовиться к полету.  
Остальные пилоты ждали под тентом, к ним присоединилось и несколько инженеров, народ прибывал и распадался на отдельные, тихо переговаривающиеся группы. Сегодня никто не торопил людей и не гнал на работы по строительству жилых модулей – ни дроны, ни офицеры, которые в последнее время много о себе мнили и вели себя как тюремщики при заключенных.  
– Скорее бы запуск, – бормотал Лэнс, ему не сиделось и не стоялось, он беспокойно метался из стороны в сторону и все оглядывался на космодром. – Но «Ласточка» все же звучало бы лучше! Или, может, «Бабочка»?  
– Ничего себе «Бабочка», – фыркнула Пидж, она подошла неслышно, уселась на ящики с инструментами и нахохлилась, как озябший воробей. – «Бочка» уж тогда или «Развалюха».  
– Не взлетит, – устало сказал Ханк, глаза его были темными и потухшими. Он тяжело опустился на жестяную бочку и ссутулился, опустил голову, смотрел исподлобья на ракету.  
– А ты не каркай, – укорила Пидж. – Я вот думаю, он стартует, долетит до орбитальной станции, но обратно на Землю не спустится, а грохнется со всей дури.  
– Но ты тоже каркаешь, – вздохнул Ханк. – Давайте все скрестим пальцы на удачу.  
– Ты что думаешь, Кит? – спросила Пидж и скрестила пальцы на обеих руках, а потом перекрестила и сами руки. – Эй, Кит? Земля вызывает Кита!  
– Ему не до нас, ребята, он в облаках витает, – засмеялся Лэнс и потянул его за ворот куртки, обнажая синяки и засосы. – Вы гляньте, как он ночью развлекался! То-то чуть не опоздал! Что за девчонка, мы ее знаем?  
– Иди к черту, – рыкнул Кит и снова плотно застегнул воротник, спрятал шею. Он был измотан ночным бдением и долгой работой в каньоне под проливным дождем, замучен собственными страхами и тем странным чувством, которое вызывал в нем чужой Широ. Кит пару секунд был в реальности, а потом начинал медленно уплывать в свои мысли, дремота качала его, как на теплых волнах. Выныривал из полусна, старался уловить, что происходит вокруг, но снова начинал соскальзывать в мучительный жаркий кошмар. Ныли синяки на шее, ему вновь и вновь казалось, что к нему прикасается и начинает сжиматься механическая ладонь. Помнил он и то, как влажные горячие губы Широ скользят по его губам, впиваются, и поцелуй становится глубже, язык скользит по языку...  
– ...или это парень, а? – Лэнс тыкал его локтем в бок с заговорщицким видом. – Колись. Я никому не расскажу.  
– Я тебя ударю, честное слово. – Кит показал ему кулак.  
– Не деритесь, начинается! – высокий голос Пидж поднялся над тентом и слился с громким отстраненным голосом из динамиков у казарм.  
Начался обратный отсчет.  
– ...четыре. Три. Два...  
Включились маршевые двигатели, и секунды три, как и положено, выходили на стартовую мощность.  
– ...один. Ноль. Зажигание.  
Теперь заработали боковые ускорители, подорвались крепежи, удерживающие ракету на стартовом комплексе. Вырвались желтые и алые всполохи. Повалил густой серый дым, облаками расстелился по площадке, и в мутном облаке ракета начала подъем. Сперва слегка накренилась, шатнулась в бок, будто заваливаясь. Но пошла ровно, словно опиралась на ослепительно сияющий стержень пламени из дюз. Огонь переливчатым лепестком тянулся за ракетой, а она плавно и медленно, как-то неохотно тянулась ввысь, прорывая сумрачное небо. Звук двигателей казался все нарастающим шорохом, будто помехи трещали в радиоприемнике.  
– Давай, моя хорошая, лети, – умоляюще проговорил Лэнс. – Лети, «Ласточка»!  
Ракета поднялась еще, а дым на площадке уже осел, когда правый ускоритель ярко полыхнул и отделился раньше времени. В небе громыхнуло. Ракета дала крен к Земле, а от ее обшивки полетели вниз куски, она начала осыпаться, будто башенка из песка.  
– Нет! – заорал Лэнс и вцепился в Кита. – Нет!  
Ракету затянуло белым огненным шаром – рванул топливный бак, в сторону полетели искры и пылающие осколки. А еще через пару мгновений все был кончено. Обломки шаттла падали в пустыню, как горящие слезы. И слезы были в глазах Лэнса. Он еле стоял на ногах, держался за Кита, белый, как мел.  
– Я надеюсь, пилот катапультировался? – неестественно спокойно произнесла Пидж.  
– Я надеюсь – он погиб быстро и без боли, – ответил ей кто-то из пилотов постарше.  
Люди долго молчали, а мелкий дождь обернулся проливным и словно смыл космодром и обломки, осталась только серая хмарь. 

Вечером небо ненадолго прояснилось, в прорехах облаков показались тусклые звезды.  
– Ты куда? – Ханк перехватил Кита у мотоцикла. – Отоспись. Завтра съездишь домой.  
– Хреново выглядишь, – добавила Пидж, хотя сама на вид была не лучше. Болезненно худая и маленькая, она куталась в куртку Ханка, полы доходили ей до острых коленок. – Обычно ты бодрячком, а сейчас хоть в гроб клади. Хотя... Ну кого сейчас в гробах хоронят, верно? Кремация ведь гораздо удобнее. Короче, ты прямо – хоть сейчас кремируй.  
– Пидж, – тяжело вздохнул Ханк и положил руки на ее узкие плечи, будто хотел согреть и успокоить. – Тебе явно пора спать.  
– Я опять кричать во сне стану – перебужу всех в казарме, – ответила она с кривой улыбкой. – Мы как у мамы моей побывали, пообщались с клонами Мэтта и отца, так одни ужасы снятся. Так и вижу, как отец меня удерживает, а Мэтт подходит с циркулярной пилой и говорит...  
– Я бы мог убить тебя, малыш, – задумчиво закончил за нее Кит и натянул перчатки для мотоцикла. Ветер усиливался, и в лицо летели мелкие брызги будущего дождя.  
– Что? Нет, не угадал, – усмехнулась Пидж. – Он говорит: «Посмотрим, что в твоих гениальных мозгах, сестренка!» А так-то они, и отец, и брат, тихие и послушные, стоят, где мама поставит, уложит спать – лежат в кроватях. Мама будто в них играет. Встречает с работы, усаживает для чаепития. И мы с Ханком там чайку попили, да?  
Ханк кивнул и сказал:  
– Кит, мы рады, что это не ты взорвался с шаттлом.  
– Но ты можешь взорваться в следующий запуск.  
– Пидж! – Ханк слегка встряхнул ее за плечи, но она лишь глухо рассмеялась. Тогда он отпустил ее и сделал шаг к Киту, подступил вплотную. Его глаза были черными без бликов, смотрели внимательно и печально. – Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, Кит?  
– Хочу. Но не сейчас. Все так сложно, ребята, – он говорил, а на губах оседали первые капли, холодные и безвкусные. – Мне надо сначала самому разобраться, что к чему. И не хочу вас обнадеживать, но произошло кое-что. Не знаю пока, хорошее или плохое.  
Ханк зачем-то крепко обнял его и прижал к себе, от него тянуло теплом и горьким запахом горелого топлива. Пообещал тихо:  
– Мы все постараемся и сделаем космолет попрочнее. Я сердцем чую – скоро тебе лететь, Кит. Если и ты расшибешься – мы сдадимся. Ты не умирай, пожалуйста. Ты нам нужен.  
– И вы мне нужны, – Кит обнял его в ответ и почувствовал, как их обоих обхватили тонкие руки Пидж. 

Шумел дождь. Кит оставил мотоцикл в сарае и быстро взбежал на крыльцо. Так быстро – чтобы мысли не успевали за движениями, а в голове было пусто. Впервые за десятки лет Кит возвращался домой, а там был кто-то. Дверь со скрипом открылась в темноту. Кит переступил через порог и остановился, будто вмиг оробел. Сделал пару осторожных шажков к люку подвала, медленно поднял тяжелую крышку. Сначала показалась тонкая рыжая полоска, а потом щель расширилась, и вверх потянулся прямоугольник тусклого света. Кит ступил на лестницу, прошел вниз, тщательно запер за собой крышку и спустился в подвал.  
Горел слабый фонарь у каменной стены. На матрасе сидел Широ, склонившись над большой старой картой, и чиркал в блокноте. Белые волосы в отсветах казались седыми, болезненного желтоватого цвета, как и мятая бумага карты. Он, кажется, сам подрезал слишком длинную челку и неровно выбрил подбородок от щетины. В отцовской одежде, рослый и широкоплечий, такой серьезный сейчас, Широ пугающе походил на отца, который вернулся из мертвых – поседевшим и в шрамах.  
Он поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
– С возвращением!  
Кит поймал себя на том, что никак не привыкнет к чужому низкому голосу с хрипотцой. Посмотрел на Широ с прищуром, подозрительно и ничего не сказал. Скинул тяжелую мокрую куртку, повесил на крючок у полок. Взялся за рубашку, она, насквозь влажная, неприятно липла к телу. Пока возился с ремнем на штанах, услышал, как капает жидкость из труб. Тихо чертыхнулся, зашел за стеллажи и открыл дверь санузла, который находился точно под тем, что в пристройке на поверхности. Слабенько теплилась фосфоресцирующая лампа, было видно, что подтекает из бойлера.  
– Пытался починить, но не до конца получилось. – Теперь Широ стоял прямо у него за спиной – подступил бесшумно и слишком близко. Кит ощущал его тепло. – Заверни вручную во-от здесь. Я боялся, что трубу сломаю, если попробую сам.  
Кит повернул колено трубы, слегка подтянул крепление, а потом включил подачу жидкости. С шипением душ в потолке окатил его мощными струями ледяной смеси.  
– Ах, черт!  
Кит резко перекрыл душ. По лицу текло, слипшаяся челка закрывала ему глаза. Он обернулся, сердито посмотрел на Широ – тот, до нитки промокший, застыл с таким искренним изумлением на лице, что невозможно было на него злиться. Кит засмеялся, сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче. Он вздрагивал, в животе кололо от хохота, дыхание перехватывало так, что не хватало воздуха. Будто он давился все новыми спазмами болезненного смеха.  
– Раздевайся тоже. Включим горячий душ, – с трудом выговорил он и снова захохотал, чуть не упал, застряв в одной штанине.  
В облаке жаркого пара он прижался спиной к кафелю на стене и обхватил себя за дрожащие плечи. И все еще похихикивал – досмеялся до слез. Кит вытер глаза ладонью и увидел прямо перед собой обнаженные ключицы и грудь в глубоких длинных шрамах. Поднял голову и теперь смаргивал капли и смотрел на Широ, который встал вплотную и тоже смотрел пристально сверху вниз.  
– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Широ и положил ладонь на его щеку, провел пальцами, будто поглаживал. – Никогда тебя таким не видел. Случилось что-то плохое?  
– Шаттл разбился при запуске. Пилот погиб, – шепотом ответил Кит. – Когда маленький был, видел один раз, как взорвалась ракета на старте. Но за тебя не боялся – думал, с Широ никогда ничего не случится. И только позже стало за тебя страшно, так страшно. А теперь ты умер. И ты жив.  
Кит медленно потянулся к нему, обнял за шею, взъерошил жесткие белые волосы на его затылке и макушке. С нажимом провел ладонью по широкой спине. Распаренная душем кожа Широ была горячей и гладкой, тем ярче на ощупь выделялись впадины и бугры шершавых шрамов.  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – признался Кит, и сердце сжалось, а потом загрохотало в груди. – Кто бы ты ни был.  
– Я только теоретически знаю, как целоваться, – смущенно пробормотал Широ и покраснел, а шрам стал темнее. По его лицу текли капли, полные губы влажно блестели, приоткрытые. – Мое тело никогда этого не делало. Тебе может не понравиться.  
И все же он наклонился еще ниже, сначала, будто припоминая ощущения, он мягко чмокнул Кита в лоб – как раньше, годы назад. А потом, уже увереннее, но все же робко, несмело прикоснулся жаркими губами к губами. Кит с силой потянул его на себя, не отпуская. Они целовались неумело и неуклюже, зато жадно и глубоко. Было на вкус горько-сладко от чистящей смеси в душевой и очень мокро, скользко. Киту казалось, что он тонет в теплой волнующейся воде. Он коротко глотнул воздуха и припал к шее Широ, провел языком и прикусил слегка, чувствуя, как бьется чужой пульс – колотится сердце. Сквозь шум капель услышал сдержанный низкий стон. Широ коротко дернулся в его руках, а потом стиснул Кита, вжался в него. Две большие ладони – человеческая и механическая – заскользили по спине Кита, легли на его бедра, грубовато, с силой сжали задницу.  
– Прости, – хрипло выдохнул Широ, и Кит теперь отчетливо почувствовал, как о его живот трется крупный твердый член. У него и самого крепко стояло. Большая, шершавая от мозолей ладонь Широ обхватила оба их члена, и Кит тихо застонал, почти всхлипнул, так было приятно от сильных, но плавных движений. Это было не так, как по-быстрому дрочить самому себе в душевых, а стыдно и мучительно сладко. Его трясло, ноги плохо держали, он схватился за плечи Широ, уткнулся лбом в его грудь, ощущал чужие нити шрамов, чужое сбитое дыхание и чужие движения вверх-вниз вместе с ладонью на их членах. Он услышал, как его по имени зовет низкий голос – со стонами, с тяжелыми вздохами, сдавленно вскрикнул и кончил в кулак Широ. Закрыл глаза, в ушах шумело – от шороха душа и биения собственного сердца. Стало темно и тихо, только белый шум. По его телу прошла новая волна – дрожь Широ. Механическая рука до боли, до синяков впилась в его задницу, один палец сильно надавил между ягодиц и вошел на одну фалангу.  
– У тебя все еще стоит, – звучало откуда-то издалека.  
Кит только слабо кивнул. У народа галра такое часто бывало.  
– Можно мне? Скажи, если будет неприятно, – прошептал Широ, а потом, будто волна, схлынул, стек к его ногам. Поцеловал горячо в живот у пупка, осторожно погладил пальцами ствол члена и языком надавил на головку. Механическая рука все еще болезненно мяла ягодицы, но поцелуи внизу живота отвлекали. Кит почувствовал, как мокрые губы обхватывают головку его члена, скользят по стволу, вбирают неглубоко. Он приоткрыл глаза и теперь видел сквозь пелену горячего пара свои руки на мощных плечах в шрамах, белые торчащие волосы на макушке Широ и его раскрасневшееся лицо. Видел свой член, который Широ медленно и старательно брал в рот. Это было слишком – как грезы, как самые стыдные влажные сны, после которых тащишь простыни в прачечную, а на перекличке прячешь глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Широ, на своего куратора.  
– Я сейчас... – он хотел отстраниться, но Широ не отпустил, взял глубже и коротко сглотнул. И только потом отпрянул, отпустил Кита, убрал руки и посмотрел снизу вверх черными шальными глазами. На его красных губах были перламутровые капли спермы.  
Кит тяжело осел на пол, обнял Широ и мягко сцеловал все с его губ, пусть и было еще горше, чем от струй чистящей смеси.  
Широ за что-то извинялся, лицо было виноватое, глаза влажно блестели. Он говорил, но смысл слов терялся. Он подхватил Кита механической рукой и легко поставил на ноги, увлек за собой по холодному полу через неровные полосы света и тьмы к матрасу у стены. Уложил на спину, а сам навис сверху и смотрел пристально. С его белых волос на щеку Кита падали теплые капли.  
– Я не должен этого делать. Скажи, чтобы я остановился, – прошептал Широ, а потом отстранился, шаря по полкам с ящиками. Его мокрое тело блестело в свете фонаря, упруго перекатывались под кожей мышцы. Он вытянул красный пластиковый медкейс. Щелкнул замочек.  
Кит не понимал, что Широ делает, но не хотел его останавливать – казалось, все правильно, все так и должно быть. Член снова вставал, внизу живота было горячо, а мысли в голове исчезли, остался странный космический вакуум с редкими всполохами звезд. Широ снова был сверху, оседлал его бедра, теплый и приятно тяжелый. Прогнул спину, приподнялся и завел руку назад, застонал тихо, прикусив губу. В механической руке его был зажат тюбик крема из аптечки. Широ растягивал себя скользкими от смазки пальцами и едва заметно морщился, хмурились серебристые брови. Взгляд его плыл, глаза были черными, а светлые ресницы слипшимися.  
– Больно? – тихо спросил Кит и положил ладони на его ягодицы – крепкие, округлые, сейчас напряженные и подрагивающие.  
– Н-нет... Странно. Непривычно, – отрывисто ответил Широ и коротко вздохнул, грудь поднялась и опустилась, струйки воды сбежали вниз к подтянутому животу и стоящему члену.  
Он осторожно, очень медленно направил в себя член Кита, ахнул, словно в удивлении, глаза широко распахнулись. С трудом протиснулась внутрь головка – было жарко и тесно.  
– Он у тебя такой горячий, – прошептал Широ и насадился ниже. Все его тело вздрагивало, он дышал тяжело и прерывисто. Он наклонился вперед, оперся протезом о стену и начал неторопливо и несмело двигаться. Чуть приподнимался и снова опускался. Кит погладил его по заднице, скользнул ладонью между ягодиц и почувствовал, как там жарко и влажно, как ствол члена входит и выходит, а головка остается внутри. Широ среагировал неожиданно остро, сбился с ритма, застонал в голос, громко и будто отчаянно, попросил:  
– Пожалуйста...  
Кит понял. Мягко обхватил одной рукой толстый ствол его члена и ощутил, как Широ сжимается, становится еще уже, но принимает лучше, глубже. Широ закрыл глаза, его лицо сделалось несчастным, губы были красными и припухшими. Сквозь низкие стоны он звал Кита шепотом и все повторял: «Пожалуйста». Он дернулся, сел на член полностью, до конца, часто-часто задышал и кончил на руку и живот Киту. И так сжался внутри, что Кит вскрикнул и сорвался вслед за ним в темный со вспышками оргазм. Чувствовал, как тяжелый, расслабленный Широ наваливается на него, утыкается носом в плечо и все еще подрагивает.  
Кит задремывал. Собственное тело было легким и будто пустым. Он обнимал Широ. Широ прижимался к нему. Все наконец-то было хорошо. Он уже уплывал в сон и видел то своего плюшевого бегемотика, то чашку горячего шоколада и домашнее печенье, когда услышал тихий голос:  
– У алтеан я был в зоопарке для гуманоидов. Сотни уровней. Сотни клеток. Я сидел в одной ячейке с Мэтью и Сэмюэлем Холтами. В нашей камере поддерживали условия, схожие с земными, – уровень кислорода, давление, влажность, силу тяжести.  
Кит молчал, не хотел прерывать его, а Широ все говорил и говорил – шепотом, будто его могли услышать чужаки.

Широ помнил, как очнулся в капсуле, наполненной сиреневым раствором с редкими пузырьками. К его запястьям и затылку тянулись, как жилы и сосуды, трубки и провода. Он смутно видел еще с десяток таких же капсул в слабом ореоле подсветки – в каждой плавало тело, похожее на его собственное, тело Такаши Широгане. И на металлическом столе в центре отсека лежал в луже темной крови он сам – изувеченный, однорукий, с торчащими наружу ребрами и сломанными костями. Мертвец смотрел прямо на Широ остановившимися и побелевшими, словно подернутыми льдом глазами. Над телом зависли манипуляторы в пятнах крови.  
Все почернело, Широ безвольно обмяк в растворе и ни о чем не успел подумать. Он только на пару мгновений пришел в себя – теперь он лежал на столе, а манипуляторы с лазерной пилой опускались к его правой руке. Он кричал, но не слышал себя.  
Потом был зоопарк-тюрьма. Гладкие стены камеры-ячейки и дверь – силовое поле – в вольере для людей. В розоватом, режущем глаза свете видны были галереи, уровни и – за такими же силовыми полями – гуманоиды и странные твари. Слишком далеко, чтобы различить черты – лишь силуэты и тени.  
Помнил бледное лицо Мэтта с черными кругами под медово-карими глазами. И седого профессора Сэмюэля, который мерил ячейку шагами и бормотал себе под нос.  
Помнил огромную арену с пустыми трибунами, на которых было занято всего два места. Принц и принцесса Алтеи. Гуманоиды. Высокие и тонкие в кости, с правильными и почти человеческими чертами лица, но удлиненными и острыми ушами. С голубовато-белыми, как лунный свет, волосами и смуглой кожей. С холодными фиалковыми, похожими на драгоценные камни глазами.  
На арене под скучающими и застывшими взглядами принца и принцессы сражались гуманоиды. Иногда один на один, иногда группами. По странным и запутанным правилам, то жестоко, до смерти, а то – лишь до первой крови, капли которой без следа впитывались в пол. Однажды, когда существо, похожее на метиса галра и другой расы, корчилось, зажимая рану в боку, и тихо подвывало – загнанно и тоскливо, принц спустился на арену. Он шел бесшумно и плавно, будто призрак, плывущий над ступенями. Он вытянул из ножен лазерный клинок и быстро, без раздумий, добил существо одним мощным ударом. Тогда принцесса впервые ожила, будто оттаяла. По смуглым щекам медленно скатились две слезинки. Широ видел это потому, что сидел у ее ног, как ручная тварь, лучший гладиатор арены, любимая зверюшка принцессы.  
Она склонилась к Широ и взяла его лицо в нежные, но ледяные ладони. Ее пальцы с ногтями, длинными и изогнутыми, как когти хищных птиц, гладили его по щекам. Позвякивали звенья браслетов. В ее лиловых глазах с фиолетовыми зрачками не было отражений, лишь сотни искр, отчего они казались неживыми.  
– Если ты победишь всех на арене, – она говорила с сильным акцентом, мелодично растягивая гласные, – я отпущу тебя. Ты будешь свободен.  
– Ты любишь этих дикарей. – Принц вернулся и смотрел на нее с презрением. Его голос был чистым, но слышалось, будто в нем тонко звенят осколки колотого льда. – Все они – наши рабы. Смертные и хрупкие – сожми ладонь посильнее, и у них уже крошатся кости. Только киберпротезы делают их мощнее и прочнее.  
Принцесса молчала и задумчиво гладила Широ по волосам, таким же белым, как у нее. Застывшее лицо вновь на мгновение ожило, и по нему скользнула тень печали, как рябь по воде. 

– Она – как Снежная королева из сказки, – тихо сказал Кит, ему стало холодно и неуютно. – И она отпустила тебя из своего ледяного замка.  
– Вроде того. Вспоминаю урывками. Не уверен, что реально, а что сон – причем чужой сон, – ответил мрачный Широ и неохотно поднялся с матраса. – Нам бы с тобой опять в душ – вымыться и согреться. После всего, что я с тобой сделал и что наговорил.  
– Ничего плохого ты со мной не сделал. – Кит, ежась, прошел к санузлу и отвернул кран с горячей водой. Под упругими струями в белом паре он с трудом видел лицо Широ, черты расплывались. Он мельком подумал: «У мальчика из сказки о Снежной королеве был осколок проклятого зеркала в глазу. А что у Широ? Проклятый протез?»  
Вслух он сказал:  
– Ты видел Мэтта и Сэмюэля? Они все еще там, в плену?  
Широ только покачал головой и сейчас казался таким растерянным и печальным, что Кит сделал один короткий шаг и осторожно обнял его, прижал к себе – родного и чужого одновременно.  
– Послушай... – медленно проговорил Кит. – Многие из наших погибли. А почему ты не спрашиваешь меня об Адаме? Ты его помнишь?  
– Помню, как еще маленьким с ним играл в подготовительной школе при гарнизоне. Самое лучшее время было для нас. Он важничал, как всезнайка, такой смешной, – с усилием, будто неохотно ответил Широ. – Он жив?  
– Да. И вы с ним вроде были помолвлены. Или даже хотели пожениться, – теперь Кит говорил через силу. Но сказать было надо. Молчать – нечестно, словно он обманывает человека, потерявшего память.  
– Он был хорошим товарищем. И хорошим другом в школе, – сказал Широ и умолк. А потом жадно поцеловал Кита в шею и куснул почти до боли, словно хотел оставить метку. 

Кит плохо спал. Ему снился запах крови, горелой плоти и деревянных досок. Во сне Кит лежал на полу в сарае, он смутно видел мотоцикл и ящики с инструментами, а в глазах темнело, накатывала чернота и дурнота. Широ цепко держал его за горло механической рукой и наклонялся к нему с сияющим лазерным резаком.  
– Ты – маленький ублюдок, – прямо в губы Киту горячо выдыхал Широ. – Сученок галра. И что ты смотришь на меня?  
Яркое лезвие зависло над правым глазом Кита, а потом резко пошло вниз...

Кит проснулся от собственного крика и сначала не мог понять, почему так темно, трогал правое веко, оно саднило и сочилось липкими каплями. Трясущейся рукой нащупал переключатель и врубил фонарь в подвале. Проморгался и понял, что просто попала соринка в глаз, царапнула веко. Ерунда. Не страшно.  
Он посмотрел на Широ – тот лежал рядом на боку, сжавшись, как эмбрион, подтянув колени к груди. А вот его механическая рука жила своей жизнью, она хищно скреблась по матрасу и тянула пальцы к Киту, силясь достать.  
Кит тронул Широ за плечо и тихо предупредил:  
– Мне пора. На этот раз точно останусь в казармах на несколько дней, может, на неделю. Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
Широ разлепил веки, сейчас его глаза были мутными, грязно-серыми, будто в них все еще плескались дурные сны. Он только кивнул, медленно сел, повел затекшими плечами, поморщился и глянул на протез, словно механическая рука причиняла ему боль.  
– Что ты там подчеркнул? – Кит указал на карту у фонаря и начал спешно одеваться.  
– Старые склады и секретные военные объекты, – Широ громко зевнул и почесал щеку, на которой уже опять прорезалась щетина. – Севернее космодрома есть подземная база, она давно закрыта и законсервирована, но там, возможно, есть боеприпасы и, может быть, даже еда.  
Он помолчал, наблюдая, как Кит застегивает куртку под горло, пряча пятна засосов, и добавил:  
– Обдумываю контратаку Земли.  
– Ты считаешь, это возможно?  
– В данных условиях – нет. – Его глаза прояснились и теперь были прозрачными и серо-голубыми, как безоблачное вечернее небо. – Но мы должны изменить положение в нашу пользу.  
Он поймал за руку, горячо сжал ладонь и пообещал, что у Земли будет шанс. И Кит поверил – он всегда верил Широ.

Под моросящим дождем холмы с кустарниками и трасса до космопорта походили на пятна разбавленной черной акварели, размытые водой. Слабый, приглушенный рассвет стал лишь бледным заревом в тумане на горизонте. Ветер был холодным и влажным, оттого, когда Кит доехал, волосы его были мокрыми, не спас даже шлем.  
Кит прошел под тентами мимо казарм. Сегодня люди были бледными, как тени самих себя, как картинки в комиксах с вылинявшей краской и стершимися диалогами. Двигались медленно, говорили вяло и тихо. Последние силы и энергию, всю свою надежду они вкладывали в запуск «Погрузчика» – это было дело, интересное дело, отвлекающее от ощущения, что они животные, запертые в клетке. Работали на пределе. Думали только о полете: пусть ракета оторвется от Земли и поднимется в небо, свободная. Хоть война, хоть оккупация и плен – больше всего на свете здесь любили полеты и космос.  
В техническом отсеке Кит переступил через связку толстых кабелей, миновал заваленные деталями столы и чертежные стенды. В дальнем углу под белой потрескивающей лампой подсел к своим. Ханк в прозрачных очках низко склонился над столом и запаивал мелкие проводки, между его широких бровей и у губ залегли не по возрасту глубокие морщины. Он, не поднимая головы, пробурчал:  
– Доброе утро, Кит. Вон я тебе нагреб гору плат и микросхем. Бери паяльник – и погнали. Знаю, ты не спец по технике, но тут работа чисто механическая. Если что непонятно – спрашивай.  
Пидж близоруко посмотрела на Кита. Ее очки сползли на кончик носа. Пальцы быстро-быстро со стуком били по клавишам старого компьютера с большим коробом системного блока и древним монитором с электронно-лучевой трубкой и громоздким корпусом. Системник тарахтел, как двигатель пикапа.  
– Привет, – сказала Пидж, не переставая стучать по клавиатуре, и внезапно зашлась сухим трескучим кашлем. Она остановилась, взялась за грудь, согнулась и долго кашляла в кулак. А потом бессильно навалилась на стол и уткнулась лбом в монитор, по ее лицу побежали отсветы зеленых столбцов данных.  
– Она с вечера так, – проговорил с тревогой Ханк и погладил ее по плечу. – Думает, ее продуло. Простуда.  
– Сядь-ка поближе, Кит, – Пидж потянулась к нему худой рукой с нитями голубых сосудов, как зомби из могилы, сцапала и усадила рядом. – Ох, Ханк, он такой теплый – как от печки тянет. Погрейте меня, ребята. Знобит.  
– Мне надо с вами поговорить, – прошептал Кит, когда они сели тесной группкой, прижавшись друг к другу.  
– Так давайте поговорим, – просипела Пидж, у нее в груди что-то посвистывало, будто в клетке ребер была заперта маленькая птица. – Только начну я – пока голоса не лишилась. Горло побаливает. Короче... Я послеживала за дронами. Есть два типа дронов. Одни движутся четко по схеме, облетают территорию по часам, у каждого свой сектор для наблюдения. Я их называю Часовые. Второй тип летает без системы. Я назвала их Сталкеры. Они никогда не угрожают людям, но следят, подсматривают. Один такой преследует Лэнса, например.  
Она закашлялась, закрывая ладонями рот, а потом с трудом выдавила:  
– Ханк, что у тебя?  
– У меня подозрения, что в нашей пище, зеленой слизи, недостаток витаминов и минералов. Не могу проверить как следует. То, что осталось от лаборатории, уже нельзя назвать лабораторией, – сказал он. – Если будем так питаться и дальше, может начаться цинга или что-то вроде того.  
– Так, все плохо, понятно, – покивала Пидж и теперь посмотрела на Кита: – А у тебя какие новости? Начни с хороших, если они есть.  
– Широ вернулся, – еле слышно произнес Кит и заметил, как ее зрачки резко расширились. – Он действительно был в плену. У алтеан – принца и принцессы. Они гуманоиды. С виду как люди, только волосы белые, а глаза необычного цвета. Похожи на эльфов. И он видел твоих брата и отца, Пидж, – живыми.  
Пидж хотела что-то сказать, но не могла, ей не хватало дыхания, она только беззвучно шевелила губами. Ханк молча обнял ее.  
– Помните падающую звезду? – еще тише заговорил Кит. Все трое сели еще теснее и лбами касались друг друга. – Это была капсула Широ. Он что-то помнит, а что-то нет. Он себя считает биороботом – но он не такой, как другие клоны. Он весь в шрамах, протез вместо руки. И иногда...  
Кит замолчал, подбирая слова, в сердце нехорошо похолодело.  
– ...иногда он меня пугает.  
– Кто пугает?!  
Все трое встрепенулись и вскинули головы. Над ними навис Лэнс, он широко улыбался.  
– Ну? Чего вы шепчетесь? Скажите честно, вы нашли что-то съестное? Может, сухое молоко или крупу?  
Он еще продолжал болтать, когда Пидж вновь скрутило кашлем так, будто она хотела выплюнуть свои легкие. Ее последние силы ушли на этот приступ, и, затихнув, только со свистом дыша, она сползла грудью на стол и потеряла сознание. До последнего момента ее маленькая ладонь с тонкими пальцами сжимала руку Кита, будто Пидж все хотела и не могла ему что-то сказать.

За окнами жилого модуля клубился грязный туман. Пидж лежала на койке под тремя одеялами. Перепуганный Лэнс стоял, опершись о подоконник. Кит сидел прямо на металлической тумбочке, а Ханк – в изголовье кровати. Его обычно смуглое лицо так посерело, что казалось припорошенным пылью.  
– Я искал врача у медблока, но не нашел! – нервно и торопливо заговорил Лэнс. – Встретил Адама – он сказал, позовет доктора. Да что ж так долго! Может, мне пойти опять в медчасть? Кит? Кит, ты как думаешь?  
Лэнс потряс его за плечо.  
– Прошло минуты три. Жди. И будь тише, – шикнул на него Кит и отстранился.  
– Да я и так тихо!.. – взвился Лэнс.  
– Не шумите, дети, голова трещит, – с этими словами порог переступил помятый и мрачный доктор. Тот самый, небритый, с обрубками вместо двух пальцев. В углу пересохших губ торчала незажженная сигарета, а за ухом – еще одна. От его белой робы сильно пахло табаком и спиртом. Он зашел и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Пидж, словно его ноги плохо держали.  
– Мы думали – вы померли, – пораженно проговорил Ханк слабым голосом. – Нам сказали, что видели ваше тело в пустыне.  
– А? Мое тело? – переспросил доктор и достал из кармана стетоскоп. – Оно там было. Я валялся пьяный. Сильно обгорел на солнце... Так, малышка Пидж. Дыши... Глубже, как можно глубже. Хорошо. Не дыши. И снова дыши.  
Доктор нахмурился, а потом замахал рукой, мол, пойдите прочь из отсека, я должен осмотреть пациента. Они долго стояли в коридоре, где по полу и стенам метались полупрозрачные тени, а за окнами все лил дождь. Ханк совсем сник, опустился на корточки, затем и вовсе сел на пол и положил руки на колени, низко опустил голову.  
– Она простыла, ничего особенного. Жара же нет, – вполголоса сказал Лэнс Киту. – Я как-то приболел, так мать меня уложила в постель, поила горячим чаем и давала пастилки. Как конфетки c мятой и эвкалиптом. Знаешь, горькие такие? Их все мамы дают от кашля.  
Кит неопределенно хмыкнул, а Лэнс не унимался:  
– Так я дня через три уже поправился, горло не болело, никакого кашля. Это на каникулах было. Я потом вернулся в гарнизон. Мы тогда недели две с тобой на одни лекции по химии ходили. Тебе надо было химию-то подтянуть, и тебя запихали в нашу группу. Ты сидел и злобно смотрел в окно. Я тебе конспекты предлагал, а ты не взял.  
– И что? Ты к чему это говоришь?  
– Я тебя успокаиваю, чтобы ты не нервничал, – заявил Лэнс на полном серьезе. Он почесал свой гладкий острый подбородок, будто там могла пробиваться щетина. В его синих глазах зажглись желтые огни от ламп, загоревшихся в коридоре. Темнело, небо заволокли черные тучи.  
– И на кой мне черт, чтобы ты меня успокаивал? – спросил Кит, стараясь сдерживаться. Лэнс всегда раздражал его, как мелкая заноза под кожей – ее видно, но выцарапать не получается.  
– Мы же должны поддерживать друг друга. А я тот, на кого всегда можно опереться!  
– Прос-то. За-мол-чи, – раздельно произнес Кит и одним резким движением зажал ему рот ладонью. Почувствовал, как шевелятся под пальцами по-женски нежные теплые губы Лэнса. И ощутил сладковатый цветочный аромат. Должно быть, увлажняющий крем или гель для душа с розовым маслом. Лэнс любил ухаживать за собой. Он сам себе нравился сильнее, чем любая из девчонок.  
Лэнс что-то бубнил, пытаясь отпрянуть, когда дверь отъехала в сторону и вышел доктор. Выглядел он задумчивым.  
– Как она? – Ханк встал с пола, но покачивался, как пьяный, держался рукой за стену.  
– Она либо плохо, – сказал доктор, оглядев их, – либо очень плохо. Я подозреваю атипичную пневмонию. Инфекционную или вирусную. Взял мокроту на анализ – посмотрю под микроскопом. Лаборатория наша – говно говном. И рентгенографию для легких я сделать не могу – аппарата нет.  
– То есть вы только догадываетесь, что с Пидж? – тихо спросил Ханк. – Вы не знаете?  
– Без оборудования – не знаю, – доктор развел руками. – Да и с оборудованием мог бы ошибиться. Сейчас я буду наблюдать за ней и давать антибиотики широкого спектра. Поживем – увидим.

Следующая неделя проплыла в тумане – в прямом и переносном смысле. Вокруг лагеря и космодрома клубилась дымка холодного серого цвета. Дождь то накрапывал, то прекращался. Солнце пряталось за плотной завесой низких облаков. Полным ходом шла реконструкция шаттла старого образца, с пробоинами от лазерных выстрелов, будущего «Погрузчика-21». Кит не возвращался домой и постепенно начал отдавать себе отчет в том, что не хочет сейчас видеть нового Широ, с которым что-то не так, точнее – все не так. Ощущения у Кита были, будто он ищет Широ в сплошном тумане, как за окнами поутру, слабо, но чувствует его запах – мыло, горючее и цветы вербены. Но всякий раз проходит мимо и не может найти. И все же Широ где-то есть, где-то в самой глубине, так далеко, что не дотянешься, пальцы хватают пустоту.  
Сутки за сутками Пидж слабела, а ее кашель не прекращался. Из бледной она стала зеленоватой с покрасневшими усталыми глазами. На исходе восьмого дня она позвала к себе Ханка и Кита и еле слышно, неразборчиво сказала:  
– Это игра, ребята. Теперь я уверена. Игра, понимаете? Если и правда есть принц и принцесса, то часовые дроны – пешки принца, а сталкеры – принцессы. Или наоборот.  
Ее потрескавшиеся губы шевелились слабо, слова шуршали, как сухие листья. Она близоруко щурилась без очков, ее рука с пальцами, тонкими, как веточки, утопала в большой ладони Ханка.  
– В детстве, помню, – прошептала она, – играла в компьютерную игру. Симулятор жизни. Наблюдала за человечками в городке. Иногда управляла ими, только они не всегда слушались. Я построила им домишки так, что замуровала в стенах одного человечка. И не заметила...  
Она всхлипнула, глаза наполнились слезами.  
– Человечек звал меня, но я не следила за его сектором. Занималась другой группой людей. И он умер от голода, замурованный. Мне пришло оповещение о его смерти. Тогда брат сказал мне: переиграй с сохранения, не расстраивайся.  
Пидж зашлась тяжелым кашлем, который сотрясал все ее худое и маленькое тело. Но все же договорила:  
– Все эти клоны – как играть с сохранения. Или как делать дубли одного персонажа в симуляторе. Скопировал – вставил.  
Она пристально посмотрела на Ханка, перевела взгляд на Кита и слабо улыбнулась:  
– Теперь вы у моей постели, дети. И пришло время разделить наследство, пока я еще жива. Ханк, тебе я завещаю вычислительную машину и мой личный дневник. А тебе, Кит, браслет из гаек и старый компас. Лэнсу передайте – для него кассетный плеер и заколка с ракушками...  
– Пидж, послушай, тебе нужно поспать, – Ханк прикоснулся к ее лбу в испарине и помрачнел – жар.  
– Нет-нет, еще рано, правда, Мэтт? – она обращалась к Киту и смотрела нежно, словно перед ней и правда был брат. – У меня есть подарки и для Широ, хоть я его почти не знала. Но однажды в столовке я уронила булочку, а он поймал ее на лету, представляете?.. Он такой красивый, почти как Ханк... Я отдаю Широ Кита, так и быть.  
– Как ты можешь отдавать кому-то Кита? – удивился Ханк. Он смочил бинт в спирте и обтирал ее лоб и обнаженные плечи, чтобы снять жар.  
– Я должна отдать. В могилу я его все равно не заберу, – серьезно отвечала она. – А Широ его любит. Он всегда смотрел на Кита, вы замечали?.. Что думаешь, Мэтт?  
Теперь она снова глядела на Кита и называла именем брата.  
– Скоро встретимся, Мэтти, – прошептала она.  
Дверь с шелестом отъехала в сторону, впустив доктора. Из-за его плеча любопытно выглянул Лэнс, но не зашел.  
– Она в бреду, – Ханк с надеждой глянул на доктора, который принес в комнату сильный горький запах сигарет и слабый влажный аромат дождя. – Прощается. Завещание составляет.  
– Я не брежу, – хрипло возразила Пидж и то ли кашлянула, то ли хихикнула. – Просто шучу. У вас такие кислые мины.  
– Шутит и бредит, – констатировал доктор. Он натянул тонкие перчатки и потрогал ее лоб, затем прощупал лимфатические узлы за ушами и на шее. – Хотел с вами переговорить, парни. И обычно это делают не при пациенте. Даже если пациент весел и неадекватен.  
– Ну нет, не уходите! – попросила Пидж.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал Ханк и поцеловал ее белые пальцы.

В коридоре было холодно и сумрачно, потому что лампы еще не зажглись, и стоял монотонный шум – это на космодроме снова шла стройка, возводили опорные конструкции для стартового стола ракеты. Доктор приоткрыл окно (потянуло влажным ветром) и закурил от спички. Он выглядел серьезнее и аккуратнее, свежее обычного: сошла краснота с носа и глаз, щетина была подбрита, осталась лишь бородка. Доктор затянулся, выдохнул дым в щель и сказал:  
– Я определил, какая бактерия в ее легких вызывает пневмонию. Такая зараза слабо реагирует на наш антибиотик широкого спектра. А иммунитет Пидж не справляется. Нужен конкретный антибиотик узкого спектра, еще несколько препаратов для поддержки. И, боюсь, необходима искусственная вентиляция легких – ИВЛ. Скоро девочке станет невмоготу дышать самой.  
– И что? – осторожно спросил Лэнс, который опять по своей привычке переминался с ноги на ногу и нервно барабанил пальцами по стене.  
– А то, что у нас нет этого антибиотика – запасы были уничтожены вместе с крылом госпиталя. И нет аппарата ИВЛ. Девочка задохнется. Я могу взять трубку и пакет и вручную качать воздух в ее легкие, но это не выход, поверьте. Без лекарств ее органы скоро станут как решето.  
– Я могу сконструировать аппарат для ИВЛ, – голос Ханка звучал устало, но твердо. – А вы сможете синтезировать антибиотик?  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул, запрокинул голову и выдохнул дым в потолок. Произнес с легким раздражением:  
– Вас чему учили в гарнизоне, юные химики? Обычно антибиотики получают биологическим синтезом или химическим выделением. Эти процессы требуют времени, создания идеальных условий для биосинтеза – температура, влажность, питательная среда – и спецаппаратуры.  
– Полностью химический синтез? – предложил Ханк.  
Доктор покачал головой:  
– У нас нет ингредиентов, так сказать.  
– А Пидж заразная? – осторожно спросил Лэнс. – У нас будет эпидемия? Мы все умрем? Сколько длится инкубационный период? Когда мы начнем кашлять?  
Доктор достал из кармана жестяную баночку, стряхнул туда пепел и объяснил:  
– Бактерия, скорее всего, в системе механической вентиляции ангаров. Мы все дышим заразой. Но у нас сильный иммунитет, который справляется. Впрочем, не исключено, что эпидемия начнется, когда мы будем истощены и на пределе сил.  
– Я слышал, – заговорил Кит, задумчиво, припоминая на карте отметки Широ, – что к северо-западу от лагеря есть старая база. Там могут быть медикаменты?  
– Могут. – Доктор поскреб в затылке. – Но сохранились ли они? Сколько лет они там? Применимы ли еще? Ммм... И я никогда не слышал об этой базе, кто тебе такое сказал?  
– Друг сказал, – уклончиво ответил Кит. – И я видел на карте, где база. Так что я отправлюсь туда прямо сейчас! Может быть, с рассветом успею вернуться.  
– С ума сошел? – Лэнс ухватил его за рукав, словно хотел удержать. – А если там опасно? Если ты не успеешь к утру, и дроны заметят? Или они и вовсе полетят прямо за тобой и найдут старую базу – вдруг они не знают, где она. Ты их приведешь за собой.  
– Что предлагаешь ты?! – Кит тряхнул его за плечо. – Пидж умрет, ты понимаешь?  
– Да не горячись, я только предлагаю все обдумать, – пошел на попятную Лэнс, кажется, хороших идей у него не было.  
– Вы двое опять орете. Заткнитесь оба! – оборвал доктор, а потом вытянул из кармашка медицинского халата пластиковый коробок. Показал на ладони. За полупрозрачными стенками виднелся крошечный металлический чип. – Чип одного парня, который на стройке сорвался со страховки и свернул себе шею. Я разрезал труп, извлек передатчик. Теперь я могу так же сделать с живым человеком. Теоретически. Тогда хотя бы твой чип, Кит, останется в лагере, а тебя самого будет труднее найти.  
– Если Кит поедет – я с ним! – Лэнс не отставал. – Он один не справится!  
Доктор поморщился, как от головной боли, и сказал:  
– Кит, Лэнс, пойдемте в мой отсек. Только не кричите. Ханк, присмотри за малышкой. Я вернусь и сменю тебя – тогда займешься аппаратом ИВЛ.  
– Поезжайте на моем пикапе, – Ханк вложил ключи, горячие от его пальцев, в ладонь Кита. – Может, он и медленнее мотоцикла, но защитит от дождя и ветра.  
Когда они шли по коридору за доктором, тот, не оборачиваясь, пробормотал:  
– Старая база на северо-западе? Хмм... Или, наоборот, новый секретный объект. Пару лет назад я тестировал группу для каких-то экспериментов. Набирали добровольцев из числа бывших пилотов – смертельно больных и инвалидов. Не знаю, что за объект и что за опыты. Не нравится мне все это, товарищи, ох как не нравится.  
– Может, все-таки придумаем что-то другое? – Лэнс цеплялся за запястье Кита, будто хотел взять за руку. 

Капли дождя били по крыше и стекали по лобовому стеклу. Пикап мчался по черной влажной трассе. Клубилась темнота, и через нее тянулись два желтых луча фар. Кит морщился от неприятного тянущего чувства под левой ключицей. Разрез был не больше сантиметра в длину, а края держались, прихваченные несколькими стежками и залепленные пластырем. Доктор действовал четко и невероятно быстро – укол обезболивающего, остро пахнущая вата со спиртом, один надрез скальпелем и еще пара углубляющих разрезов. Пинцет в ране. И всё – в металлической плошке с комками ваты и бинта маленький чип. «Я бы всем чипы повырезал. – Доктор улыбался – видно было по глазам над белой маской. – Но не все согласятся. Риск быть замеченными за этим занятием довольно высок».  
Кит крепко держал руль, смотрел на дорогу. И только иногда на бледного, как смерть, Лэнса, который от вида крови закачался и сел на кушетку в медпункте, а потом еле дополз до пикапа и завалился на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Зачем со мной увязался? – недовольно спросил Кит.  
– Я, между прочим, проходил курс межпланетных контактов, – слабым голосом ответил Лэнс. – Нас учили общаться с народом галра и другими гуманоидами. Я – дипломат. В отличие от тебя.  
– Так наладь контакт с алтеанами. Попроси убраться с Земли.  
– Переговоры – дело тонкое, – Лэнс многозначительно поднял палец вверх. – Но, если честно, Кит... Я скажу, ты только не смейся.  
– Да когда я последний раз смеялся? – буркнул Кит и повернул руль. Пикап на скорости обогнул выбоину в асфальте, залитую водой. Из-под колес брызнула грязь.  
– Эй! Полегче! – Лэнса мотнуло, и он ударился затылком о дверцу, обиженно потер ушибленное место. – Кит, я серьезно говорю. Мне кажется, я нравлюсь кому-то из алтеан. Сам посуди. Вся моя большая семья и наша ферма в целости. Недавно моим родителям с неба спустили не только бочки с горючим, но и еду. Нормальную еду, Кит. Только никому не рассказывай. У нас макароны и кукуруза!  
– Что ж ты молчал все это время? – пораженно посмотрел на него Кит. В полутьме кабины распахнутые синие глаза Лэнса были цветом, как черника.  
– Вы тоже молчали! Я же знаю, вы что-то планируете!  
– Сейчас плана нет, – сказал Кит, притормозил пикап и осторожно съехал на петляющую грунтовую дорогу.  
– Мы правильно едем? – усомнился Лэнс, глядя на черноту за окнами. Ливень усиливался, дворники противно скрипели по стеклу. – Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что у тебя абсолютная кратковременная память. Ты же у нас супермальчик. Но все же, Кит?  
– Я ориентируюсь на рельеф. Знаю отметки высот. Сейчас слева большой каньон, а впереди должны быть скалы. База где-то там.  
Пикап опять мотнуло, Лэнс вцепился в ручку над дверцей и некоторое время молчал, только хрипло дышал сквозь зубы. Видно, от тряски у него разболелся надрез у ключицы. Наконец он тихо-тихо застонал и снова начал болтать, может, хотел отвлечь самого себя, а может, просто не мог заткнуться надолго:  
– Нам на дипломатических курсах всякое рассказывали. Это правда, что у галра скользящая половая принадлежность? Вроде как в каждом галра есть и мужские, и женские половые клетки. И в зависимости от условий среды обитания и количества особей в популяции галра меняют пол? Вот ты, Кит, правда парень?  
– Я больше землянин, чем галра, – Кит начинал злиться, его голос стал ниже, наружу прорывался звериный рык. – У меня член и яйца. И я – мужчина. А ты – дебил.  
– Это снаружи – член и яйца, – Лэнс не сдавался. – Есть же внутренние половые органы. Знаешь, если вдруг решишь стать девчонкой – я буду с тобой гулять. У тебя красивая кожа, густые волосы, длинные стройные ноги...  
Он вскрикнул, когда пикап резко затормозил и грязь и камни полетели из-под колес.  
– Выметайся, Лэнс. Немедленно!  
– Но...  
– Тащи свой зад из машины!  
– Да ты чего такой злой?! Это шутка, п-просто ш-шутка, – Лэнс перепугался так, что стал заикаться и глотать слоги.  
Кит глубоко вздохнул и уже спокойнее сказал:  
– Впереди шлагбаум. Выйди и подними его, придурок.  
Ворча, Лэнс со скрипом открыл дверцу. В кабину ворвался холодный мокрый ветер. Лэнс кое-как вылез, тут же поскользнулся в грязи и схватился за дверцу. Выровнялся и побрел по лужам в свете фар. Он сжимался под ветром и глубже нахлобучивал капюшон на голову. У полосатого шлагбаума и большой желтой таблички со значком радиации он остановился и долго возился, пока не обернулся и не крикнул сквозь шелест ливня:  
– Заклинило!  
Кит чертыхнулся, натянул капюшон, застегнул штормовку и выскочил под дождь. Подошел к Лэнсу, который только разводил руками и попинывал сапогом механизм стойки заграждения. Кит уперся ладонями в перчатках в полосатую стрелу шлагбаума. Навалился, и она сдвинулась вперед, описывая над дорогой четверть круга, как стрелка в часах. Внутри стойки мерзко скрежетал металл.  
Кит выпрямился, посмотрел на Лэнса и замер – такое выражение ужаса было у того на лице.  
– Кит, – прошептал Лэнс. – Оно у тебя за спиной.  
Медленно из темноты под свет фар выплыл небывало крупный дрон. Он был круглым с двумя телескопическими объективами, похожими на глаза странной твари. В этих глазах Кит видел свое застывшее перевернутое изображение.  
– Эт-то Кит, – внезапно дрожащим голосом заговорил Лэнс, обращаясь к дрону и держа руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх. – Он – мой друг. Пожалуйста, не убивайте его.  
Лэнс сделал несколько осторожных шагов и закрыл Кита собой, храбро, хоть и трепетал, как лист на ветру. Ветер сорвал капюшон с его головы, короткие каштановые волосы намокли, по шее катились капли.  
– Что ты творишь? – прошептал Кит и ухватил его за плечо, но тот не сдвинулся с места.  
– Мне страшно. В г-голове пусто, – хрипло говорил Лэнс с дроном и нервно сглатывал. – Д-давайте войдем в м-м-мирный межпланетный к-контакт?..  
Дрон мигнул огнями на корпусе и покрутился вокруг оси, потом беззвучно вытянул из пазов тонкий манипулятор и потянулся к Лэнсу. Провел механическим пальцем по его мокрой от дождя щеке, потрогал волосы на макушке, торчащие дыбом. Металлические лепестки на объективах то сходились, то расходились, будто дрон фокусировал зрение. Он выдвинул манипулятор еще на пару сегментов мимо лица Лэнса. Гибкий синтетический палец ткнулся в скулу Кита под правым глазом, как коготок птицы, и чуть нажал на кожу, промял ткани под ней, прощупал кость. Двинулся вверх, чувствительно задел веко, щекотно провел по кончикам ресниц. Теперь Кит видел манипулятор лишь размыто, на краю зрения, ощущения были мерзкие, будто большое насекомое ползает по веку. Лэнс обмяк и навалился на Кита спиной, пришлось крепко обхватить его за пояс, чтобы не соскользнул на раскисшую грязную землю.  
– Если оно нас сейчас того... убьет, – Кит услышал слабый голос Лэнса, – ты знай, что я всегда...  
– Лучше помолчи. Это Сталкер, он не опасен, – едва шевеля губами, прервал Кит. Бот с интересом повертел в искусственных пальцах прядь его волос, тяжелую от влаги, а потом втянул манипулятор, взмыл на высоту метров трех и со свистом унесся на запад.  
– Он будто сбежал. Что-то тут не так, – Кит схватил Лэнса за руку и потащил к пикапу. – Полезай под машину! Кажется, я вижу других дронов с востока! Часовые!  
– Что? Да где? – Лэнс приторможенно посмотрел круглыми остановившимися глазами, но все же неловко плюхнулся на колени, а потом распластался на гравии и пополз под днище. Кит выдернул ключ из зажигания машины, погасил фары и полез следом, лег рядом на холодной каменистой дороге у заднего колеса. Он видел только, как стекает с кузова дождь и собирается в выбоинах и ямах, как волнуются на ветру в ночи редкие кусты.  
Они долго лежали так, пока Лэнс не прошептал:  
– Я замерз. Можно вылезать?  
– Наверное, – неуверенно сказал Кит. – Но все равно дольше нам задерживаться нельзя.  
Они выползли, кое-как размяли затекшие мышцы и забрались в кабину, насквозь промокшие спереди и измазанные в глине. Лэнс стряхивал со штормовки мелкие осколки гравия. Кит осторожно включил зажигание, будто боялся одним звуком ключа привлечь внимание, и спросил:  
– Ну и что это было? Ты погеройствовать захотел?  
– Но ведь сработало! Мы – живы! – Лэнс гордо выпятил грудь и ухмыльнулся. – Я мастер межпланетного контакта! Со мной не пропадешь.  
Когда пикап завелся и пополз мимо шлагбаума, Кит хотел сказать, что, похоже, у кого-то из алтеан и правда есть любимчики. Или кто-то гуманнее остальных и лишь наблюдает за землянами, изучая их с неподдельным, почти детским интересом. Может, принцесса. Но Кит смолчал, он устал от трескотни Лэнса. И, если уж по правде, то хотел лишь следить за дорогой и ни о чем не думать – особенно о Пидж, которая сейчас задыхается, а ее легкие заживо жрет бактерия.  
Но Лэнс сам внезапно замолк, прислушиваясь, а затем покрутил ручку радио в пикапе.  
– Слышишь, Кит? Будто какая-то радиостанция?  
Шипели помехи и надоевший дождь. Тарахтел двигатель, шуршали колеса. Учащенно дышал Лэнс.  
– Не слышу. Все волны глушат, ты же знаешь.  
– Напрягись, Кит, – Лэнс настаивал. – У тебя же слух лучше.  
И тогда сквозь трескучие помехи Кит различил далекий женский голос на пределе восприятия:  
– ...космодром Северный. В эфире космодром Северный... Если вы нас слышите... В изоляции. Закрытый периметр... Нас осталось двадцать четыре...  
Вдруг в суровом по-мужски голосе зазвучала сила:  
– Это Северный! Мы видели неудачный запуск ракеты с космодрома Пустынный. Не сдавайтесь. Слышите, не сдавайтесь. Это наша Земля. Это наша планета!..  
Невидимая и далекая женщина будто растворилась в эфире, связь оборвалась.  
– Что они сказали? – разволновался Лэнс.  
– Что мы не одни. И можно попробовать связаться с Северным. Просили не сдаваться.  
– Так это же замечательно, чего ты так помрачнел?  
Кит покачал головой и сказал сдержанно:  
– Они нам вряд ли помогут. Их даже меньше, чем нас. Пилоты с Северного всегда были отчаянными ребятами. Если бы не они – наших бы погибло больше. Прикрывали до последнего.  
Лэнс сник, будто стек по креслу, и непривычно долго молчал.

Пикап доехал до конца грунтовой дороги, которая оборвалась посреди пустынного плато у подножия черной громады горы. Справа часть горы странно расплывалась, мелькали цветные всполохи – это проглядывало силовое поле алтеанского барьера, разделившего Землю на сектора.  
– И куда дальше? – спросил сонный и усталый Лэнс, на его лице были разводы от глины.  
– Поставлю тачку во-он за теми камнями, возьмем рюкзаки и подойдем пешком, – ответил Кит. Ему еще не хотелось спать, только голова тупо побаливала и слегка кружилась – усталость сказывалась и на нем.  
– К чему подойдем-то? Там же нет ничего. Никакой тебе пещеры или ворот, – пробурчал Лэнс и неохотно вылез из пикапа. – Нет чтобы вывеску повесить: «Добро пожаловать на секретный объект».  
Он нервно хихикнул и побрел вслед за Китом. Некоторое время они просто шагали вдоль отвесной скалы из слоистого камня. Лэнс уже начал взывать к разуму и говорить, что, мол, так просто они вход не найдут. Но тут Кит резко остановился, Лэнс налетел на него и умолк. В полуметре впереди будто бы прямо из камня торчала половина человеческого тела – голова, нога и рука. Неизвестный в летном скафандре сидел на земле, а его левая часть скрывалась в щели. Голова неестественно сильно свешивалась к плечу, будто шея была сломана. За зеркальным забралом шлема в каплях дождя и грязи не было видно лица – только неясные отражения горы и черного неба.  
– Какого черта? – Лэнс потянулся к забралу, но остановился. – Он мертв?  
Кит не стал говорить очевидное, он налег плечом на край ворот, которые были обшиты камнем и полностью совпадали с рисунком скалы. Но они не поддавались. Сквозь щель слабо виднелся темный коридор.  
– Смотри, – Лэнс тронул Кита и указал вправо, туда, где у груды камней росли кусты со срезанными и обожженными верхушками. Там на боку лежал маленький шаттл, вскрытый, как консервная банка, с оплывшими от пламени крыльями. На боку была надпись «Северный ветер». – Видать, он из птички своей выбрался, ну и того, сюда заполз помирать.  
– Вероятно, – согласился Кит почти равнодушно, он привык к мертвым пилотом за последние месяцы. – Пойдем внутрь.  
Он снял рюкзак с одного плеча и просто перешагнул через тело, притерся спиной к воротам и протиснулся в коридор. Оступился в полумраке, но устоял, а под подошвой сапога зашуршало и послышался сухой хруст.  
– Кит, ты ему на ногу встал. И она раскрошилась, – жалобно сказал Лэнс.  
– Не ной. – Кит протянул руку, поймал горячую потную ладонь Лэнса и помог ему пролезть в щель. Снова раздался громкий в гулком коридоре мертвенный хруст костей.  
– Я на него не вставал! – в ужасе прошептал Лэнс. – Кит, здесь еще один мертвяк. Второй пилот.  
– Пойдем, – твердо сказал Кит и за руку повел его за собой, как ребенка. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он видел, что через коридор вперед тянется свежая цепочка грязных следов. Отпечатки были по размеру больше, чем от их с Лэнсом обуви. Кто-то крупный прошел здесь до них.  
– Не включай фонарик, – Кит обернулся к Лэнсу. – Здесь может кто-то быть. Не хочу, чтобы нас заметили.  
Они молча, крадучись, дошли до конца длинного коридора и уперлись в следующие ворота. У стены по очертаниям угадывался терминал идентификации, к которому нужно было прикладывать ладонь и вводить код, но сенсорная панель не работала. На толстом металле ворот видны были полосы и наплывы от плазменного резака – кто-то вырезал кусок, а потом осторожно поставил фрагмент на место.  
Кит с трудом отнял свою ладонь у Лэнса, вытянул из ножен клинок и подцепил край металлического листа там, где проглядывали четыре полосы, похожие на оттиски пальцев, мнущих сталь, как пластилин. Фрагмент ворот выдвинулся вперед, но не поддался.  
– Не получается, – хмуро шепнул Кит. – Хотел вытянуть на себя и тихо положить на пол. А теперь придется выдавить его вперед. Шумно будет.  
– А ты надави пониже, ближе к полу. Может, оно наклонится и на нас начнет заваливаться? – предложил Лэнс. – Кит, ты меня слушаешь вообще?..  
Плита с грохотом выпала внутрь, и через прямоугольный вырез в воротах пролился слабый красноватый свет. В тесной шахте уходила вниз винтовая лестница из стальной решетки. На низком потолке вяло крутились лопасти большого вентилятора – тянуло влажным холодным воздухом с запахом пыли и речной воды.  
– Мы в задницу какую-то попали. Это не похоже на секретный объект, – с недовольством отметил Лэнс, взялся за перила и поглядел вниз. – Ого-го, сколько пролетов. Сюда бы лифт.  
– Это, наверное, и есть старая база, – сказал Кит и начал спускаться, ступени подрагивали и скрипели. – Про секретный объект говорил доктор. И точно он не знал. Предполагал.  
– Хоть электричество здесь есть. И то ладно. Хорошо бы энергию получали от ветряков или солнечных батарей, – тихо рассуждал Лэнс ему в спину.  
– Скорее – атомная энергия. Не бойся. У меня есть дозиметр. Запищит, если уровень радиации поднимется.  
– Тебе-то хорошо. Облучишься немножко – вам, галра, небось, только на пользу, – бурчал Лэнс. – Вы, поди, от радиации большими становитесь, синеете, шерстью покрываетесь.  
Кит резко развернулся и зажал ему рот ладонью – показалось, что различает стук подошв о металл. И в тот же момент в глубине шахты раздался гул, и глухой звук то нарастал, то стихал, будто работала огромная и неисправная морозильная камера или старый системный блок. Тусклые красные лампы на стенах мигнули и погасли. Навалилась тяжелая кромешная темнота.  
Кит взял Лэнса за плечо и, все еще держа ладонь у его рта, усадил на ступени – не хватало еще оступиться и скатиться или выпасть через перила. Он медленно отпустил Лэнса, словно боялся, что тот разорется от страха, и они надолго замерли, не шевелясь.  
– Мне кажется, – на этот раз Кит заговорил первым, он губами касался уха Лэнса и слышал чужое прерывистое и частое дыхание, – там кто-то ходит. Далеко. Может, этажей на десять ниже.  
– Логически рассуждая, – тихий голос Лэнса был выше обычного и сильно дрожал, – кому там ходить кроме наших, землян? Выживший пилот или чокнутый путешественник, вроде нас.  
– Согласен, – сказал Кит.  
– Включаем фонарики и спускаемся?  
– Угу.  
– Мне что-то не хочется, – озвучил их общую мысль Лэнс. – У меня чувство, знаешь, будто там тварь, которая сожрет меня, а в тебя отложит яйца – или изнасилует.  
– Идиот! – громче, чем хотел, сказал Кит, и глухие отзвуки раскатились по шахте. Он зажег фонарик. Белый луч потянулся по ступеням и пятнами прошел сквозь металлическую сетку, раздробился. – Идем. У нас мало времени.  
Через семь скрипучих пролетов в прыгающих в темноте лучах фонарей они заметили дверь, у которой слабой зеленой подсветкой сиял сенсорный дисплей. Вход был разблокирован, и створки автоматически разъехались в стороны. Показалось шлюзовое пространство, похожее на камеру дезактивации и очистки.  
– Придется зайти, хотя меня туда не тянет, – проговорил Лэнс и дернулся – внезапно с шипением вновь зажглись лампы и залили лестницу красным сиянием. – Я смотрю, у них тут перебои с подачей энергии. Как бы нас случайно не заблокировало в этом шлюзе.  
Они посветили фонарями внутрь камеры, различили полупрозрачную преграду и за ней странное, похожее на туман марево и мигающие разноцветные огни. И, как верно сказал Лэнс, «пришлось зайти». Створки за ними бесшумно сомкнулись, и из щелей в полу подул мощный горячий ветер.  
– Береги глаза! – быстро предупредил Кит и натянул защитные пустынные очки от песка. Лэнс замешкался и закрыл веки ладонями в плотных перчатках. С потолка повалила желтоватая густая пена, запузырилась и зашипела на одежде. Потом их обдало потоком чистящей смеси с сильным химическим запахом, от которого тошнота подступала к горлу, а в носу и глотке щипало. И наконец снова окатило обжигающим сухим ветром, да так мощно, что слипшиеся от смесей волосы встали дыбом, а кожа зашелушилась – легкие химические ожоги.  
Когда прозрачная перегородка раскрылась, они ввалились внутрь следующего помещения, дезориентированные и кашляющие. Лэнс часто моргал, его глаза сильно покраснели и слезились, а кожу на лбу будто терли наждаком.  
– Ничего себе дезактивация, – просипел он, с недовольством ощупывая лицо. – Ядреные химикаты! Чуть глаза мне не выжгли.  
Но Кит не слушал его, он застыл и глядел прямо перед собой – на сотню метров вперед простирался просторный зал из металла и пластика. Двумя рядами тянулись от стены до стены капсулы, подвешенные к потолку, как коконы паука, обвитые проводами и кабелями. Несколько капсул были разбиты и лежали на полу в осколках, из них вытекала зеленая жижа, стелился тот самый туман. Наружу торчали человеческие желтоватые кости в остатках плоти.  
Кит переступил через осколки и миновал несколько капсул – за плексигласом в растворе покоились обнаженные человеческие тела. Лица были спокойные, пустые белесые глаза смотрели в вечность. Индикаторы жизненных показателей светились красным – мертвецы.  
– Кладбище, – все еще сипло говорил Лэнс.  
– Хранилище, – возразил Кит. – Вот эти еще живы. Но показатели близки к нулю. Они тяжело больны. Без анабиоза они бы быстро умерли.  
– А вот тут опять мертвее некуда, – заспорил Лэнс. Они как раз прошли половину пути и оказались у капсул другого типа – старых горизонтальных гробов с маленькими окошечками на уровне лица.  
– Да нет же! Это криокамеры. Они заморожены.  
– Заморожены – все равно что померли, – стоял на своем Лэнс. – Нет таких технологий, чтобы человека разморозить и он не помер.  
– У алтеан наверняка есть, – возразил Кит и низко наклонился над одним из старых гробов, протер смотровое окошко. Сквозь толстый плексиглас теперь виднелось широкоскулое мужское лицо с искривленным носом, явно от перелома, и шрамом на лбу. Темная кожа казалась почти черной в слабом освещении. Это был герой первых лет войны с Алтеей, его фото печатали в книгах по истории. Он значился погибшим.  
Кит молча отвернулся, они двинулись дальше и у самого конца зала остановились у четырех новых, судя по маркировкам и форме, капсул. Одна пустовала. А в трех оставшихся с показателями ниже десяти процентов лежали в анабиозе пугающе знакомые пилоты. Всех их Кит видел, когда, еще курсантом, с восторгом встречал Широ с вылетов.  
– Это парни из одного с Широ отряда.  
– Паршиво они выглядят, – Лэнс указал на того, что был с распахнутыми глазами, красными от лопнувших сосудов, и застывшей каплей крови под носом. – И паршивое здесь место. Пойдем дальше, а? Где тут вообще медблок?  
Двери снова легко пропустили их, в длинном коридоре было тихо, покрытие глушило звук шагов. Плиты пола шли под уклоном вниз, коридор вел в недра горы.  
– Я устал, – заныл Лэнс, он уже заметно отставал. – Нам бы план здания. А лучше мигающую вывеску «Медикаменты – здесь». А еще крепкого горячего чая и картофельный салат. Любишь салат? Моя мама обалденно его готовит. Картошечка, лучок, яйца, горчица...  
Кит не слушал. Он наконец дошел до следующих ворот, поблескивающих, как серебро, с мертвенно-синей подсветкой. Створки беззвучно ушли в пазы. Показался большой круглый зал с оборудованием и мониторами, больше всего похожий на командный пункт. Горели яркие белые лампы на потолке, словно в операционной.  
– Подожди меня! – окликнул Лэнс, но он так утомил за последние часы, что Кит без него вошел внутрь зала. Сделал пару шагов, огляделся – с непривычки, после полумрака коридоров, белые лампы слепили. Обернулся, хотел обратиться к Лэнсу и увидел, что ворота закрылись.  
– Заходи, – сказал громче, но ответа не получил. Стояла полная тишина, не было слышно даже привычного шелеста системных блоков и шепотка вентиляционных установок и систем жизнеобеспечения.  
– Лэнс? – Он вернулся к воротам, провел рукой в перчатке по серебристой поверхности. Створки не сдвинулись с места. – Лэнс! – С досадой ударил кулаком по двери. Ворота только мигнули синеватым светом.  
Кит вздрогнул всем телом, когда прозвучал тихий и высокий нечеловеческий голос. Слова будто лились равномерно со всех сторон и не имели единого источника.  
– Нарушение протоколов безопасности. Недопустимое превышение уровня доступа. Начинаю процедуру ликвидации инородного объекта на третьем уровне командного отсека.  
И тогда раздался отвратительный громкий свист – с таким звуком установки выкачивали воздух из герметичного отсека. Удобный способ убить гуманоидов, но не навредить технике. Никаких выстрелов или взрывов, никакого ядовитого газа. Стоит только убрать воздух, и в вакууме – удушье, судороги, потеря сознания и смерть.  
«О нет-нет-нет!» – судорожно забилось в голове Кита, он выхватил клинок из ножен и всадил в ворота, нажал изо всех сил. Со скрежетом лезвие вошло полностью, но металл был таким толстым, что клинок словно утопал в нем по самую рукоять.  
– По предварительным подсчетам время ликвидации объекта составит пять минут, – звучал искусственный, мертвый голос без интонаций. – При активном движении и напряжении мышц – три минуты. Критическое падение уровня кислорода зафиксировано, разреженность газовой составляющей... Минута до состояния низкой степени вакуума. Число молекул вещества в единице объема составляет...  
Кит сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, да и дышать больше было нечем. Он судорожно огляделся – в мониторах металось его бледное лицо крупным планом, красные цифры у главного терминала показывали обратный отсчет.  
Он оставил застрявший клинок в двери, пробежался вдоль сенсорных столов с аппаратурой, стащил перчатки, судорожно провел ладонями по панелям. «Нет совпадения. Неопознанный гуманоид», – на мгновение высветилось на всех экранах, и снова его окружали мониторы с трансляцией его последних мгновений. Легкие жгло, он не выдержал, раскрыл рот и попытался сделать вдох, но не сумел. Грудная клетка подергивалась, пытаясь сжаться, но внутрь глотки ничего не вошло, наоборот, он словно вытолкнул наружу остатки воздуха – будто вакуум вытянул душу. Голова кружилась, перед глазами мелькали черные и кровавые пятна. Кит почувствовал, а не увидел, что снова у двери и ковыряет ее клинком, силясь проделать отверстие. Но его руки пугающе медленно разжались, он рухнул на колени, уперся лбом в дверь и соскользнул до пола, впечатался щекой в панели. Глаза были открыты, но он видел только черный туман, а его тело сотрясали болезненные конвульсии. Он хотел о чем-нибудь подумать – неважно, о чем, хоть о чем-то в последний раз. Но не смог. Его не стало. Он исчез.

Его грудь болела, и равномерно, раз за разом на его ребра нажимали так мощно, будто хотели раскрошить кости чугунным поршнем, погрузить руку в плоть и сжать сердце. Чьи-то горячие дрожащие губы прижимались к его губам и передавали изо рта в рот теплое дыхание. Он уже дышал сам, но не было сил сказать об этом. Он с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки. Смутно увидел склонившегося над ним человека в сдвинутой маске на лице и больших защитных очках. Он был одет в куртку пожарного с яркими полосами, и на мгновение Киту показалось, что это его отец – большой, надежный, такой никогда не оставит в беде.  
– Он умер? – прозвучал будто издалека голос Лэнса. – Может, заморозим его в криокамере, а через сто лет его оживят?  
Кит почувствовал, как к горлу прижимаются два горячих пальца и прощупывают пульс.  
– Нет, он жив, – с облегчением произнес человек, а потом сдвинул на лоб защитные очки. Зрение Кита постепенно прояснялось, и теперь он различал крупные черты лица, шрам через переносицу и холодно-белые волосы.  
– Широ? – хрипло прошептал Кит. – Ты?  
– Это я, – он помог Киту сесть, осторожно поддерживал механической рукой – это от ее силы и тяжести так болела грудь. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Кит, старательно, медленно дыша.  
– Я тебя не дождался. Дошел пешком до вашего лагеря – знаю подземные пути и тропы в каньонах. Понаблюдал в бинокль. Двинулся дальше, – сказал Широ, ощупывая его ребра левой человеческой рукой – не сломаны ли, а Кит морщился. – Боты пролетали мимо меня, я старался спрятаться. Но почти уверен, что они мной не интересовались.  
– Чего тобой интересоваться, ты не человек, а клонированный биоробот и киборг! – с нервозным весельем вставил Лэнс. – Я один тут человек. И я за вас отвечаю. Поэтому, Кит, больше не лезь впереди меня непонятно куда!  
– Если бы ты вошел первым – задохнулся бы, – парировал Кит, он поднялся, опираясь на Широ, голова все еще слегка кружилась. – Я дольше тебя могу без кислорода.  
– Конечно, ведь это мозгу нужен кислород в первую очередь. А мой мозг больше твоего! – воскликнул Лэнс. Он так активно жестикулировал, что приложился локтем о выступ сенсорной панели и скривился. – Да ты хоть понимаешь – дверь закрылась, я один в коридоре, тебя не слышно. Бью по двери, но ничего не происходит! Чувствую, как она вибрирует, – это ты бьешь с другой стороны. Я понял, что дело плохо. И ничего не мог. Ничего! – Он указал на Широ: – А потом – бежит кто-то по коридору у меня за спиной. Оборачиваюсь – мужик в маске! Я заорал, думал – мне конец. И тут двери открылись: ты на полу у самых ворот. Не дышишь, бледный, весь скрюченный какой-то. Ты меня напугал, Кит, ты в курсе? И ты тоже меня напугал, Широ, или кто ты там. Я же не знал, что ты за нас и вообще – мастер дыхания рот в рот.  
Широ посмотрел на Кита и покраснел. Его смущение было хоть и неуместным, но таким милым, что сердце приятно защемило в помятой грудной клетке.  
– Вы зря сюда пришли, – сказал Широ. – Это опасное место. Войти легко, но выйти для нарушителя – невозможно. Для того, у кого нет кодов доступа, – это настоящая ловушка. Вы бы не выбрались – погибли здесь или в другом отсеке.  
– А тут есть отсек, который заполняется кислотой? – спросил Лэнс.  
– Точно не знаю, – Широ говорил серьезно, то ли он не понял шуточку Лэнса, то ли тут и правда могло быть такое. Он все еще держал Кита механической рукой, а ладонь левой руки приложил к панели управления, и полупрозрачная поверхность загорелась мягким зеленым свечением с белыми искрами.  
Искусственный голос произнес:  
– «Терра» приветствует пилота Такаши Широгане. Вы запросите отчет за последние сто сорок суток? Есть информация о неисправности в электросети, повышении уровня радиации, разгерметизации капсул и незаконном проникновении гуманоида.  
– Отчет в текстовом формате, – приказал Широ, и по мониторам побежали столбцы и строки. Обратившись к Киту и Лэнсу, он заговорил с необычной нежностью и грустью: – Это наша «Терра». Эксперимент с внедрением алтеанских технологий и знаний галра. Космический крейсер в недрах горы. Ангар для постройки «Терры» расположили прямо у старой базы.  
– Вы тут и над людьми экспериментировали? – уточнил с подозрением Лэнс.  
– Да. Но только над добровольцами. «Терра» использует импульсы в мозгу пилота для получения приказов. Чтобы ее пилотировать, нужна хорошая совместимость с системой.  
– А иначе что – взрывается мозг? – нахмурился Кит. Он уже пришел в себя и попытался отстраниться, но механический протез не отпускал, обхватывал за пояс и слишком тесно прижимал его к Широ.  
– Взрывается и вытекает через нос и уши, – мрачно поддержал Лэнс.  
– Иногда – да, – неохотно ответил Широ, и они оба уставились на него округлившимися глазами. – Семнадцать человек погибло, прежде чем систему отрегулировали и синхронизироваться с ней стало проще.  
У Кита возникло неприятное ощущение, что они не в командном пункте, а на алтаре, где приносят жертвы, и вот-вот по панелям потечет кровь. Эта милая технологичная «Терра» заглотила и прожевала семнадцать пилотов. Теперь эксперименты и игры алтеан уже не казались такой уж антигуманной дикостью.  
– Я был рад участвовать в проекте – мне оставалась всего пара вылетов, а после меня бы списали в запас, – Широ говорил «рад», но теперь в низком голосе было больше печали и горечи. – И мои товарищи работали с «Террой». Они не выдержали синхронизацию. Но, просто знайте, все это было с нашего согласия. Мы так хотели.  
– А чего же ваша распрекрасная «Терра» не разгромила крейсер алтеан? – сварливо заговорил Лэнс, на его лице теперь явственно читалось отвращение, он отодвинулся от ближайшего блока установок. Кто-кто, а Лэнс всегда больше любил людей, чем машины. И свою семью и Землю – крепче и сильнее, чем космос. – И чего это алтеане не разгромили «Терру», а оставили торчать под горой?  
– Алтеане знают, что эта птичка не причинит им вреда. «Терра» – прототип, – Широ вновь провел по панели, поднял вверх значения каких-то показателей, промотал несколько диаграмм. – Ее бортовые орудия в разработке и не установлены на сам корабль. Если «Терра» поднимется – станция алтеан легко уничтожит ее.  
– То есть это – опасное и бесполезное корыто. Ясно. Понятно, – покивал Лэнс, у него от переживаний уже подергивалось веко. – Послушай, Широ, при всем уважении, мы очень торопимся. Пидж тяжело больна. Мы ищем лекарства. Вот – нам доктор список написал.  
– Идемте. – Широ взял клочок бумаги, исписанный кривым врачебным почерком.  
– Отпусти меня, – тихо попросил Кит.  
– Прости, – Широ опять смутился и отвел протез. – Рука сама тебя прижимала, я даже не заметил. Думал, это ты сам так ко мне прильнул... – он пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и поспешно повел их к неприметным воротам, полностью сливающимся со стеной.  
– Ты чуть не умер, Кит, – опять завел свое Лэнс.  
– Он бы не умер, – не оборачиваясь, возразил Широ. – Система зафиксировала бы критическое падение жизненных показателей, а потом ввела бы его в криосон. Когда-нибудь его бы разморозили. Может, в лучшие времена.  
– И что бы я без тебя делал в лучших временах! – в сердцах вырвалось у Кита. Он заметил, как вздрогнула широкая спина Широ, и услышал шепот, такой тихий, что уловит только чуткое ухо галра: «Прости». И теперь уже Кит смутился, щекам стало жарко.

Из огромного холодного и окутанного сизым паром хранилища они взяли ящики с медикаментами, а из другого отсека пищевые наборы – сколько влезло в рюкзаки. Широ через лабиринт коридоров вывел их все к той же старой металлической лестнице с красными аварийными лампами, и они начали тяжелый подъем с ношей.  
– Лифта у вас нет? – пыхтел Лэнс, который совсем выбился из сил и еле удерживал легкую коробку. – Или это оздоровительная программа «тащим свои задницы пешком» для больных пилотов?  
– База и ангар законсервированы, большинство систем отключено, – без улыбки пояснил Широ. Он шел первым, нес протезом ящик, а на плече – рюкзак Лэнса. – Послушайте, это место должно оставаться секретным. Говорите о нем только с теми, кому доверяете. У меня есть план. Или половина плана.  
– О да, на этой чертовой лестнице самое время обсудить план!  
– Заткнись, Лэнс. – Кит хотел бы ткнуть его в бок, но руки были заняты коробками, а груженый рюкзак сильно давил на спину. Он замыкал группу, и иногда ему становилось не по себе – чудилось, что вновь слышатся далеко внизу чужие шаги. И если в тот раз, вероятно, это был звук шагов Широ, то теперь будто призраки погибших пилотов бродили у криокамер, а сама гигантская «Терра» глубоко дышала через вентиляционные отверстия и словно ворочалась в полусне.  
Широ сбавил темп, чтобы они поспевали, и снова заговорил:  
– Нужно использовать части от алтеанской капсулы, которую спрятали мы с Китом. И закончить «Терру». Хотя бы усилить ее двигатели алтенскими кристаллами и установить бортовые орудия. Тогда у нас будет мощный крейсер. И это половина плана. Потому что я пока не знаю, как нам уйти от наблюдения алтеан. Работа над «Террой» – масштабные действия, их не скроешь.  
– Широ, – окликнул его Кит, в голове медленно начала формироваться идея, пока еще только сгусток мыслей и воспоминаний. – Где тебя держали алтеане? На орбитальной станции?  
– Нет. Даже не в нашей галактике. У алтеан есть гиперпространственный портал, соединяющий их сектора и нашу солнечную систему. Орбитальная станция – только для наблюдения и, возможно, сбора земных ресурсов. К ней подведен и портал.  
– Так давайте уничтожим станцию и портал, – предложил Кит, сердце у него забилось быстрее, он уже знал, что нужно сделать. – Давайте протараним станцию «Погрузчиком» и взорвем вместе с кораблем! Ко всем чертям!  
Широ и Лэнс остановились на ступнях выше и посмотрели на него. Лэнс – удивленно, а Широ – мрачно.  
– Пока они долетят к Земле без портала, мы уже достроим «Терру», – настаивал Кит. – И мы объединимся с другими космопортами и гарнизонами. Порт Северный пытался выйти на связь!  
– Не хочу тебя огорчать, – Лэнс поставил коробку и загибал пальцы, что-то быстро подсчитывая. – Но развалюха «Погрузчик» сначала должна пройти пробный удачный запуск. Иначе нельзя точно сказать, разовьет ли это корыто нужную скорость и выйдет ли на траекторию, с которой хоть что-то можно протаранить. Кит, ты же в курсе, что иногда легче с ума сойти, чем скорректировать курс и не пролететь мимо объекта в космосе?  
– Значит, сделаем пробный запуск, – не сдавался Кит. Он начал подниматься, и остальные тоже пошли вверх, нельзя было медлить. – Усовершенствуем корабль. А потом осуществим план. Будем летать к спутнику. Выполнять требования алтеан. Это даст нам время на разработку «Погрузчика».  
– Кит, – медленно проговорил Широ, и даже по его плечам, шее и затылку было видно, как он напряжен. – Пилот «Погрузчика» погибнет при взрыве.  
– Я буду пилотом. И я успею спастись, – уверенно заявил Кит.  
– Был бы я Пидж или Ханком, я бы посчитал твои шансы точнее, – тон Лэнса был снисходительным. – А так могу сказать только то, что нет, Кит, тебе крышка. Ты себе плохо представляешь мощность взрыва. И то, что станция в поясе космического мусора. Будет столько осколков – они изрешетят капсулу или спускаемый аппарат. Да и без того ты поджаришься, дурачок. Или от перегрузок помрешь – раскатает в лепешку.  
– И пусть! Если это поможет Земле! – теперь Кит уже кричал, его бесил умничающий Лэнс.  
– Нет, ну если ты хочешь героической смерти и медаль на могилку...  
– Перестаньте, – неожиданно холодно и резко прервал Широ таким тоном, что страшно возразить. – Обсудите детали с инженерами. Нужны точные расчеты. И никакого глупого геройства – берегите себя.  
Лестница кончилась, и они молча прошли уже знакомый коридор, увидели на полу грязные отпечатки своих подошв. У дверей наружу по полу тянулась полоска слабого утреннего света и клубился туман. Теперь были хорошо видны два трупа в летных скафандрах – один лежащий и один застрявший в воротах. Широ поставил ящик и без усилия отодвинул створку в паз механической рукой. Труп с сухим шелестом завалился на пол, по плитам которого потек туман. Вместе со студеным влажным ветром потянуло тленом. Снаружи мир был серым и как никогда унылым, под подошвами вместе с песком поскрипывали кристаллы льда.  
– Вы поезжайте скорее в лагерь, – сказал Широ, опуская ношу в кузов пикапа. – А я останусь и похороню ребят.  
Кит загрузил коробки и рюкзак в машину и спросил неожиданно для себя робко, несмело:  
– Ты потом вернешься в наш дом?  
Широ посмотрел на него сверху вниз, сейчас глаза его были прозрачнее обычного. Серо-голубые со светлыми длинными ресницами. На волосы медленно падали первые снежинки с пасмурного неба. Пряди казались жемчужными.  
– Да. И мы встретимся дома, – тихо пообещал Широ и крепко обнял, обхватил руками за пояс, наклонился и щекотно притерся щекой к щеке. Он пах снегом и вербеной, и его свежий запах и тепло тела остались с Китом, когда объятия разомкнулись.

Занималась в тумане заря. С неба сыпались крупные хлопья, укрывали желтые пески пустошей и оседали на лобовом стекле пикапа. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара. На памяти Кита пустынные земли и каньоны только два раза заносило снегом, и сейчас было аномально холодно – подмерзла после дождя трасса и покрылась кое-где ледяной коркой. Кит вел пикап внимательно, но на большой скорости. Солнце вставало. Они опаздывали на построение и перекличку перед работами.  
– Я думал, Такаши Широгане погиб, а он еще на этом свете, да еще и пилот «Терры», – сказал Лэнс, кутаясь в штормовку и обнимая себя руками за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреться. – И он стал киборгом, или как называется, когда у тебя протез? Сколько нужно протезов, чтобы стать киборгом? Может, и мне нужны механические части? А вдруг в будущем все пилоты будут киборгами?  
– Не знаю, – устало проговорил Кит. – Я ничего не знаю, Лэнс. Не спрашивай.  
– Широ с тобой такой ласковый, – Лэнс словно не слышал его и говорил сам с собой. – Я уж думал – поцелуетесь, как в мелодраме. Вот было бы неловко! Ох уж эти братские нежности! – Он засмеялся и добавил: – Хотя вы уже целовались, когда он тебе делал искусственное дыхание... Эй, ты чего? Засмущался, что ли? Да ладно, с кем не бывает. Ну в следующий раз не полезешь, как дурак, в командный пункт секретной базы!  
Лэнс продолжал болтать. Киту было неловко, он помнил мокрого после душа, распаренного Широ, его крепкое упругое и гибкое тело, поцелуи по-взрослому с языком, тягучие и сладкие, прикосновение члена к члену, короткие, почти мучительные вспышки оргазмов и вкус спермы. Сейчас, глядя на запорошенные снегом холмы, он признался себе, что в своих фантазиях представлял все иначе, мягче, медленнее, наивнее. Он думал, они с Широ когда-нибудь съездят посмотреть на звездное небо и золотисто-красный восход. Смущенно признаются друг другу в чувствах, будут держаться за руки. Кит сделает ему предложение, они назначат день свадьбы, и потом, вернувшись домой, лягут в одну постель. А в реальности все было спонтанно, даже жестко, быстро и пошло, со стонами, криками и укусами, с потом и спермой, со слезами на глазах и синяками на всем теле. И без признаний.  
– Я – идиот! – внезапно для себя крикнул Кит и ударил кулаком по рулю. Пикап дернулся и отрывисто просигналил.  
– Ты чего? – испугался Лэнс. – Следи за дорогой, парень! Если сил нет, давай я поведу. Но у меня тоже сил нет. Так что веди ты. Но аккуратно, понял?  
– Лэнс, как у тебя было с девчонками? – Кит старался не смотреть, как лицо Лэнса из изумленного становится лукавым. – Не в плане – как трахались. А как в отношениях?  
– О-о-о, я не верю, я дожил до того момента, когда тебе понадобился совет старины Лэнса! – в голосе звучало самодовольство. – Цветы, конфеты, комплименты, свидания – вот идеальный набор. Не прогадаешь. Банально, но идеально.  
– Ясно, – только и сказал Кит со вздохом. От Лэнса, как всегда, не было толку. 

Они с шипением шин резко затормозили пикап у жилых модулей, выпрыгнули из машины, как перепуганные тушканчики, и из последних сил побежали к плацу на построение. Они задыхались, холодный воздух щипал горло и студил легкие. Их нагоняло утро, время истекло. Кит ухватил отстающего Лэнса за рукав и потащил за собой, они пересекли лагерь по диагонали и выскочили на плац. Под ногами скрипел лед.  
Они опоздали. Шеренги уже распадались на группы, люди вяло шли к ангарам на свои рабочие места. Осталось только несколько офицеров, Адам, мрачный, со снегом на погонах, и доктор, подрагивающий на ветру и с сигаретой в зубах.  
– Держите, – доктор сунул Киту и Лэнсу в ладони их чипы. – Скажите мне спасибо. Я тут был и за себя, и за вас двоих.  
Адам снял запотевшие от дыхания очки, протер их рукавом форменного плаща, посмотрел, подслеповато и недобро щурясь. Сказал:  
– Кит Когане и Лэнс Макклейн, командный состав имеет к вам претензии. Вы самовольно отлучились. И вы не могли ничего знать о последствиях. Вы поставили под угрозу выживание всего гарнизона.  
Он глянул на доктора, будто ждал возражений или оправданий, но тот только флегматично пожал плечами и выдохнул дым в лицо Адаму.  
– Док, – Кит обратился к нему, игнорируя Адама. – Мы привезли лекарства и остальное, что вы просили. И немного еды. Все в нашем зеленом пикапе у модулей.  
Доктор бросил дымящую сигарету под ноги офицерам и молча пошел к жилым модулям, его, высокого и худого, покачивало на ветру, белый халат поверх штормовки развивался, как крылья.  
– По уставу надо бы вас изолировать и провести совещание по поводу мер наказания и пресечения, – медленно, будто через силу проговорил Адам. Заметно было, что его карие глаза красные, воспаленные, а веки опухшие и потяжелевшие. Адам похудел и разом постарел – так запали щеки. Он посмотрел на остальных офицеров, безучастных статистов, которые лишь развели руками. Один из них, пожилой, с неопрятной седой бородой и шрамом на брови, сказал:  
– Знаю я, где на самом деле они побывали. Только не возьму в толк, как вернулись живыми. Да и знать этого не хочу. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Просто дайте мне пищевой паек, и я – пас.  
– Но... – вяло начал Адам, но ничего не прибавил, только тяжело вздохнул.  
– Сидите тихо, парни, – старик со шрамом смотрел на них выцветшими глазами. – Один раз вы провернули такое дельце, но на большее не рассчитывайте.  
– Вам что – дела нет, что с Землей будет? – сдержанно заговорил Кит, но кулаки его сжались. – Вам лишь бы сожрать паек?  
– Может, все-таки изолируем их пока в карцере? – несмело предложил офицер моложе. – Пилот Кит Когане асоциален и нестабилен. Мы не знаем, чего еще от него ожидать. Он даже не землянин, а галра.  
– Давай, попробуй меня схватить, – мгновенно разъярился Кит и сделал шаг вперед, его сзади обхватил Лэнс и повис на нем, удерживая. – Давай, трус! Протяни руки, и я их сломаю!  
– Кит, не надо! – Лэнс держал его изо всех сил. – Так ты точно похож на психа!  
– Отставить, – негромко приказал старик, встал между Китом и молодым офицером и указал в сторону. – На нас смотрят боты. Хватит зря воздух сотрясать. Расходимся. 

Вечером, после однообразной и отупляющей работы по микросварке, Кит наконец смог увидеть Пидж – она лежала в своей маленькой комнате с маской на лице, и аппарат помогал ей дышать – поднимались и опускались поршни, закачивая воздух в полупрозрачную трубку. Капал раствор в капельнице, в худом запястье торчал катетер. Пидж спала, но ее глаза беспокойно перемещались под веками. Светло-коричневые потускневшие волосы разметались по подушке. Но лицо порозовело и будто слабо сияло изнутри.  
– Доктор сказал – она поправится. Пара дней, и ей станет гораздо лучше, – улыбнулся Ханк – помятый и, кажется, заплаканный. Он сидел у постели на складном стуле, а на тумбочку положил толстую тетрадь. Листы были исписаны крупным почерком – столбцы цифр и длинные строки вычислений. Ханк пожал сонному, клюющему носом Лэнсу руку, и тот пробормотал что-то вроде:  
– Я так рад... Я – герой... Скорейшего выздоровления и спокойной ночи.  
Развернулся и пополз спать в свою ячейку жилого модуля.  
Кит молча сел прямо на пол у ног Ханка и оперся спиной о кровать. Силы покидали и его, комната плыла и двоилась, приятное тепло обволакивало тело после холодного дня в слабо отапливаемом ангаре.  
– Спасибо, Кит, – тихо сказал Ханк и потрепал его по плечу большой ручищей. – Честно, я думал – все, Пидж не станет. Отчаялся.  
Кит в полусне кратко и сбивчиво рассказал ему об их ночных приключениях. Ханк слушал молча, только кивал и качал головой, и постепенно в темных глазах загорались искры, а морщины между широких бровей разглаживались.  
– Так-так, – наконец сказал он и почесал щетину на щеке. – Мы с Пидж однажды пытались пройти отбор для работы на секретном объекте. Хотели стать техниками, инженерами, ну хоть уборщиками. Но по возрасту не прошли – мелкие, да я еще и тест завалил, так перенервничал. Должно быть, это и была «Терра». – Он стащил с себя теплый жилет, укрыл им Кита и взялся за тетрадь: – Ты бы поспал тут, раз к себе не идешь. А я пока подумаю. Знаешь, Кит, я предлагал улучшения для «Погрузчика», и вся команда ответила: «Делай что хочешь». Мне никто не помогает. Всем все равно. Доктор говорит – это апатия от усталости. Люди хуже и медленнее соображают, теряют волю. Никто не верит, что Земля еще может противостоять Алтее. Все сдались. Да и я едва держусь.  
– Взорвем спутник и достроим «Терру», – слабо сквозь сон услышал Кит собственный голос, голова клонилась к плечу, тело расслаблялось и сползало ниже.  
– Начну расчеты, – вздохнул Ханк. – А потом и Пидж мне поможет. Но я вот о чем думаю: мы уничтожим портал к Алтее, а как тогда мы спасем наших из плена?  
– Если мы не отстоим Землю – мы точно никогда не спасем их. Да и не пропустили бы они нас через свой портал.  
Ханк еще что-то говорил, но Кит засыпал и слышал только, как монотонно шуршит снег по окнам.  
Он очнулся после полуночи от тихого покашливания. Приподнялся, оперся локтями на кровать и увидел, что Пидж сидит в постели. Она стянула с себя маску и, заметив Кита, прижала палец к губам, а взглядом указала на Ханка, который грудью навалился на тумбочку и похрапывал.  
Пидж подвинулась ближе к Киту и неловко, слабо обняла его, сипло прошептала:  
– В двадцатом веке я бы померла – зуб даю! Да и в двадцать первом.  
От нее сильно пахло лекарствами, спиртом и отваром трав, ее пересохшие губы улыбались, а глаза сияли лихорадочно и немного безумно – как обычно.  
– Ты устал, Кит, – заявила она, мягко завалилась на бок и уснула. Ее дыхание было ровным, хоть и неглубоким. А он больше не смог сомкнуть глаз, да и восстанавливался быстро, потому до утра просидел у кровати, глядя на дремлющих друзей. Ему было тепло и спокойно. 

В сумерках снег кружился в воздухе, таял на забрале шлема, впереди была серая круговерть и неясные очертания гор. От мотоцикла шла по телу вибрация и приятное тепло, поднимался легкий пар. Кит гнал на большой скорости, и порой казалось, что вот-вот оба колеса оторвутся от мокрой трассы. Стремительно темнело и холодало. Вскоре был виден лишь снег, крутящийся в свете фары, и белая дорога. Кит сбросил скорость – мотоцикл пробуксовывал, а впереди была трасса без единого следа от шин, будто ровная заснеженная стрела. Но и до дома оставалось не так много – Кит скорее чувствовал это, чем узнавал в темноте знакомые места.  
Наконец он спешился у своего черного, без единого огня, дома, завел мотоцикл в сарай, спрятал от непогоды. Со скрипом снега поднялся на крыльцо, отпер двери и в комнате стащил тяжелую куртку и перчатки, подул на руки, которые все же озябли. Галра, существа с высокой температурой тела и готовые к перепадам погоды, хорошо переносили и жару и холод. Но лично Кит больше любил тепло, чем стужу. Сейчас в доме не работал обогреватель, и от горячего тела Кита валил белый пар, словно он был драконом, окутанным дымом.  
Он спустился в подвал – здесь с шумом работал бойлер и циркулировал нагретый воздух, пахло чистящими смесями и сухими травами. Широ в одних штанах и белой майке сидел на ящике и протирал тряпкой пыльные садовые инструменты – никому не нужные маленькие грабли и небольшую лейку, годную только для цветов в горшках.  
– Ты прибираешься? – удивился Кит.  
– Немножко, – Широ улыбнулся ему и отложил тряпку. – Есть горячая жидкость в бойлере. Я включу душ для тебя – его опять заедает.  
Пока он возился с душевой и тихо ойкал, когда на него брызгало ледяной водой, Кит раздевался и оглядывал подвал. Стало уютнее и чище, многие коробки с хламом были разобраны, на полках появилось несколько стопок аккуратно сложенной одежды, выстроились в ряд начищенные отцовские сапоги, которые Киту были велики, а Широ, видно, в самый раз.  
– Вот, отладил, – сказал Широ и отступил в сторону, пропустил на кафельный пол под струи моющей смеси. Жидкость побежала по плечам и груди, обволакивая теплом. Кит тщательно умыл лицо, потом откинул влажные волосы со лба, сделал шаг и застыл на краю душевой. Теперь он видел сквозь текущую розоватую жидкость и пар. Широ все еще стоял напротив и пристально, задумчиво смотрел в ответ. Кит медленно протянул к нему руки – ладони прошли через границу влаги и вынырнули из струй, легли на шею Широ, и тот подался навстречу. Белые волосы Широ промокли, его майка прилипла к напряженному рельефному телу, он был на ощупь скользким и горячим. Он молча поцеловал в губы – жадно и непривычно агрессивно, напористо. Он трогал Кита, сначала неуверенно, а потом все настойчивее – гладил спину, мял ягодицы, сильно стискивая механической рукой.  
– Постой... – выдохнул Кит, и тогда Широ оторвался от него, склонился ниже, сначала чмокнул его в ухо, а потом прошептал:  
– Пожалуйста, Кит.  
Его большая ладонь легла на живот Кита, скользнула ниже и обхватила встающий член, шепот стал еще тише, а слова – сбивчивыми и такими пошлыми, что кидало в жар. Все поплыло и закружилось, Кит только постанывал, чувствуя его пальцы на своем члене и яйцах. А затем все вертикальное стало горизонтальным, и Кит понял, что уже лежит спиной на матрасе, голый и мокрый, а обнаженный Широ прижимается к нему, трется о его тело – большой и тяжелый, дышит часто со вздохами и стонами.  
– Будет больно или неприятно – сразу скажи, хорошо?  
Кит медленно кивнул, он видел, как Широ скользит по нему и плавно отстраняется, смазывает свою человеческую руку лечебным кремом, и пальцы блестят в слабом свете ламп. Лицо у Широ было серьезное, между светлыми бровями залегла морщинка, а щеки и зацелованные губы алели. Он тщательно смазал свой член от головки до самого основания – крупный и крепко стоящий. Механическая рука легла на бедро Кита.  
– Раздвинь... ноги, – сбивчиво попросил Широ. Кит развел колени, и сразу два пальца надавили между ягодиц и начали медленно поглаживать и протискиваться внутрь. Это было странное тянущее чувство, и поначалу Кит просто терпел. И все смотрел на Широ с его приоткрытыми влажными губами и слегка покачивающимся большим членом с капелькой смазки на головке.  
– Такой узкий, но такой податливый, – с удивлением шепнул Широ и закусил губу. – Будто я уже могу вставить... Можно?  
Кит только кивнул и слегка поморщился – механическая рука оставила синяки на его бедре, сжала, как клешня чудища, подтащила ближе. Широ осторожно направил свой член, и головка мягко толкнулась, нажала и вдруг с тихим хлюпаньем крема вошла. Широ застыл, нависнув над Китом, и тот только часто-часто дышал, а потом обнял за широкие плечи и потянул на себя.  
– Я могу вытащить, – хрипло проговорил Широ, его дыхание обожгло щеку Кита.  
Кит только тихо всхлипнул, а потом сам подался на член, принимая глубже, стараясь взять на всю длину.  
– Если тебе...  
– Мне не больно! – в голос застонал Кит, нечаянно впился ногтями в его крепкую спину и всем телом ощутил чужую дрожь. – Широ! Мне так... Мне так...  
Он вскрикивал и ерзал под Широ, терся своим членом о его живот. Чувствовал, как удлинились клыки и не сдержался – куснул в горячую шею с солоноватым привкусом мыла. Ему было не больно – ему было хорошо до слез, до длинных стонов и коротких частых вздохов. Сейчас он был больше галра, чем человеком. Член Широ плотно заполнял его, легко двигался внутри и будто ласкал, гладил, а каждое движение, каждый толчок отдавались внизу живота, жаром перетекали к члену Кита. Он кончил под Широ внезапно, дернулся и опять сильно куснул его в шею, прихватил кожу клыками. И знал, что все еще возбужден и хочет, чтобы его имели сильнее и резче. Он что-то говорил, о чем-то просил, но сам не знал, о чем, и слова пролетали мимо сознания. Он не возражал, когда Широ перевернул его лицом в матрас, заставил прогнуться и подставиться и снова присунул член до основания, на этот раз грубее. Кит чувствовал, как его крепко держат за бедра две руки – горячая и влажная человеческая и нагревшаяся, гладкая и тяжелая, механическая. Он никогда не думал, что его будут трахать так жестко, а он будет только стонать и комкать в кулаке простынь. И кончать, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Он испытывал лишь удовольствие – его податливая задница принимала идеально, и член входил внутрь на всю длину. Кит дернулся – Широ не успел вытащить и кончил внутрь, с силой сдавив стальным протезом. Услышал над ухом частое дыхание и хриплый долгий стон. Кит уткнулся лицом в матрас, закрыл глаза и некоторое время просто плыл в теплой истоме. Тело расслабилось и будто растекалось. Широ теперь лежал у него под боком и гладил по голове, ерошил волосы.  
Кит медленно повернулся к нему и увидел в темно-серых глазах со светлыми ресницами свое отражение. Сонная истома медленно покидала его, и на ее место приходила смутная тревога и пугающая пустота. Кит положил ладонь на щеку Широ, одним пальцем провел по шершавому шраму через его нос.  
Широ ничего не говорил, и молчание становилось мучительным. Кит ждал – и сейчас впервые осознал, чего ждет.  
«Ну же, – отчаянно подумалось ему. – Не молчи. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты любишь меня».  
Это было так беспомощно и глупо. Так наивно и сентиментально. Так неуместно и болезненно. Но Кит хотел, чтобы его любили. И теперь точно знал это.  
Но Широ только тихо спросил:  
– Все же я сделал тебе больно?  
«Да, сделал. Прямо сейчас», – подумал Кит, а сам выдавил улыбку и вслух сказал:  
– Нет, все нормально. Ты же знаешь, иногда метисы галра бывают слишком эмоциональны.  
Кит даже посмеялся, как будто пошутил. А нежные прикосновения Широ успокаивали и утешали его. И все же что-то было не так – что-то в Широ, инородное и чужое.

Прошло несколько смутных и странных, будто увиденных в чужом сне недель. Одним ранним утром в снегопад к лагерю с шумом и скрежетом подъехала колонна грузовых машин – доставили земные ресурсы для отправки на станцию «Аллура».  
Кит работал на третьем ярусе крепежных конструкций при новом «Погрузчике» и с высоты видел, что вереница грузовиков, как змея, ползла по пустынным землям. Самые дальние машины терялись в белой круговерти. Кит быстро спустился вниз по лестнице – лифт для подъема в кабину шаттла был еще не готов. Холодный ветер трепал волосы, мелкие частицы льда царапали щеки. Кит пробежал по новому крытому коридору от космодрома и вынырнул на плацу, когда грузовики с шумом въехали в ворота лагеря.  
Кабины были пусты, будто за рулем сидели призраки. Только с подножки самой первой машины спрыгнул немолодой угрюмый мужик. Он без лишних слов сунул в руки Адаму пачку бланков, видно, перечень всего, что доставил. Мужик ни с кем не разговаривал, лишь отмахивался с тоской и злостью. Лишь позже, когда его отогрели в жилом модуле и дали выпить немного спиртного, мужик сказал:  
– Забирайте груз. И я поеду обратно со всеми этими чертовыми грузовиками.  
– Вы откуда?! – выкрикнула Пидж. Она стояла за спинами молчаливых людей, что столпились, но сами будто не знали зачем. Ее за талию поддерживал Ханк – Пидж была еще слаба после болезни.  
– С завода на севере я, – неохотно ответил мужик. – Там я, мой сын и еще пять человек живых душ. Мы да боты – они и машинами управляют, и с любой работой на заводе справляются.  
– По пути что видели? – спросил Кит, протиснувшись через толпу к Пидж и Ханку.  
– Да ничего не видел, – сердито сказал мужик, все лицо его, обветренное и морщинистое, сморщилось еще больше, густые брови насупились. – Один маленький городок – разруха, пустые дома. Ехал сквозь силовые поля, они пропускали меня. Но что дальше трассы – не знаю, метель одна.  
Он больше ничего не сказал, распихал всех, кто вставал на пути и лез с расспросами, и вышел под мелкий и мерзкий снежок. Кое-как, закрывая огонек ладонью, прикурил. Долго дымил сигаретами, глядя, как кранами поднимают из грузовиков контейнеры. Огрызался, если с ним пытались заговорить и слал к чертовой матери. Только внезапно крикнул Киту, который мимо тащил оборудование для сварки.  
– Эй!  
Кит остановился, держа в руках сварочный инвертор, и посмотрел вопросительно.  
– Что там у вас, ракета? – мужик ткнул пальцем с обгрызенными ногтями за спину Киту. Там на площадке космодрома был зажат в башнях опор гигантский грузовой корабль. – Жопой чую, не взлетит. С нашей планеты, знаешь, больше ничего не взлетит. Притяжение Земли стало сильнее. Чувствуешь, сила тяжести аж на плечи давит?  
– Ерунду говоришь, – отрезал Кит, сейчас он был близко и видел безумие в темно-карих, будто подернутых ржавчиной глазах.  
– Утром просыпаюсь – встать не могу, так давит, – горько выговорил мужик и сплюнул под ноги. – И на сердце такая тяжесть, хоть вой. Поскорее бы мы все сдохли.  
Кит не стал спорить, но ему сделалось не по себе, холод пробрался под штормовку и будто положил на грудь свои ледяные ладони. А безумец все повторял устало и тоскливо: «Не взлетит, не взлетит, Земля не отпустит».

Мороз пощипывал щеки. Небо над плацом было молочно-серым, на плечи медленно падали крупные и редкие хлопья снега. Кит и другие пилоты выстроились в шеренгу – впереди они видели огромный и темный готовый «Погрузчик-21», нацеленный точно вверх. И вновь, как и в прошлый неудачный запуск, Адам обратился к пилотам:  
– Добровольцы?  
Он говорил громко, но голос звучал глухо, будто звуки увязали в морозном воздухе.  
Кит вскинул руку и краем глаза увидел, как через мгновение за ним последовал и упрямый Лэнс. Затем еще три человека, но больше никого. Остальные смотрели лишь себе под ноги, нервно комкали пальцами края штормовок. Адам молча раздал спички для жребия, его холодные сухие пальцы соприкоснулись с пальцами Кита, а сам он глянул глаза в глаза и печально покачал головой, будто уже знал, чем все кончится.  
– У меня длинная спичка, – тихо сказал Лэнс, его голос дрогнул и оборвался.  
Снег стал падать еще медленнее, будто зависал в воздухе, пилоты один за другим раскрывали ладони, шепот катился по шеренге. А потом Кит понял, что строй распался и все смотрят на него, и Лэнс трогает за плечо и что-то говорит. Кит вытянул вперед руку, снежинки таяли на пальцах. Он раскрыл ладонь, и в ней был обломок спички, лишь головка и пара миллиметров деревяшки. Короткая. Жребий выпал.  
Тогда замершее время вдруг распрямилось, как пружина, и потекло так стремительно, что Кит не успевал за ним.  
– Удачного полета. Сделай все правильно. Без фокусов. Не подведи землян, – Адам слабо пожимал ему руку и пытался поймать взгляд. – Готов прямо сейчас?  
– Готов, – ответил Кит и почувствовал, как на лице тает снег – ощущал каждую холодную каплю и каждое дуновение ветра. – Но дайте пару минут – попрощаться.  
– Я в кабине шаттла тебе сюрприз приготовила, – шепнула ему Пидж, а потом поднялась на носки и обняла его, но все равно была такой маленькой, что макушкой едва доставала Киту до груди. Он видел ее встрепанные волосы в снегу и подрагивающие узкие плечи. – Как взлетишь – узнаешь, что я для тебя припасла. Ты только не упади, парень, слышишь? И не взорвись.  
Ханк горячо стиснул их обоих, уткнулся лбом в лоб Киту и пытался что-то сказать, но не мог, будто горло у него перехватило, – только всхлипы.  
– Пора мне, – Кит осторожно освободился от объятий и сразу почувствовал, как уходит тепло их тел, а его самого окутывает мороз.  
Уже на пути к переходу до ракеты, когда поземка кружила у его ног и мела по асфальту плаца, Кита за рукав поймал Лэнс – растерянный, с большими блестящими глазами.  
– Ты... ты... – Лэнс хватал ртом воздух.  
– Есть что сказать – говори. А нет – не задерживай, – нахмурился Кит и попытался отнять руку. Но Лэнс не пустил, с неожиданной силой вцепился в его запястье жаркими мокрыми пальцами.  
– Ты – мой друг! – внезапно во всю глотку отчаянно заорал Лэнс. – Возвращайся живым! Докажи, что у тебя руки не из задницы и ты правда лучший пилот! А если что – уж постарайся катапультироваться вовремя.  
– Лучший. Не ори, – Кит с трудом отстранил его от себя, а в сердце кольнуло. – Если эта птичка умеет летать – полечу.  
– Я окрестил наш шаттл «Буревестник», – в спину кричал Лэнс, когда Кит ступил в крытый переход, а впереди, в конце тоннеля, показался тусклый зимний свет. – Лети, стальная птица!  
В ангаре Кит прошел через камеру дезинфекции, оделся в тяжелый, старого образца летный скафандр с красной кометой на груди. Лифт поднимал его вверх, с площадок опорной конструкции ему махали техники и инженеры. А с серого неба все сильнее валил снег, и на фоне метели металлические колонны и фермы казались черной клеткой, в которой был заточен «Буревестник». Кит прошел через короткий темный тоннель в бытовой отсек шаттла, тщательно запер за собой люк, цепляясь за поручни, поднялся к кабине пилота. Забрался в кресло, пристегнулся и спиной и руками на подлокотниках почувствовал, как корабль вибрирует, будто подпрыгивает в нетерпении. На бортовых экранах были низкие облака. И снег, бесконечный снег.  
Начался обратный отсчет. В шлемофоне звучал незнакомый грубый голос из центра управления полетом:  
– ...четыре. Три. Два...  
Вибрация усилилась.  
– ...один. Ноль. Зажигание.  
Взревели двигатели, их нарастающий гул поднимался снизу и заглушал все прочие звуки. Ракета сдвинулась со стартового стола, дернулась, зависла на пару секунд, и Кит понял – больше нет опоры, все. А потом ракета резко, одним мощным рывком пошла вверх. Кит взлетал, и ему чудилось, что он стремительно падает в распахнутые небеса. Его вжало в кресло, голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыла рябь.  
– Есть отрыв, – затрещало в динамике. – Начинаем разворот системы по тангажу и вращению, выход на азимут целевого наклонения орбиты... Высота 45 километров достигнута...  
Шаттл сильно качнуло – это отделились боковые ускорители. Кит старался дышать ровно и сосредоточиться на информации в шлемофоне, но не разбирал слов. Он с трудом различал цифры на табло у пульта управления. Прошло минут восемь – и снова кабину тряхнуло. Это отстрелился внешний топливный бак. Кит потянулся к штурвалу. Врубил маневровые двигатели для доразгона. Шаттл словно превратился в стрелу, которая изо всех сил тянулась и ускорялась, чтобы выйти на орбиту, не растерять энергию, не сбиться с курса.  
– Не хватает мощности и высоты, – резко прозвучало в шлемофоне. – Приготовиться к аварийному прекращению полета. Подготовиться к маневрам на низкой орбите. Сделать виток вокруг Земли и вернуться на космодром... Пилот Когане, отвечайте!  
«Ну давай же, еще немного, еще секундочку!» – Кит смотрел, как бегут цифры на мониторах, они плыли и двоились, но он словно и сам точно знал, на какой высоте и с какой скоростью мчится шаттл, – его руки, все его тело привыкло к полетам.  
У него перехватило дыхание, ребра будто вжались в легкие. Он зажмурился на мгновение, а потом услышал:  
– Выход на опорную орбиту осуществлен. Пилот, у вас восемьдесят минут для корректирования курса. Мы получим данные телеметрии и рассчитаем для вас нужные значения. Будьте готовы к выравниванию и синхронизации орбит и стыковке со станцией.  
В динамике затрещало, и с далекой Земли донеслось глухое:  
– Связь через полчаса. Не отключайте переговорное устройство. Возможны дополнительные маневры.  
Кит повернул голову к иллюминатору у мониторов. Земля будто заглядывала в кабину корабля, такая огромная, что видна была лишь ее часть. Голубая, в перламутровой дымке облаков, планета медленно плыла в абсолютной черноте. Кит смотрел на бледно-синий, словно полупрозрачный океан и моря, у которых он, парень с пустошей, никогда в жизни не был. И сейчас он остро ощутил тоску по Широ – его не хватало, он остался там, в сотнях километров внизу, а Кит парил над ним в невесомости, как стальная одинокая птица.  
– Надо было хоть что-то передать для него на словах, – прошептал Кит голубой с серебряными переливами Земле. – Может, попрощаться.  
Кит был одновременно печален и счастлив. Он летел. 

Время текло медленно, менялись цифры на мониторе и графики на приборах. Лениво двигалась Земля и медленно погрузилась в черноту, когда шаттл нырнул в тень от планеты и скрылся от Солнца. В кабине заметно похолодало. Прошли часы, а центр управления полетом все молчал, в шлемофоне, как прибой, шелестели помехи.  
– Ладно, – сказал Кит. – Мне и не нужны ваши расчеты. Я неплохо иду по приборам.  
Он включил систему дальнего радиотехнического обнаружения, и вместе с ней внезапно ожил и замигал огонек на панели управления. А через мгновение из круглого паза будто вылупился и вылетел, как птенец, маленький шарообразный бот. У бота был темный экран, на котором крупными зелеными пикселями высвечивались мультяшные глаза и рот.  
– Привет! – пискнул бот прямо в динамике шлема и широко улыбнулся, сощурил глаза. – Меня зовут Мини. Рад знакомству! Меня сконструировали мои мама и папа – Пидж и Ханк. Я помогу в полете. А когда мы пристыкуемся, я буду сканировать и собирать информацию. Мама и папа хотят больше узнать о станции и портале.  
– Привет, – удивленно сказал Кит и обратился к приборам. Система дальнего обнаружения подтвердила, что маршрут до станции проложен верно, и показала расстояние. Заработала система ближнего наведения.  
– Я синхронизирую орбиты! – запищал Мини с восторгом и одним телескопическим усиком подключился к разъему. Он крутился вокруг усика и то и дело заговорщицки подмигивал, мол, ай да молодцы мы с тобой, ай да крутые ребята. Это выглядело странно и смешно. Кит улыбнулся.  
Шаттл вынырнул из тени Земли, и в иллюминаторе показался сияющий серп, всё разрастающаяся светлая полоса. Замигала система наведения – был выполнен точный захват цели. И при увеличении на большом линзовом экране возникла белая точка станции, похожая на звезду. До нее оставалось всего семь километров, но на приборах были видны красные огни – крупные фракции в поясе космического мусора, способные пробить обшивку корабля.  
– Будем уклоняться. Следи за захватом и корректируй курс, – велел Кит и взялся за штурвал. По шаттлу прошла вибрация от маневровых двигателей, он дернулся и сошел с основного маршрута. Теперь кабина была почти нестерпимо ярко освещена солнцем, залита им до самых краев, как белым расплавленным золотом. Забрало шлема Кита потемнело, защищая глаза, а в скафандре включилась локальная охлаждающая система. Корабль снова дернулся, один из мониторов замигал красным – легкое повреждение обшивки.  
– Ерунда, – весело заявил Мини, его слегка мотало из стороны в сторону, и он вытянул еще пару усиков, зацепился прочнее. – Вот и пролетели эту мусорку. Мы на прямом пути к стыковке!  
– Следи за штурвалом, – сказал Кит, а сам отстегнулся и в невесомости выплыл в соседний отсек, там ухватился за перекладины, оттолкнулся и проплыл дальше и еще дальше, к шлюзам огромного грузового отделения. Перекрыл шлюз, изолировав отделение, и проверил герметичность переходных люков, чтобы при открытии не вытянуло воздух из жилого отсека и кабины.  
– Причаливаем, – запищал в динамике Мини. – Стыкуемся... Ой... Ой-ой, держись, Кит!  
Кит вцепился в поручни. Увидел в маленьком иллюминаторе круглый и ровный бок станции, а за ним голубую дымчатую Землю, где в облаках рыжие горы сменялись темно-синим океаном. А потом станцию будто прорезал длинный шрам, и она распахнула чудовищную пасть, потянула шаттл к себе. И за секунды проглотила. Кита сильно тряхнуло, он не выдержал и разжал руки, неловкие в толстых перчатках. Сначала он завис в пустоте, а потом его бросило прямо на люк. В ушах прозвучал резкий сигнал от систем скафандра, и врубилась амортизация удара.  
Все люки засияли зеленым, а потом сами раскрылись. За ними была чернота. Кит вовремя оттащил себя в сторону – началась выгрузка. В невесомости и темноте сновали туда и обратно безликие алтеанские роботы, подцепляли и вытаскивали контейнеры из отсека.  
– Ты в порядке? – пискнул Мини. – Судя по скорости выгрузки, мы тут минут на двадцать максимум. Пожалуйста, вернись в кабину. Я сейчас отключусь от приборов и начну сканирование.  
Когда Кит снова пристегнулся к креслу, у него муторно болела и кружилась голова. Он добавил кислорода в воздух, а в скафандре включил усиленную фильтрацию. И все равно дышать было трудно, а мозг будто сдавливало обручем. Он смутно осознавал, что происходит, когда гигантская станция выплюнула корабль и темная кабина вновь озарилась белым светом. Он машинально взялся за штурвал, чтобы вывести шаттл на обратный курс, а в иллюминаторы опять заглядывала Земля, сейчас ослепительно-синяя с белым кольцом облаков. Теперь корабль вновь двигался по низкой орбите и готовился к посадке на космодром. Несколько часов Кит провел один в тишине – Мини молчал и не двигался, вцепился в приборную панель усиками, а от центра управления все не было вестей. Остались только Кит, безмолвная Земля и черный космос с холодными далекими звездами. И Киту казалось, что за бортом пустота вакуума и внутри него, Кита, такая же пустота в душе. Он ни о чем особенно не думал, только иногда вспоминал далекий погожий день. Тогда он, еще маленький, сидел в шумной столовке вместе с Широ – большим, сильным и понятным Широ. И все было так хорошо, как бывает только в стершихся от времени счастливых воспоминаниях.

Он приземлился удивительно легко, воздух будто подхватывал и ласкал корабль. Вовремя выскочили из пазов шасси, мягко сработала амортизация. Неповоротливая громадина «Погрузчика» словно и вправду стала птицей-буревестником, сильной и ловкой. Рассекала крыльями холодный воздух, а за лобовым стеклом плотно валил снег, укрывал длинную посадочную полосу.  
Люк открылся, и Кит выбрался прямо на крыло шаттла, снял шлем и полной грудью вдохнул холодный свежий воздух. Тело болело после перегрузок, перед глазами вместе со снегом падали черные хлопья. Но ледяной ветер трепал волосы, смывая усталость, а на пересохших губах приятно таяли снежинки, и влага казалась сладкой. От обшивки шаттла шел жар, и снег превращался в белый пар раньше, чем прикасался к металлу.  
Киту что-то кричали, его на руках сняли с крыла и спустили по лестнице. Он не двигался, бессильно выронил шлем и смотрел в бело-серое небо – то, которое совсем недавно раскрылось для него, обнажило черный космос.  
– Дышит. Зрачки реагируют на свет, – прозвучал далекий голос доктора. – Грубо говоря, он сильно ошалел от перелета. И устал. Несите нашего героя в медблок.  
Кит все смотрел в белесое мутное небо, на лице таял снег, а потом пасмурные небеса сменились металлическим потолком, тело окутало тепло.  
– Запихните его в дезинфицирующую камеру, надо проверить уровень биологического заражения и радиации. Так. Хорошо. Теперь вытаскивайте его из скафандра...  
Голоса звучали все тише, Кит только на мгновение закрыл глаза и тут же уснул без сновидений. 

– Ты пей, не отвлекайся, – строго сказала Пидж рассеянному Киту. Он сидел на койке в медблоке и хлебал горячий, сладкий до приторности чай. Жестяная кружка почти обжигала пальцы, но сейчас это было даже приятно.  
Пидж примостилась рядом и ковырялась отверткой в маленьком корпусе Мини. За ее ухом торчал карандаш, а старые очки с трещинами теперь скрепляла на переносице клейкая лента. Волосы за последние недели отрасли до плеч и торчали пушистыми густыми прядями, вились на концах, а на щеках появился легкий румянец. Она казалась бодрой и повеселевшей, хоть и болезненно худенькой.  
– Поешь, Кит, – Ханк поставил на низкий стол у койки миску зеленой слизи.  
Ханк заметно повзрослел. Он сидел на складном стуле, уперев в колени мощные ручищи, крепкий и широкий в кости. Но в его темно-карих глазах, как прежде, была детская наивность и мягкость. Добродушный здоровяк.  
– Мини собрал информацию, но маловато. Просканировал станцию процентов на пятнадцать, – сказала Пидж, вытянула из бота голубой проводок и так задумчиво посмотрела, будто впервые видит. – Но из того, что он мне передал, могу сделать вывод: станция уязвима. Остается только изучить портал и после уничтожения станции постараться воссоздать его.  
Кит хотел что-то сказать, но Пидж нервно повела плечом, мол, погоди. Вновь заговорила, а глаза за стеклами очков казались огромными, будто нарисованными:  
– Я все знаю и понимаю. Да, где-то по ту сторону портала мои отец и брат. Возможно. Предположительно. И я хорошенько все обмозговала, Кит. И вот что. Мы взорвем к чертям эту станцию. Достроим «Терру» для обороны Земли. Уж тогда шансы спасти наших станут хоть чуточку, на процентик, но выше.  
– А что с биороботами делать? – шепотом спросил Ханк, наклонившись к ним всем телом.  
– Пока они ни разу нам не помешали, – зашептала в ответ Пидж. – У них, по-моему, вообще нет своей воли и своего мнения. И они во многом – овощи, а не люди. Вот почему, вы думаете, они в пилоты клона не назначили?  
– Моя бабушка говорила, что у людей есть душа. Что это подтвержденный физиками факт, – неуверенно проговорил Ханк. – Вдруг она была права? Тогда, выходит, у биороботов нет души?  
– Не помню, чтобы физики что-то такое подтверждали, – нахмурилась Пидж. – А если уж мыслить такими категориями, то сами люди могут наделить душой даже вещи. Жизнь вроде как вдохнуть.  
Она предъявила им Мини, который высветил на экране зеленую улыбку и счастливо замурлыкал, как электронный кот.  
– Мини – живой, – пискнул он. – У него есть мама и папа. Пидж и Ханк. Семья.  
– Конечно-конечно, – мягко согласился Ханк и погладил его по корпусу.  
– Вот что, герой-космонавт, – Пидж посмотрела на Кита. – Мы тут кое-что придумали. Значит, так. Нужно еще несколько успешных запусков к станции для завершения сканирования. А потом мы сломаем корабль. Ну как – сломаем... Немножко, – она показала пальцами: совсем капельку. – И на обратном пути он скорее упадет, чем приземлится. Только падать в нем должен ты. Другой помрет от перегрузок. Затем корабль поставят в ангар на починку. И тут-то мы усовершенствуем его алтеанскими штучками.  
Она расхохоталась, как злодей, воздев руки к низкому потолку, и ей вторил тоненьким писком Мини.  
– Дам тебе пикап, Кит, – сказал Ханк. – Когда погода будет такой, что видимость со станции нулевая, – вывезешь части от движка алтеанской капсулы. А чип свой оставишь здесь, чтоб труднее было отслеживать.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, Пидж оборвала смех и поспешно зашептала:  
– Только Лэнсу не говорите, что мы хотим разбить «Буревестник». Он расстроится.  
– Мы же потом все равно взорвем корабль, – печально заметил Ханк.  
– И об этом тоже не напоминайте!  
Дверь ушла в паз и впустила Лэнса в теплой толстой штормовке. Он дрожал от холода, но победно ухмылялся. Первым делом протянул Киту озябшую руку и энергично потряс его ладонь.  
– Не идеальный полет. Но все же ты справился, – объявил Лэнс, расправил плечи и подбоченился – грудь вперед, подбородок вверх. – И угадайте, чей следующий вылет?  
Он не выдержал паузу и тут же выкрикнул:  
– Мой! Я полечу на «Буревестнике». Едет к нам колонна грузовых машин. Как наполнятся отсеки корабля – так взмою к звездам.  
– С Мини ты справишься с пилотированием, – в голосе Пидж все же проскользнуло сомнение. – Надеюсь, связь между кораблем и Центром полетов наладят, и ты не останешься без помощи.  
– Ах, да я летаю с закрытыми глазами, – отмахнулся Лэнс.  
– Во сне, что ли, ты летаешь? – ехидно уточнила Пидж и перевела взгляд на Кита. – Кит? Эй, парень? Ты в порядке?  
– Он совсем бледный. И все время молчал, – забеспокоился Ханк, положил теплую, шершавую от мозолей ладонь на лоб Кита.  
– Ой, да он по жизни молчун. А если рот откроет, так только ругается и клыки скалит, – сказал Лэнс, подтащил к себе стул и плюхнулся на него, шумно зашуршав полами штормовки.  
– Ты поспи, Кит, – Ханк надавил ему на плечи и заставил лечь. А Пидж подвинулась, но все еще сидела в изголовье, и от нее пахло лечебной ромашкой, мятой и металлом.  
– Вдруг он помирает? Жар есть? Дай-ка тоже лоб пощупаю, – вдруг забеспокоился Лэнс, протянул руку, но Кит перехватил его запястье и не позволил прикоснуться. – Чего ты опять злой такой?  
Кит молча отпустил его, откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Долго плавал в теплой дреме, слышал приглушенные голоса.  
– Самое страшное, – говорила Пидж, – это квантовая бесконечность. Многомирность.  
– Да что тут страшного? – не соглашался Лэнс.  
– А то. Что если Широ прибыл не из нашего мира, а из параллельного? Тогда где мне искать папу и брата?  
– В параллельном мире же? – предположил Лэнс.  
– Но их бесконечное множество! Я хочу своих настоящих родственников, из нашего мира.  
– Это только теория, ребята, – рассудительно заметил Ханк. – Одна из интерпретаций квантовой физики. А я вот больше всего на свете боюсь, что облучусь радиацией и у меня будут дети-мутанты.  
– Да ладно, никто еще так не облучился. А кто словил большую дозу радиации – тот помер, – сказал Лэнс. – Что до меня, то я боюсь остаться один в сломанном корабле. Знаете, когда разгерметизация, все системы сбоят и уже ничего не починишь. А ты застыл такой в невесомости, скафандр неисправен, и у тебя утечка воздуха и жидкостей из системы обогрева. Ты замерзаешь и одновременно видишь, что скоро тебе нечем будет дышать. И никто не спасет. Ты один. Молчит Центр полетов. Только шум в шлемофоне. И ты думаешь: «Мамочка, я погибаю как герой. Мне так страшно, мама».  
– Выдумщик ты, – проворчала Пидж.  
– Ты обязательно спасешься, – серьезно сказал Ханк.  
– А Мини больше всего боится, что сотрут его систему! – запищал Мини без испуга, весело. – И кто-то перехватит управление надо мной. Потом меня спасут, но систему не восстановить. Я буду уже не Мини.  
– Ты дурачок кибернетический, – засмеялась Пидж. – Я сохранила тебя на флэш-карте и в памяти компьютера.  
– Страшнее всего – попасть в параллельный мир, облучиться, потерять свою душу и контроль над телом, а потом погибнуть в одиночестве в космосе, – бодро подвел итог Лэнс. – Со мной все согласны? А как вы думаете, друзья, чего боится наш герой Кит?  
– Ничего не боюсь, придурок, – пробормотал Кит и провалился в сон.

Ему снилось море, которое он никогда не видел вблизи, только с высоты орбиты. Серые, как свинец, волны медленно накатывали на пустынный берег. От воды тянул мокрый холодный ветер с крупицами снега и солеными брызгами. Под подошвами сапог хрустели лед, галька и мелкие сухие птичьи кости. Кит нашел на камнях мертвую птицу – буревестника с перебитыми крыльями и свернутой шеей. Вырванные серые с белым перья застряли между голышей гальки и покачивались, когда волны самым краем их задевали. Птица смотрела в небо одним подернутым пеленой белесым глазом.  
Кит точно знал – это к беде. Случится что-то плохое. Непоправимое.

***  
Кит очнулся в камере полной дезактивации, в узком цилиндре с маленьким смотровым окошком. Он не мог понять, где он и в каком времени. Уперся ладонями в плексиглас и быстро-быстро, заполошно дышал.  
– Спокойно. Все хорошо! – послышался в динамике знакомый голос.  
Створка камеры отворилась, наружу вырвался влажный пар, и он увидел обеспокоенное и удивленное лицо Пидж в запотевших очках.  
Она поддержала его, помогла выбраться, усадила на койку в медблоке и накинула на его плечи белую простыню. Кита знобило, его взгляд метался по отсеку, руки дрожали.  
– Выпей-ка чаю, крепкого и сладкого, – сказала Пидж и сама поднесла к его губам жестяную кружку, чтобы он не уронил и не расплескал. Кит сделал пару глотков, облизнул сухие губы, глубоко вздохнул и обнял себя за плечи – так сказать, взял себя в руки. В голове начало проясняться.  
– Ты посадил неисправный «Погрузчик», точнее, конечно, наш «Буревестник», – тихо проговорила Пидж и дала ему сделать еще глоток, как маленького погладила по растрепанным волосам. – Корабль обгорел в атмосфере, сломал шасси и закрылки, но приземлился удачно. Можно так сказать. Я и доктор уложили тебя на дезактивацию, ну и отдохнуть в электросне. И, кажется, электросон с такими импульсами для галра не подходит. Ты видел кошмары?  
– Все события за последние месяцы перед глазами промелькнули, – мрачно ответил Кит и взял у нее кружку, прикончил чай залпом. – А когда очнулся – дезориентация.  
Пидж обернулась на тихий звук открывшейся двери. Вошел Ханк в перепачканном рабочем комбинезоне, его широкие брови подрагивали и хмурились, на щеках была копоть.  
– Все по плану, – серьезно объявил он. – Корабль отправили в ангар на починку. Можно устанавливать элементы от алтеанской капсулы.  
– А другие инженеры и техники что? – спросил Кит.  
– Один мужик, мой хороший знакомый, обещал помочь, – ответил Ханк, он взял со стола медицинские салфетки и тщательно протирал руки. – Остальным ничего не скажем. Что до клонов, то они и правда словно биомашины. Ничего их не интересует. Делают только свою часть работы – как, знаешь, станки на конвейере. Монотонная работа хорошо им дается. А самим придумать схему механизма – тут все, у них ступор.  
– Темнеет, пора вам, парни, – напомнила Пидж и тревожно посмотрела сначала за окно, а потом на часы.  
Ханк крепко сжал ладонь Кита, потянул его на себя и помог подняться. Сказал:  
– Вместе поедем на пикапе. Я все пытался набросать чертеж для тебя, какие мне нужны детали от капсулы. Да не смог. Я же ни разу не видел алтеанских штучек. Так что я с тобой.  
Он вытащил из кармана комбинезона контейнер с чипом:  
– Вот, избавил доктор от этой гадости.  
– Давай сюда, – Пидж забрала у него и спрятала в карман. – Твой чип, Кит, тоже у меня. Вперед, парни!  
Постаралась улыбнуться, но уголки губ только беспокойно подрагивали, и казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. Ханк крепко обнял Пидж и уткнулся лицом в ее густые светлые волосы. Киту стало неловко, и он вышел в коридор, а они все стояли, обнявшись, и Ханк что-то нежно нашептывал, утешал, как умел только он, Ханк.

Дневная жара пустыни после заката неестественно резко переменилась на зимний холод. Зеленый пикап ехал под редким колким снегом по обледеневшей дороге. Небо было серо-черным и сливалось с такими же серыми дюнами и скалами. Выделялись только низины, где слабо блестел заснеженный песок.  
– Кажется, будто по Луне едем, а не по Земле, – тихо сказал Ханк, сидящий за рулем. – Но только не настоящей Луне, а той, помнишь, из старых учебников. Она на снимках была серая, зернистая такая. Мы с Пидж ей рожицу подрисовали, ручки и ножки. Потом в библиотеке нас ругали – ты б слышал!  
Он глухо рассмеялся, а Кит поймал его усталый взгляд в зеркальце над лобовым стеклом. В черных глазах Ханка метались отражения желтых огней фар.  
– Скоро конец, Кит, – шепнул он. – Так или иначе. И у меня уже не осталось оптимизма. Если честно, только между нами, Кит. Ты убьешься. Я делал расчеты. Даже если мы улучшим конструкцию корабля, и вся кабина будет отстреливаться – катапультироваться. Тебя отбросит и унесет взрывом. На большой скорости – да прямо о пояс мусора...  
– Тут надо свернуть направо, – хмуро указал Кит на развилку дороги.  
– Да-да, конечно... – Ханк повернул руль, а потом рукавом утер лицо, по его щекам размазались остатки копоти и влага.  
– Я все понимаю. Давай больше не будем об этом, – медленно проговорил Кит, глядя, как косо падает снег в свете фар и стучит о стекло. Внезапно в желтых лучах показались два дрона Часовых, они не среагировали на пикап и спокойно пролетели мимо, скрывшись в черноте ночи.  
– Странно, – сказал Ханк.  
Кит кивнул, а потом резко крикнул:  
– Стой!  
Пикап затормозил со скрежетом, но его еще пронесло пару метров по скользкому асфальту. За лобовым стеклом возник другой дрон – Сталкер. Он висел в воздухе, обдуваемый ветром, и слегка покачивался.  
– А этому-то чего надо? – пробурчал Ханк. – Что у них, программу сбоит от холода?  
– Может, и правда сбоит. Они явно не любят плохую погоду на Земле, – Кит пожал плечами. Ему так осточертели и Часовые и Сталкеры, что он больше не мог их бояться, они вызывали только глухое раздражение и злость. Да и не до страха ему было, когда очень скоро предстояло расшибиться о станцию «Аллура». Умом он понимал: Ханк прав, скоро конец. Только в душе никак не получалось согласиться и смириться – он не мог поверить, что действительно умрет. Что вообще может умереть когда-нибудь.  
Они в напряжении прождали с четверть часа. Сталкер не двигался, только пялился на них круглым объективом.  
– Объедем его, – предложил Кит. – Мы не можем терять время.  
Пикап потихоньку тронулся с места, зашуршали колеса, хрустнул лед в луже на дороге. Сталкер сдвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы снова загородить путь.  
– Он издевается? – Кит начинал злиться и оттого нагревался, он расстегнул штормовку, и в холодной кабине от его тела повалил пар, а изо рта вырывались белые струи дыхания. – Да пошло все к чертовой матери!  
– Подожди, Кит...  
Но он уже распахнул дверцу, выбрался наружу, обогнул капот, потянулся, уперся руками прямо в гладкий корпус Сталкера и надавил. Дрон медленно поплыл в сторону, он оказывал лишь слабое сопротивление, будто слегка пружинил под ладонями.  
Кит спихнул его к обочине, пробурчал «уж извини» и вернулся в кабину, громко, нервно хлопнул дверцей.  
– Поехали!  
Ханк послушался, только неуверенно предположил:  
– А вдруг он нам что-то хотел этим сказать? Он не кажется мне злым. Он нас будто остановить пытался, предупредить о чем-то.  
Кит не ответил – он не знал. Дальше они ехали в тяжелом и беспокойном молчании. Ханк постукивал пальцами по рулю – в зеркальце было видно, как у него нервно дергается глаз.  
– Останови, – сказал Кит, когда пикап приблизился к черному провалу каньона. Они вышли и остановились на краю расщелины. Внизу шумно текла река, серая от толченого льда.  
– Ох-хо-хо, – вздохнул Ханк и начал медленно спускаться вслед за Китом в том месте, где склон был более пологим. Ветер выл и прижимал их к обледеневшей скале, крупицы снега жалили лица. – Не бывало раньше такой-то погодки. Скучаю по жаре и песчаным бур...  
Он оступился, но Кит резко повернулся к нему, обхватил и поддержал, не дал скатиться – вниз посыпались мелкие камни. Ханк навалился на него, переводя дыхание, а потом кое-как выпрямился, и они продолжили путь.  
– Где-то здесь, – сказал Кит и медленно пошел по узкой кромке между скалой и темной, трескучей ото льда рекой. – Вот пещера.  
Они низко наклонились и пролезли под каменные своды. Включили фонарики, и два пятна света скользнули вглубь, далеко вперед.  
– Долго идти? – спросил Ханк. Ему, такому высокому, приходилось сильно пригибаться.  
– Не помню. Мы все делали в ливень и страшно спешили, – неуверенно ответил Кит, обшаривая пещерный тоннель лучом фонаря. – Вот, кажется, это здесь.  
Свет выхватил из тьмы алтеанский странный механизм с оплавленными частями, кабели и приборы с надписями на чужом языке.  
Ханк, как подрубленный, упал на колени перед грудой металла, запустил руку под приборы. Осторожно вытянул штуку, похожую на компас, со слабо мерцающим розовым кристаллом. В отсветах на его лице отразилось восхищение и неподдельное счастье.  
– Сокровища! Я возьму это и еще вот то. А большего пока и не надо. Изучим и пристроим к делу!  
– Пихай в рюкзак. Пошли обратно. – У Кита была неприязнь к алтеанским штучкам, да и сама пещера не пришлась ему по душе. Он хотел скорее вернуться, но топающий сзади Ханк вдруг остановился и взял его за плечо.  
– Ты только погляди, Кит.  
Ханк посветил фонарем на стену и рукой стер с камня слой пыли и серебристого инея. Показались выбитые в скале грубые рисунки. Маленький кружок, четыре человечка и с ними один крылатый, а сверху к ним тянет лучи звезда с печальным личиком.  
– Историкам бы понравилось. Пещерам миллионы лет, – без интереса сказал Кит. – В них жили предки людей, ты же знаешь. На занятиях проходили. Этот... каменный век? Наскальная живопись и все такое... Пошли уже!  
– Погоди минуту, – нахмурился Ханк, водя пальцем по глубоким бороздам. – Да это же мы.  
– Что?  
– Мы, говорю, – настаивал Ханк. – Вот четыре человека – я, Пидж, Лэнс и Широ. Вот ты – крылатый, потому что пилот и летаешь. Кружочек – наш Мини. А грустная звезда – не знаю, какая-то аллегория. Или алтеанский спутник, но непонятно, чего он так грустит, будто за нас переживает.  
– Это не мы. – Кит взял его за локоть и потащил к выходу из пещеры, который был едва виден в ночи. – С крыльями – это космический ангел. Он вроде как друг и защитник нашей планеты. Древние верования. Ну же, Ханк, нам же читали лекцию на третьем курсе.  
Ханк только бормотал все о своем. А Кит про себя подумал: «Мой Широ – вот настоящий космический ангел».

Они расстались у пикапа.  
– Поеду я. А ты домой хоть зайди, – сказал задумчивый Ханк. – С Широ поговори, новости расскажи. Поспрашивай про «Терру», все-таки нам скоро и ею придется заняться. Как я понял, только он может ее пилотировать.  
Кит кивнул и похлопал Ханка по плечу, тот через силу улыбнулся и добавил:  
– Сердце у меня не на месте, Кит. Прямо болит в груди. Волнуюсь за тебя. Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
– Не переживай – у меня такой подвал, что я в нем пересидел обстрел Земли, – попытался успокоить Кит. Вытащил из кузова машины свой мотоцикл и, не заводя двигатель, покатил байк по дороге – было недалеко. Он отчего-то медлил, хотя уже успел устать и замерзнуть. Один раз он обернулся и увидел, что Ханк все стоит у пикапа – темный силуэт на фоне серо-черного неба. Кит махнул ему, мол, езжай давай, и поплелся дальше.  
Вскоре показался дом с побелевшей крышей. Кит поставил байк в сарай и поднялся по заметенным снегом ступеням, на которых были видны свежие следы крупных подошв. Сердце застучало как бешеное, часто-часто. Кит сглотнул горечь во рту, медленно поднял руку и прикоснулся к ручке – дверь с протяжным скрипом ржавых петель отворилась в черноту холодной комнаты. За порогом внутри доски пола поблескивали инеем, ветер сквозил по ногам и будто подталкивал Кита.  
Он сделал один короткий шаг. И еще один, а сердце все не унималось, билось не в ритм.  
Кит увидел Широ.  
В полутьме Широ сидел на стуле, вытянув длинные ноги и скрестив руки на мощной груди. Белые волосы были тусклыми и торчали, как иглы льда. Лицо казалось бледным и мертвым, на нем жили только глаза – они горели лиловым, как светодиоды под электрическим током, и подсвечивали ресницы. Сияли тем же мертвенным огнем сочленения протеза, на плече виднелись алтеанские символы, будто порядковый номер оружия.  
– Наконец-то пришел, сученок, – едко выговорил Широ, будто выплюнул.  
Кит резко уклонился. Мелькнул мимо лица механический кулак. Брызнули щепки из двери. Кит отскочил – протез одним ударом пробил стол и врезался в пол. Задымились доски. Широ двигался очень быстро – Кит видел лишь размытые движения и яркие лиловые треки от сияющих глаз. Стальная ладонь будто срезала книжные полки. Закружились обрывки книг, падал пепел и горящая бумага.  
– Широ, ты...  
– Я знаю, что я Широ, – рявкнул он и всем весом сшиб Кита на скорости, врезал локтем в грудь, выбив воздух из легких. Сцапал за шею раскаленными стальными пальцами, легко поднял, оторвав от пола, и приложил спиной об стену. Раз и еще раз, впечатывая, вдавливая. Летели щепки, пепел и пыль. – Прочный же ты, гаденыш!  
Широ прижался странно холодным лбом к его лбу, заглянул электрическими лампами глаз – прямо в глаза. Оскалился, обнажив крепкие зубы. А потом отвел голову и со всей силы ударил лбом в лоб до треска костей.  
Все почернело, а тело стало легким и как будто пустым. Дышалось со всхлипами, что-то неприятно ворочалось в грудной клетке, словно двигались осколки ребер. Во рту на языке – соленая густая кровь.  
Кит поморгал отяжелевшими веками. Один глаз открылся. Вокруг лишь чернота и редкие всполохи белого снега. Он с трудом осознал, что Широ за руку волочит его тело спиной по земле, видел, как болтаются собственные ноги, оставляя две полосы на снегу. Широ затащил его в сарай, пинком в бок перевалил через порог. Прошел мимо и сапогом наступил на запястье. Тихо хрустнуло. Кит хотел взвыть, но только сжал зубы, прокусил клыками нижнюю губу и сдавленно еле слышно застонал. Он решил лежать тихо-тихо, животом прижавшись к ледяному полу, и не шевелиться. Сквозняк взъерошил его волосы и освежил горящее лицо и голову. Зрение прояснялось. Он видел ноги Широ – тот расхаживал у ящиков с инструментами. Кит весь подобрался и напружинился, как дикое животное, медленно уперся ладонями в пол.  
– На редкость ты навязчивая дрянь, Кит, – заговорил Широ. – Как же ты мне надоел за все эти годы.  
Что-то зазвенело, а потом тяжелые шаги приблизились. Кит быстро, пружинисто вскочил, одним движением ухватил стоящую у стены лопату. Плоской стороной двинул Широ по бедру. Но механические пальцы поймали полотно лопаты, смяли и сдавили. Сломался и отлетел черенок. Кит крутнулся и ударил Широ ногой в живот, успел отскочить прежде, чем протез перехватил щиколотку.  
– Сла́бо! – прорычал Широ и своротил стеллаж с инструментами – со звоном посыпались разводные ключи, разлетелись гайки. Кит увернулся, только по плечу ударил тяжелый ящик, сбил равновесие. – И медленно!  
Протез вцепился Киту в шею, приложил его спиной об пол, прижал к доскам, вдавил позвоночником в корпус ручной дрели. Кит не мог кричать. Не мог даже вдохнуть. Он видел, как расплываются адские лиловые огни глаз и чувствовал на своем лице ледяное мерное дыхание. А потом зажегся еще один огонек – голубое с искрами лезвие – плазменный резак.  
– Ты не дрался в полную силу, добренький мальчик, – голос Широ был глухим. – Ты даже не попытался проломить мне череп лопатой. Ты, как всегда, играл со мной в поддавки.  
Тяжелый, неподъемный Широ сел на него, навалился всем весом и крепче сжал протезом. Слепящее лезвие в человеческой руке начало приближаться, раскаленные искры обжигали Киту щеки и губы.  
– Убью тебя, – неожиданно тихо проговорил Широ. – Пойду в лагерь. Прикончу твоих друзей. И больше никто не будет восставать против Алтеи.  
От яркого, режущего глаз сияния у Кита потекли слезы. Он вцепился обеими руками в запястье Широ с резаком и держал, изо всех сил держал, мышцы дрожали. Механические пальцы передавили ему горло, воздух заканчивался, голова кружилась, мир темнел и будто схлопывался. Резак прижался к правой щеке, зашипело, запахло паленым мясом. Только боль немного отрезвляла.  
«Я сейчас потеряю сознание и отпущу. И он отрежет мне голову», – мельком подумал Кит, время потекло медленно, секунды растягивались. Он зажмурился от нестерпимого сияния, веки горели от искр.  
– Я тебя убью, – все повторял Широ, и его голос дрожал. – Убью, Кит. Я так тебя... убью...  
«Надо ему сказать. Даже если это уже не он», – слабо билось в мыслях Кита, сознание быстро меркло. Он сипло, еле слышно вытолкнул из себя одно слово, насколько хватило оставшегося воздуха:  
– Люблю...  
Стало тихо, темно и почти не больно. Кит почувствовал, что на его лицо падают крупные горячие капли, скользят по обожженной коже. Он с трудом разлепил веки и увидел пламя резака и огромные темно-серые глаза Широ – тот плакал, и его слезы все падали и падали. Давление ослабло, Кит быстро, судорожно вдохнул, а потом одной рукой дотянулся до пояса, выхватил мамин кинжал. Лезвие сверкнуло ярче резака, удивительно длинное, будто меч из звездных лучей. Кит полоснул только раз. Вспыхнуло алым. Неестественно медленно отделился от плеча Широ протез, потянулись рассеченные провода. Кит отвел в сторону руку с резаком – безвольную и слабую. Ладонь разжалась, пламя погасло, и рукоять резака покатилась по полу. Кит кое-как отодрал от шеи пальцы протеза и только потом смог посмотреть на Широ – тот просто сидел на нем, однорукий, с опущенной головой, остановившимся взглядом и мокрыми глазами. Широ качнулся и завалился вперед, уткнулся холодным лбом в грудь Кита.  
– Широ? – Кит осторожно уложил его на бок, перевернул на спину, необычно легкого, будто весь вес придавал ему протез. Серые глаза смотрели в потолок, зрачки были огромными, как черные провалы. Кит поднес ладонь к его белому лицу, но не ощутил движения воздуха – ни вдоха, ни выдоха. Не билась и жилка на шее. Остановка сердца. Видно, по телу ударил последний электрический импульс от механической руки, прошел от плеча к сердцу и словно закоротил его, сбил с ритма, и оно встало.  
Кит спрятал кинжал, расстегнул куртку Широ, уперся двумя прямыми руками в его грудь и надавил всем весом – раз, еще раз, ритмично. Склонился и прижался губами к холодным, будто мраморным губам, отдавая свое дыхание. Он поискал взглядом медкейс – там были шприцы с адреналином и дефибриллятор. Но в хаосе из разбитых коробок и груды ящиков не увидел красного кейса. А может, и не в сердце было дело, разряд мог ударить в мозг, который контролировал протез.  
– Широ, пожалуйста, – просил его Кит, времени не оставалось.  
В открытых воротах сарая гулял ветер, крупные хлопья снега медленно и плавно падали на плечи Кита, на застывшее лицо Широ – цеплялись за ресницы, закрывали серые радужки и не таяли. На востоке в густой дымке вставало солнце, тусклый розоватый свет проникал сквозь щели в стенах и полосами ложился на заиндевевший пол. Кит резко выпрямился, отшвырнул пару коробок, сдвинул ящик и кусок стеллажа, судорожно ища чертов кейс. Руки зря шарили по полкам и разгребали звенящие инструменты – медкейса не было. Стук собственного сердца отдавался в ушах – словно громко тикали часы, грудь сжимало болью. Кит вновь упал на колени у тела Широ, положил трясущиеся руки на его грудь.  
И тут что-то мягко толкнуло в плечо, словно просило отстраниться. Мимо проплыл шарообразный Сталкер. Он завис над Широ, вытянул из корпуса два тонких манипулятора – один под ключицу, другой слева, на уровне сердца. Зашипело. Тело Широ дернулось. Снова шипение, и снова конвульсия. Сталкер втянул усики манипуляторов и отлетел в сторону. Теперь он покачивался в воздухе и наблюдал большим круглым объективом.  
И тогда за воем ветра и стуком своего сердца Кит услышал еле уловимый слабый звук – так дышал Широ, ровно и спокойно, будто спящий. Кит бережно убрал снег с его ресниц. Зрачки серых глаз сузились, а потом вновь расширились, взгляд сфокусировался. Широ плавно смежил веки, громко вздохнул. Кит прикоснулся к его лицу – кожа все еще была студеной, как вода с толченым льдом в реке. Он обхватил странно легкого Широ, уложил на свои колени, прижал к себе, согревая. Гладил трясущимися пальцами по колким волосам с серым инеем и по щекам, на которых замерзли слезы.  
– Человек бы умер. Люди слабы. Но он – киборг. Он придет в себя и будет жить, – прозвучал тихий мелодичный голос, слова едва угадывались за сильным певучим акцентом. Голос лился из динамика Сталкера. Кит поднял голову и увидел себя в объективе и бледного Широ.  
– С тобой говорит принцесса Аллура, – звенел чистый высокий голос. – Принц Лотор пожелал захватить все планеты Солнечной системы. Но наш древний народ мудр и гуманен. Мы чтим принцип равновесия – так решил наш Император. Действие должно рождать противодействие.  
«Мудр и гуманен, – подумал Кит с нервным, почти истерическим внутренним смешком. – А еще скромен!»  
– Принц Лотор послал на вашу планету своих биологических рабов. Он создал тварей, взяв за основу людей, – принцесса говорила мягко и нежно, но вместе с тем снисходительно, будто с маленькими детьми. – Я же в ответ послала одного своего слугу. Корана. Он принял облик человека и впитал людские привычки и воспоминания.  
– Коран? Так это наш доктор?  
Принцесса молчала некоторое время, будто удивилась, что земляне способны мыслить логически – и вообще в принципе мыслить. Объектив Сталкера выдвинулся и увеличил изображение Кита, теперь в отражении были фиолетовые глаза галра, цвет которых медленно угасал, превращаясь в обычный черно-серый с синими точками.  
– Да, это Коран, старый верный слуга, – ответила принцесса шепотом, словно ее могли услышать, а может, просто голос пролетал через вселенную столько световых лет, что утратил свою силу. – Принц выбрал контроль за землянами, возможность отдавать приказы и электронных надзирателей. Я же лишь наблюдала и иногда помогала народу Земли.  
Телескопический манипулятор указал на Широ:  
– Наш любимый киборг-раб, лучшая модель, удачный гибрид землянина и машины. Принц Лотор активировал его боевые системы. Я же получила возможность вмешаться и восстановить моего киборга. И я...  
– Да почему вы не пошли на нормальные переговоры с Землей? Что вам вообще нужно? Ресурсы? Так почему вы не хотите торговать с нами? – не выдержал Кит. Его бесило, когда она говорила о Широ «мой киборг». – Это разве гуманно – забирать себе чужие звездные системы?  
– Вы все либо станете рабами Империи, либо должны будете покинуть вашу планету, – спокойно сказала принцесса. – Так поступил народ галра. И все было справедливо и гуманно. Я помогла им построить ковчеги и улететь. Наш народ древнее и могущественнее прочих и имеет право распоряжаться всей вселенной.  
– Так почему вы сразу не сказали – улетайте с Земли или вас ждет рабство? – злился Кит.  
– Вы не покинете планету. У вас нет таких технологий. Люди слабее галра и не выдержат дальний перелет, – терпеливо говорила принцесса, мелодично, будто напевала песню, и ей подвывала вьюга. – Принц полагает, что от землян нет никакой пользы и мало кто из них может стать киборгом – механические части редко приживаются. Все, для чего пригодны земляне, – для простого ручного труда, экспериментов и нашего развлечения.  
– Очень веселые развлечения, – буркнул Кит. – Так вы будете мешать взлету «Буревестника» к вашей станции?  
Теперь принцесса молчала дольше. Солнце уже встало, но так и не показалось из-за темных облаков. Густо валил снег, ветер заметал его в сарай.  
Наконец прозвучал высокий голос:  
– Мы не вмешаемся – так будет справедливо. Станцию мы сможем восстановить. А при взрыве погибнет шаттл и ты. Лети – принцу Лотору интересно посмотреть на это.  
Она коснулась манипулятором щеки Кита там, где болел ожог от резака, и боль утихла.  
– Я сожалею. Но мало что могу, – шепнула принцесса печально. – А когда принц Лотор станет Императором, звездные системы погрузятся в хаос войны.  
Сталкер поднялся к потолку и медленно поплыл к воротам сарая. Еле слышно прозвучало:  
«Прощай», и металлический шар скрылся за белой стеной снегопада.  
Кит бережно и без усилий поднял Широ на руки, вышел с ним в снежное непроглядное марево, медленно поднялся на крыльцо, прошел по щепкам и пеплу. Он не стал спускаться в подвал, а уложил Широ на уцелевший диван, укрыл одеялом и своей курткой. Запер дверь и ставни на окнах, включил свет и врубил системы обогрева на полную мощность. Установки зашумели и погнали по комнате облако горячего воздуха. По-домашнему запахло сухим деревом. Засияли желтые лампы на балках потолка. Кит зажег кухонную горелку и слегка дернулся, с неудовольствием отметив, что голубое пламя его пугает на уровне подсознания. Тронул правую щеку – длинный вертикальный шрам в форме треугольника острым концом почти доставал до нижнего века. Рубец был шершавым и пылал изнутри, будто язычок огня.  
Кит достал из запертой ниши в стене неприкосновенный запас – армейскую кашу с тушенкой. Вскрыл банку, придирчиво понюхал. Пахло мясом и специями – так вкусно, что свело желудок. От разогретой кастрюльки поплыл аромат настоящей еды.  
Он услышал шорох и подошел к дивану, сел на край и склонился над Широ – тот выглядел лучше, лицо порозовело, волосы оттаяли и стояли дыбом, а влажная длинная челка прилипла ко лбу у светлых бровей.  
– Кит? – слабо, едва слышно выговорил Широ. Он с трудом выпростал из одеяла левую руку, потянулся и тронул кожу близко к шраму, но так легко и нежно, что это не было больно. Кит накрыл своей ладонью его большую ладонь, уткнулся в потеплевшие пальцы и вздохнул.  
– Помню, как лил дождь. Я пришел к твоему дому, – прошептал Широ хрипло. – Потом – не помню. И фрагменты – как из сна... неприличного.  
Он заметно покраснел и смущенно улыбнулся. Добавил, глядя на шрам:  
– Что с тобой случилось, Кит? Болит? У тебя синяки. И ссадины – надо бы обработать.  
Кит молча качнул головой. У него ничего больше не болело. Ему было так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Его наполняло до краев тепло с каждым толчком сердца. И даже всего тела Кита было мало для этого счастья, оно распирало грудь.  
– Принеси-ка аптечку, – сказал Широ и кивком указал на красный кейс на полу у обломков стола. Кит послушно принес кейс – такой же, как тот, что должен был быть в гараже, только меньше. Щелкнули замочки. Кит увидел портативный дефибриллятор – маленький приборчик со значком в виде сердца. Перевел взгляд, вытащил пластыри, бинты и пузырек с дезинфицирующей смесью. Бинты отчего-то оказались мокрыми, а по стенкам пузырька текли капли. Он облизнул губы – влажные и соленые. Он плакал. Он ненавидел свои слезы, но сейчас он был счастлив даже им – ему становилось легко на душе и так светло, как в погожий день после сезона дождей, когда цветут кустарники.  
Широ неловко обнял его одной рукой, прижал к себе, целовал беспорядочно и в лоб, и в мокрые щеки, и в кончик носа, гладил по волосам, утешал.  
– Кто это с тобой сделал? Только скажи, – тихо говорил Широ и протирал на его шее саднящие следы от протеза, прикладывал охлаждающие пластинки к синякам – и снова целовал и дул на ранки, чтобы щиплющий антисептик скорее испарился. – Ты такой сильный мальчик, кто тебя так?  
Кит только качал головой. Он уже понял: Широ забыл, а точнее, он и не был Широ после активации боевого режима. А может, не был им и все время, пока механическая рука сливалась с его телом, с электрическими импульсами от мышц к мозгу и обратно.  
Кит лишь приник к нему, обнял, положил голову на левое, здоровое, плечо и спросил:  
– Как ты сам, Широ?  
– Лучше всех. Только голодный – и ты тоже.  
Кит засмеялся, а потом робко чмокнул его в губы. Широ в ответ так же робко поцеловал его в скулу и сильно смутился, опустил ресницы и потупил взгляд. Ясно было, что все нужно начинать заново – он не помнит, но он – самый очаровательный на свете.  
– Ты – космический ангел, – сказал Кит, и Широ прерывисто вздохнул, пряча смущенное лицо.

Был морозный полдень.  
– Не хочу тебя отпускать. – Встрепанный после краткого сна Широ переминался с ноги на ногу и кутался в одеяло, а сбоку из плеча торчали провода, которые он связал вместе. Он был встревожен и печален – Кит в двух словах описал ему всю ситуацию и объяснил, что скоро должен лететь к станции. Упустил подробности намеренно – так миссия казалась сложной, но выполнимой.  
– Я вернусь, – пообещал Кит, застегивая теплую штормовку. – Все будет хорошо... Ох, а ты куда?..  
Он удивленно уставился на Широ, который сбросил одеяло и кое-как одной рукой натягивал отцовскую куртку пожарного. Широ смутился, что-то пробормотал, а громче ответил:  
– Я... эм... Поищу место повыше, чтобы хорошо было видно космодром. Хочу увидеть запуск твоего шаттла.  
– Ладно, – слегка нахмурился Кит, помог застегнуть молнию и намотал на его шею шарф. – Только как замерзнешь – сразу в дом. Если что случится – прячься в подвале.  
Широ энергично закивал и широко улыбнулся ему. Кит неожиданно легко улыбнулся в ответ, приподнялся на носках и поцеловал его в теплую щеку:  
– Скоро увидимся. Береги себя. Не напрягайся. Тебе Пидж и Ханк сделают замечательный бионический протез.  
– Конечно, – согласился Широ. Он сильно притиснул Кита к себе и долго-долго не отпускал, щекотно дышал в макушку.

Снег падал и падал. Кит пару раз оборачивался, пока выкатывал мотоцикл сквозь сугробы на трассу, где ветер сдувал наносы и было чище. А Широ все стоял на крыльце, не уходил в дом, только от холода прятал лицо в шарфе, а ладонь – в кармане куртки. Кит понял, что если еще хоть раз оглянется – не сможет уехать, все бросит и вернется. Поэтому теперь смотрел только вперед на белую пустыню, такую монотонную, что, если бы не знаки у дороги, можно было бы подумать – мотоцикл не движется.  
Он добирался долго – задувало прямо в забрало шлема и будто отбрасывало назад. Приехал весь в снегу и во льду, штормовка похрустывала. Никто не вышел навстречу, даже вездесущий педантичный Адам. Лагерь был непривычно тих, только грохотало из ангара с шаттлом – туда Кит и пошел. За металлическими воротами кипела жизнь, и Кит на мгновение замер от накатившей волны шума и гомона – галдели, как птицы, механики, спорили инженеры, свистели пилы и искрила сварка, двигались автоматические станки.  
– Ты должен долететь и все сделать, – внезапно мужик в комбинезоне хлопнул Кита по плечу и тут же скрылся за дюзами «Буревестника».  
– Работа идет! – крикнула Пидж с высоты крыла – она устроилась там со стареньким портативным компьютером, вокруг нее кружил с писком Мини. – И никто нам не мешает!  
Кит взобрался к ней по лестнице и сел рядом, спросил негромко:  
– Они все знают?  
– Ну не все, – Пидж не отвлекалась от экрана, ее пальцы метались по клавиатуре, щелкали клавиши. – Почти все. У нас тут переворот, Кит. Начальство заметило, что Ханк чудит с двигателем. Начались разборки, то да се. В общем, все, кто строили и сейчас строят корабль, – на нашей стороне и поддерживают план. А остальных, честно говоря, заперли в хранилище у столовки. Неплохое там место – тепло, еда есть. Пусть отдохнут, а как птичка взлетит – их выпустят.  
– Так просто было убедить ребят? – удивился Кит и расстегнул штормовку, ему становилось жарковато. – Наверное, надо было раньше поделиться идеями.  
– Да нет, сложно было, – мотнула головой Пидж. – Но Ханк сказал, что ты – космический ангел и в пещерах пророчество выбито, вроде того. Некоторые люди такие суеверные.  
Она хихикнула и наконец посмотрела на него.  
– Что это с тобой? Ты весь сине-черный от гематом. И шрам?  
– Синяки быстро пройдут, – отмахнулся Кит. – Ерунда. Мотоцикл на льду занесло – упал.  
Пидж, видимо, не поверила, но и вопросов задавать не стала, только помрачнела и сказала:  
– Слетай в медпункт, космический ангелок, будь добр. Пройди предполетное обследование. Будет плохо, если ты помрешь при перегрузках на старте – мало ли, может, ребра сломаны и пробьют тебе легкие. Нехорошо выйдет. Придется Лэнса в космос запускать – вот уж он разважничается.  
Кит усмехнулся, еще полюбовался на серебристый гигантский «Буревестник», погладил его украдкой по корпусу и отправился к доктору. Тот сидел на пороге медотсека под узким козырьком от снега и курил – дымок смешивался с паром изо рта. Доктор оброс за последние недели, под носом, белые от пара, торчали густые усы.  
– Здравствуйте, Коран, – Кит протянул ему ладонь.  
– Коран Гийеронимус Вимблетон Смайт, – уточнил доктор с улыбкой и крепко пожал ему руку. – Только, парень, не спрашивай меня о разных секретах и алтеанских технологиях. Не подскажу. Память – как решето.  
Он затянулся, хитро прищурился и сказал:  
– Я – драгоценный дар от принцессы. И я не могу вернуться, останусь на Земле и помогу, чем смогу. Мне здесь нравится. Хорошо тут у вас. То дождичек, то снежок. А на родной нашей планете с неба падают острые камни и льется лава.  
Коран бодро поднялся, затушил сигарету в снегу и пригласил:  
– Ну, идем. Обследуем тебя и здоровым закинем в космос. Судя по всему, вылет уже завтра на рассвете.  
В отсеке он переоделся в чистый халат и тщательно протер руки. Сказал в задумчивости:  
– Надо же. Сколько тебе лет? В твоем возрасте алтеане еще дети. Мы живем сотни лет по земному исчислению. А ты – промелькнешь, как метеор на небе, и погаснешь. Маленький мальчик. Помню принцессу ребенком – она была самой доброй во вселенной. Надеюсь, ее сердце не переменилось.  
Кит только смотрел за окно, где проявилось желтоватое солнце, и думал: надо было Широ дать шапку, холодно так.

Утром было пасмурно, привычно сыпал снег.  
– Не будем прощаться, – сказал Кит. Он стоял в скафандре и шлеме с поднятым забралом на платформе у перехода к шлюзам корабля. С высоты платформы был виден лагерь и группы людей на плацу и на крыше жилых модулей. Вдали висели в воздухе два бота – Часовой и Сталкер.  
Наверх поднялись только Ханк, Пидж и Лэнс – в самом теплом пуховике и надвинутом на глаза капюшоне.  
– Я не с тобой прощаюсь, а с «Буревестником», – проворчал Лэнс, видны были лишь его губы и подбородок – остальное скрывала меховая опушка капюшона, припорошенная снегом. Он только вчера узнал, что это последний полет корабля.  
– Лэнс всю ночь рыдал. Мешал спать, – Пидж рассеянно посмотрела на него. Она и правда выглядела усталой, с опухшим покрасневшими глазами.  
– Да к черту вас! – хрипло выговорил Лэнс, отступил к лестнице и стал торопливо спускаться, сердито стуча сапогами по ступеням.  
– Возьми Мини, он хочет с тобой, – печально сказал Ханк и протянул бота в ладонях, будто маленькую птичку.  
– Нет, – возразил Кит и сделал шаг к шлюзу. – Он мне не нужен.  
– Я тебя не отпущу одного, – пискнул Мини, он выпорхнул из ладоней, мигнул зелеными огоньками и первым влетел в переходной тоннель корабля. Кит проследил за ним взглядом, а потом не стал оборачиваться – пошел только вперед, ни о чем не думая, отпер люк и забрался внутрь шаттла вместе с мельтешащим в воздухе ботом. Герметично закрылась крышка и отгородила его от Пидж и Ханка. Кит только успел заметить, что вид у друзей растерянный и они стоят, окаменев, бессильно опустив руки, и не замечают, как ледяной ветер треплет их одежду и волосы.  
В кабине Кит закрепил Мини у бортовой панели, а сам пристегнулся к креслу. В голове было удивительно пусто и чисто – ни одной мысли, только действия. А всякая мелочь окружающего мира казалась невероятно яркой и объемной – он видел каждый пиксель на экране Мини, каждое сочленение своего скафандра, тонкие проводки у приборов, стершиеся надписи на клавиатуре и в углах мониторов.  
Старт прошел быстро, будто поспешно – корабль снялся с места и взял вертикально вверх так резко и с такой мощью, что Кит первые минуты не мог дышать, он только старался не выдохнуть остатки воздуха и не дать схлопнуться легким, а его буквально размазывало по креслу. Шаттл с ревом двигателей рвал атмосферу, будто шел на таран, его обтекатель раскалился, мимо иллюминатора проносились искры и пар. На мониторах был густой белый дым и небывалое розовое пламя на стартовой площадке. Земля удалялась плавно и неторопливо, виден был лагерь, плац и космодром – все черно-белое и зернистое, как старые фото в учебниках. А потом скорость увеличилась, и Кит уже не мог ничего видеть – будто стемнело.  
Теперь ни мыслей не было, ни самого Кита. Только над ухом что-то тонко и назойливо пищало, как комар ночью после сезона дождей. Мерно постукивало по закрытому забралу шлема – да, это крупные и тяжелые капли дождя падают с неба и разбиваются о плексиглас. Кит подумал, что только отдохнет, поспит немного, а потом обует резиновые сапоги, натянет штормовку и выйдет на крыльцо – там отец уже сидит в своем старом рассохшемся кресле, на плечах прожженная, пахнущая гарью куртка пожарного. Кит осторожно присядет на подлокотник, и отец обнимет огромной ручищей, прижмет к себе. Они будут смотреть, как бежит далекая река, пузырится от ливня, и как колышутся зеленые кустарники...  
– Кит! – пищало в шлемофоне. – Кит, очнись! Кит!  
Он с трудом разлепил веки, и его будто бетонной глыбой придавило, такая была тяжесть и слабость. А кости – как крошево. Слабо мерцали расплывчатые огни панели управления, сияли бело-голубым иллюминаторы, в динамиках щелкали и шуршали помехи.  
– Ты должен скорректировать курс! Только ручное пилотирование! – кричал Мини и суетился вокруг. – Автоматические системы вышли из строя – они плохо синхронизируются с алтеанскими элементами. Кит, я буду диктовать данные, а ты... Ну же, соберись!  
Кит медленно поднял руки и взялся за штурвал. В иллюминаторе был светлый край Земли и синий океан в облаках, а впереди черная пустота и редкие звезды. Первые ступени отделились, корабль набрал большую высоту, а новые маршевые двигатели все работали на полной мощности.  
– Мы проскочим станцию и врежемся в Луну! Или еще куда, Кит! – верещал Мини. Сам он усиками прицепился к приборам и снимал показания, на его экране то было испуганное личико из пикселей, то бежали столбцы цифр.  
Кит включил маневровые двигатели, корабль с трудом, но ложился на нужный курс. Системы дальнего обнаружения зафиксировали координаты станции.  
– Теперь не проскочим, – с трудом выговорил Кит, во рту было горько и сухо. – Она огромная – не промахнемся.  
Станция стремительно вырастала в размерах, наползала на корабль, один ее бок ярко сиял в лучах Солнца, другой был черным в тени.  
– Через две минуты включаю ускорители на полную мощность, – сказал Кит. – И сразу же – катапультируемся. Готов?  
– Я не готов! – закричал тоненько бот, но Кит уже рванул все рубильники, зашкалили приборы, замигали экраны. «Буревестник» сделал такой рывок, что окутался розоватым дымчатым сиянием, а Земля и звезды за бортом будто вытянулись и потекли. Кабина дернулась, отделилась от корабля, и ее отбросило в сторону, а уже через мгновение ослепительно ярко полыхнул лиловый взрыв.  
Все побелело, а потом залилось черным. Стало тихо-тихо и темно.

Кит ничего не слышал. Он открыл глаза, а мир был в постоянном движении и мигал – то свет, то тьма, то свет, то тьма. Кабина стремительно вращалась вокруг своей оси под наклоном. По шлему стучали осколки и края оборванных проводков. Кит ухватился за штурвал, с трудом дотянулся до переключателей. Врубил маневровые двигатели – насколько хватило топлива. Кабина выровнялась, вращение стало медленным и плавным. Теперь Кит увидел сквозные пробоины в корпусе и плексигласе – ничего кроме скафандра больше не отделяло его от открытого космоса. В бреши виднелось рассеянное лиловое облако на орбите Земли – то, что раньше было станцией. Кит перевел взгляд на свою руку – за предплечье поверх скафандра, как браслет, цеплялся Мини, его экранчик погас.  
– Мини? – окликнул его Кит, и уловил свой собственный голос будто издалека.  
– Я тут. Я сломался, – прошептал бот. – Кит, нас бросило в пояс мусора, теперь мы все дальше отлетаем от Земли и не можем остановиться, у нас нет топлива. Системы неисправны...  
– Я вижу, – усмехнулся невесело Кит.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь. Датчики скафандра не работают. Баллоны с кислородом пробиты, а запасные унесло в космос при разгерметизации. Кит, пожалуйста, дыши медленно и спокойно. Лучше не разговаривай.  
– Сколько у меня времени? – хрипло спросил Кит. Он думал, что запаникует. Но нет. Он слишком устал и больше ничего не чувствовал, кроме головокружения и ломоты во всем теле. Он даже надеялся, что долго мучиться в ожидании не придется.  
– Десять минут. Примерно, – ответил Мини. – Только молчи, экономь.  
– Десять минут в молчании? Ну уж нет, – он почти смеялся. – Есть связь с космодромом?  
– С несколькими космодромами, – удивил его бот. – Сильнее всего сигнал от Северного. Но, погоди, кто-то вызывает нас.  
В шлемофоне затрещало, потом тихо, а затем все громче и отчетливее зазвучал знакомый голос:  
– ...Кит?  
– Широ! – он заорал так, что сам чуть не оглох, сердце заколотилось, дыхание невольно участилось. – Широ!  
– Приготовься к стыковке, – серьезно заговорил Широ. – Вычисляем точные координаты. Идем на сближение и перехват.  
– Что? – Кит посмотрел в пробоину на месте иллюминатора и увидел, как от голубой далекой Земли отделился сияющий белый диск – будто одна из гор взлетела и поднималась в облаке дыма.  
– Это «Терра» на связи, – сообщил Мини бодро, дрожащим механическим голоском. – Перехожу в режим маяка.  
Сама «Терра» поднималась к ним, невероятно легко скользила в черном космосе, размывалась и оставляла светлый трек. И вновь в динамике теперь уже мягче и теплее звучал голос Широ:  
– Кит, все получилось. И скоро я заберу тебя на Землю.  
Кит хотел ответить, но не мог, теперь он решил молчать и держаться до последнего – дышать становилось трудно, кислород заканчивался. «Так вот куда ты вчера собирался, – подумал Кит. – К своему кораблю, пилот «Терры» Такаши Широгане. Знал же – я не захочу тебя отпускать».  
Минуты текли, и он снова услышал мягкий низкий голос Широ:  
– Понимаю, что не вовремя. Но я только недавно понял... То есть я знал, но я думал, что... В общем, наверное, будет неправильно, если...  
Он собрался с мыслями и отчетливо произнес:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Кит закрыл глаза. Он больше ничего не боялся. Это Широ. Настоящий Широ – самый лучший человек и пилот. А значит, все будет хорошо. Он единственный на свете сможет отыскать Кита в космосе среди звезд и пыли и вернуть в старый домик у пустынных земель.  
Под веками была тьма и редкие всполохи, а в динамиках на всех частотах звучало:  
«Я люблю тебя, Кит Когане».


End file.
